Triple the Joy
by Milady29
Summary: Matthew Casey and Gabriela Dawson are happy together and can't wait to start a family, but when they think they are expecting twins, a surprise changes it all! How will the family deal with life once the babies are there? How will they do as parents and how does parenthood affect their love and life? Dawsey family fic.
1. A big surprise

**NOTE: Here is the new Dawson family story, it is called Triple the Joy! I started writing this new Dawson family story because Ember is almost over, but it will be a family story just like Pink and Blue Makes Purple and Ember. Please enjoy and do tell me what you think at the end if you want to see more of this story!**

Gabby came walking into the firehouse as she was going to the hospital with Matt for an ultrasound. But walking here all the way from their apartment had been hard. Even though she was only 28 weeks pregnant, she was already feeling huge. But the fact that they were expecting twins did explain that and she panted as she walked in, leaning against the table.

''Wow, Gabby, you are getting huge.'' Otis said and Gabby pointed her finger at him, acting like she was angry.

''Watch out Otis, cause I can still fight you!'' She panted then, already tired from the walk here and Matt walked her way.

''Are you okay?'' He asked concerned.

''Yeah, let's go.'' She smiled. Matt grabbed his bag and left with her then as he was allowed to leave shift an hour earlier. He and Gabby walked back to the car. He kissed her on her cheek now and she sat down on the passenger side, rubbing over the baby bump. At 8 weeks they had found out that they were not just having a baby but two and at 16 weeks they got the news that they were having two boys and they were so excited to see them again.

''Matt, I do want to ask why I am so big.'' Gabby said then.

''Newsflash, pregnant women tend to get a big baby bump.'' He teased her.

''No but Matt, really. Other women expecting twins didn't have such a big bump as I have.'' She complained.

''Well, you are not just any woman, you are Gabby Dawson.'' He smiled as he parked at the hospital and they walked inside together, Gabby struggling a bit and he pointed at one of the hospital wheelchairs.

''If you want you can sit down, I will just push you.'' He said then and at first she seemed to doubt but nodded then.

''What would I do without you.'' She smiled then. She hated feeling tired all the time like she did not but she couldn't help it. The babies made her feel so tired.

''You just ate to much cake.'' Matt teased her as she sat down, sighing deep.

''I can't help it I crave carrot cake.'' She said then and he kissed her on her temple.

''I am sure the twins are loving it.'' He said as he pushed the wheelchair towards the maternity floor where they would have the ultrasound.

''Two healthy baby boys.'' She smiled as she rubbed over the big baby bump and they were called for the ultrasound, going inside the room and sitting down for the ultrasound. While Gabby laid down and Matt sat by her, he grabbed her hand and the doctor started the ultrasound.

''Hello baby girl.'' The doctor said as the first baby was visible on the screen, ''She is waving at you, right there.''

Gabby looked at Matt with a confused frown.

''But we are supposed to have two boys.'' Matt said surprised.

''That baby right there is a girl...'' The doctor said with a frown and she moved the ultrasound device a bit more.

''That's a little boy right there. Then that is gir- no, that's a boy too...'' She mumbled and kept moving the ultrasound device around.

''Oh uhm...I am really sorry, the baby girl must have been hiding on the previous ultrasounds, but uhm...you are having triplets.'' The doctor said then and Gabby looked at Matt, exciting while he just sat there with his mouth open for a minute.

''We are having three babies?'' He finally said in disbelief.

''Yes, you are having two baby boys and one baby girl.''

''It was not the cake that made me so big.'' Gabby said dryly.

A little later they sat in the office to discuss that she was not having twins, but triplets and how that would change it.

''It does change matters a bit. We will book you in for a planned caesarean, you are not all the big and with three babies growing inside, it will be risky to let them grow to 40 weeks, there is only limited space in there. Generally we plan the C-section in at 36 to 37 weeks, because it will be less dangerous for the babies, but you do need to be prepared for the fact that they might come sooner.'' The doctor explained and Gabby kept caressing his hand, pinching it as it all sounded worrisome.

''Most triplets get born too early, so it could be that they are coming much earlier.'' The doctor warned them and Gabby looked so concerned.

''What if they get born to early?''

''Well, they are very small and they will be born small. Hopefully they will hold on cause the longer they get to grow, the better. Hopefully you won't go into labor before the plan C-section. But we will take good care of you, I promise.''

Neither of them were able to say anything before they were at the car, so concerned.

''I don't know what to say.'' Matt said then and he looked at Gabby, whom had tears in her eyes.

''I am happy with another baby. Are you happy?'' He asked concerned.

''I - I think so, I don't know.'' She said as she started to cry then, ''it all sounds so complicated now and I am worried about the babies now. We only prepared for 2 babies and now we are having three and who knows when they will co-''

''Gabby, it will all be fine, I am sure...and the babies will be fine and you know when I will start on making another crib? Today! We can work it out, even with an extra baby.'' He said then and he cupped her face in his hands.

''I know you are right.'' She finally said then as his thumbs wiped the tears of her cheeks and he kissed her.

''It will be fine. Together with two boys we are going to have a girl...'' he smiled then and she nodded.

''Yeah, thank god, I wouldn't have survived all the testosterone.'' She smirked then and he smiled back, so happy that she was happy too again. Maybe it wouldn't be easy but together they would get through this.

After bringing Gabby home he drove to home depot to pick up some more wood and other supplies to make an extra crib. Even though he was still shocked, he also wanted to get started but he still felt so terrible about it as well and he just wanted to talk to Kelly now, as Kelly was his best friend and called him.

''Can I come by?'' He asked then and was glad when Kelly said yes. He drove towards the apartment his friend was staying now he had moved out with them and Kelly opened the door for him.

''Hey, how was the ultrasound?'' Kelly asked with a smile as he was pretty sure that he was so excited now he had seen his babies again, but instead Matt looked really upset.

''We...we are expecting triplets. They found out today there is a girl as well, who they haven't seen on a previous ultrasound.'' Matt said then.

''Another baby!'' Kelly said excited but Matt shook his head.

''No, it is not good news.'' Matt said, looking so upset and scared.

''Oh no.'' Kelly said concerned as he sat his friend down, Matt looking so lost and upset.

''I am concerned, for Gabby, for our babies.'' Matt said then as Kelly handed him a drink.

''Did the doctor say it is dangerous.''

''Yeah. She said there is a much bigger risk of complications now and I don't want lose Gabby or any of the babies.'' Matt said and Kelly hated to see his friend so down.

''Hey, it is going to be fine, I am sure. So what, an extra baby? You and Gabby will be such amazing parents and you will be able to take care of 3 babies.'' Kelly tried to cheer his friend up even though he wasn't sure if he could make him feel better.

''Yeah, I know. I am just a bit worried.''

''I get that. I am here if you need to talk.''

''I should probably go home, bring Gabby some cake.'' Matt smiled then and Kelly nodded.

''You should.''

Gabby was laying on the couch, caressing over the bay bump, even though she did like that they were having three babies and the extra baby was so welcome too, she was so scared to lose any of the babies.

Suddenly the door burst open and Matt walked in, almost dropping all of the stuff he was carrying for in the baby room.

''I got you something.'' He smiled then as he held up a box and she smiled.

''That is from my favorite bakery.''

''And this is your favorite cake.'' He smiled as handed it to her and she smiled.

''You know how to cheer me up.'' She smiled, ''My mom visited and we talked a bit and that was very good.''

''I am glad to hear that, you can talk to me too, you know that, right?'' He smiled then and she nodded.

''Yeah, but this was good to talk with my mom about this.'' She said and he nodded understanding.

''What did Kelly say?'' She asked then.

''He was shocked, but said we will manage and I know that too. Also that we should name the girl after him.'' He said as he walked to the kitchen to get some plates and forks and sat down with her again.

''There is actually a name I really like.'' Gabby smiled then.

''Tell me.'' Matt said as they had already decided on their boys names.

''Kylie. Could be from Kelly and Leslie.''

''I think it's a cute name.'' Matt smiled as he took a little bit of carrot cake, leaving the majority for her.

''Good -''

''No wait, isn't one of the Kardashian's called Kylie?'' Matt crunched his nose up.

''Since when do you know the Kardashians!'' She laughed then, teasing him.

''Well, you read those magazines...and you leave then in the bathroom...and I had to read something...while uh... ''

''Enough information!'' She laughed then and nodded then, ''But yeah you are right.''

''Kardashian name.'' Matt said teasing.

''Yeah, but it is still a cute name!'' Gabby argued and he smirked as she was passionate about the name.

''Kylie Casey, it does sound good.'' He said then.

''Kylie, Christon and Aaron...it sounds good together.'' She smiled and she laid back, eating the cake. He smirked as she looked so cute with the cake, the huge baby bump and smiling happy now. Even though she had been sad before she beaming now again.

''I am still worried.'' She admitted then.

''It will be fine, I promise. You, Christon, Aaron and Kylie are going to be just fine.'' He promised her and kissed her, excited, but honestly, also a bit scared about the future.

 **NOTE: Matt and Gabby were planning on having twins boys but found out that they are actually expecting 3 babies...and they might be coming very soon! With concerns and worries they have to get through the uncertain time before the delivery now...but they are also very excited!**

 **I hope you really liked this first chapter. Thank you so much for reading! please do really tell me what you think and if you want to see more. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know if you want to see more of this story and hopefully till next chapter.**


	2. Stress and worries

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the first chapter, I am happy people are positive about this story, sorry for the people that weren't so positive. Please do enjoy this second chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Matt came home from shift, just exhausted but as he knew Gabby didn't sleep well at all, he didn't want to barge into the bedroom so instead he just laid down on the couch, hoping she could sleep in that was but before he even properly laid down and had pulled the blanket over himself, the door to the living room burst open and Gabby came walking in.

''How can you just sleep!'' Gabby said accusing him.

''A man needs sleep, I just got back from shift.'' He said as he got up from the couch. He was wondering if it were the pregnancy hormones that were raging in her against him now but saw the tears in her eyes then and he sat her down on the couch.

''Talk to me, what is bothering you?''

''I just can't sleep.'' She cried, ''My body hurts so bad from carrying the triplets and I am too scared that they won't be okay. Then I had to clean the house yesterday and I just couldn't do it and the house is a mess!''

''Hey, don't stress yourself like that. How about you go to take a nap now and I will clean the house?'' He asked then but she shook her head.

''No, you should take a nap, you just come back from shift.''

''Well, I am not carrying 3 babies.'' He said then and kissed her on her cheek, ''Just go to sleep, okay?''

He walked to the bedroom with her and tucked her in, hoping that she would be able to sleep. He sat by the bedside for a minute as she was starting to doze off then and kissed her head, walking to the kitchen then and starting to clean there. As he was cleaning around, he checked on Gabby once then and was so glad when he saw she was still awake.

''Not able to sleep?'' He asked concerned.

''no, my back, my feet, my boobs, everything hurts.'' She said upset but looked at him then, ''Sorry for complaining all the time.''

''Hey, you got the right to.'' He smiled, ''Just take it easy for a while, I promise I am going to clean.''

''We don't even have clothes for the girl yet.'' She said then, even though the cleaning worries were gone now there were still more.

''I am going to take care of that, no you have to take care of you, okay?'' He said and she smiled.

''You are amazing.''

''The doctor said you shouldn't stress and should be on bed rest so please listen to him.'' He said then and kissed her, walking to the kitchen and he called Christie, hoping that she would still have some clothes for their baby girl. Even though they were fully prepared for the twins when it came to diapers and all other supplies, they did not have clothes for their little girl yet. They had already bought clothes for the boys but since he had been busy working a lot to gain extra money because he would have to take off for a bit once the twins were born and Gabby had to recover from the c-section, but then he wouldn't earn money so he was trying to make up for that now. But if Christie still had some clothes for them that would take so much pressure of them as it would save them money.

He was so glad when Christie said she had some clothes for them - Antonio had already dropped off the clothes they still had from Diego but didn't have anything left from Eva.

He kept on cleaning, hoping that it would keep Gabby calm and less stressed. The doctor had said that she had to rest a lot and not be stressed but he was sure that when he had been on shift, she had been doing a lot. At least, the empty laundry bin and clean bathroom proved that.

As he was done cleaning he made lunch and brought a tray to the bedroom, lunch on it and Gabby smiled as she walked in, laying her ipad aside.

''Lunch for the babybumposauras.'' He smiled as he put down the tray beside her.

''You are lucky I am huge otherwise I would have whooped your ass.'' She laughed as she slapped him against his butt and he kissed her, laying his head on the big bump then.

''You hear that Aaron, Christon and Kylie? Your mommy wants to kill me.''

''Oh one just started kicking!'' Gabby said shocked and he laughed.

''I am sure Aaron and Christon are on my side.''

''Might have been Kylie.'' Gabby smirked and he kissed the baby bump then.

''Whoever was on my side will be off dishes for the next 2 years.''

''Well it is not like they are doing dishes any time soon.'' Gabby smirked. After having lunch together he continued on with prepping the last things in the nursery. He had made the extra crib and added some extra shelves but he was still working on a wardrobe.

Suddenly his phone rang and he took it, surprised it was Brett.

''How is Gabby doing?''

''Hanging on, still stressed, trying to get her to rest as much as possible.'' Matt answered.

'''Me and Chili are going to make her feel better, we have some presents and comfort food, can we bring it over in about 2 hours?''

''Yes, of course, she will love that!'' Matt said then, so happy everybody was trying so hard to help them out, even when was just cheering up.

About two hours later, he opened the door for them and they walked in, Gabby joining them in the living room.

''We got you lots of new dresses and shirts to get through the last few weeks so you won't have to wear Matt's old shirts anymore...and we made you tons of stuff you like to make you feel better...'' Chili smiled as she handed all of the bags to Gabby, Brett smiling.

''Don't worry, I know how much you love carrot cake right now.'' Brett smirked and Gabby hugged the girls.

''Thank you so much.'' She said as it meant so much Matt had asked her friends for ways to make her feel better and it was working. The girls left soon and Matt wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in her neck.

''I know this won't take our worries away but I want you to have a careless night tonight.''

''I am sure I will, you always make me feel good.'' She smiled as she looked through the bag then at all the wonderful shirts they had bought her and some dresses.

''And you can eat as much as you want cause I am going to give you belly rubs all evening.'' Matt smiled than and she smiled back at him. He had this magical way of always making her feel better, this time by getting all of her friends involved.

''Also, Christie dropped off some of the clothes she still had from when Violet was a baby so no matter when the babies come, we also have clothes for Kylie now.''

''What would I do without you.'' She sighed then and kissed him.

They had dinner together of the food that Brett and Chili had brought them and laid down on the bed then to watch a movie together.

He sat down on the bed, a few pillows in his back and Gabby sat down between his legs then, laying down against him and he kissed her in her neck, cuddling her and immediately she felt batter as he was hugging her and she finally felt comfortable. His hands rubbed over the baby bump and she enjoyed laying like this so much as they watched the movie.

She got up out of nowhere.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' He asked then as he got up as well.

''Nothing, just don't feel good at all.'' She said then and he shook his head.

''That is not nothing.'' He said then and she sat down on the bed again, laying her hand over the baby bump and sighed for a bit.

''Are you in pain? contractions?'' He asked scared and worried but she shook her head.

''No, just dizzy and nausea.'' She said then and he rubbed her over her back.

''Maybe the comfort food was a bit much?'' He asked then and she smiled.

''Yeah maybe.'' She said then and they laid back on the bed again, Matt rubbing her shoulders now but she sat up again, walking to the bathroom then and walked out after a few minutes, panting.

''Matt, I really don't feel good.'' She said worried.

''Oh no, do you want me to call an ambulance or should I drive you?'' He asked as he sat her down on the edge of the bed as she was rubbing over the baby bump, tears in her eyes and looking miserably.

''I don't know, Matt, I am so scared.'' She started to cry then, ''I don't want to lose our babies.''

''We are not going to lose our babies. Come on, I am taking you to the doctor just to be sure...but we are not going to lose them, I promise.'' He said then. She was still crying and looked so scared and sad that it almost broke him because she was always so strong but now she just seemed to be broken and scared.

* * *

 **NOTE: Uh oh, what is going to happen to Gabby and the triplets now!? I hope you really liked this second chapter. Thank you so much for reading! please do really tell me what you think and if you want to see more. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know if you want to see more of this story and hopefully till next chapter.**


	3. Rest and support

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the second chapter, I am happy people are positive about this story, I am glad you do like the story and I hope you will enjoy this second chapter and please do drop something in that review box.**

* * *

Matt kept caressing her hand as he sat beside her. Gabby had just been moved to a room on the maternity ward and they were keeping a close eye on her and the triplets through the monitor. Her doctor came walking and Gabby almost jumped up.

''The babies? Are they coming!?'' She asked scared.

''The babies seem to be okay.'' The doctor calmed her down. ''I don't think you are going into labor, but I think you are really really stressed and we can't have that. We are going to keep you here overnight just to be sure, I am sure you are going home tomorrow with the triplets still safely growing in your tummy.''

Gabby nodded and smiled, glad that everything seemed to be okay.

The doctor left her to rest for the night while they were monitoring her.

''The nursery is not done yet.'' She said as tears burned in her eyes and he caressed over her head.

''It's not much work anymore and there is still a bit of time.''

''Matt what if there isn't?'' She asked worried and his hands still went through her hair.

''You need to calm down and relax so we have enough time.'' He said then, kissing her. ''You need to sleep now.''

''Are you going to stay here?''

''Íf they don't kick me out.'' Matt promised and he pulled a chair closer to the bed, sat down on it, holding her hand as she wanted to fall asleep and he kissed the baby bump.

''Goodnight Christon, Aaron and Kylie, you stay in there safe and sound. '' He whispered then and she smiled, dozing off then as he kept holding her hand.

When she woke up in the morning Matt was still there, holding her hand and was asleep with his head on her bed, laying really awkwardly and she smirked for a second but poked his cheek then.

''Babies are still in their safe spot, let's go home.'' She smiled then and as she sat that, Matt sat up, wiping the drool from around his mouth as the doctor came walking in.

''Am I good to go home?'' Gabby asked excited, not even wanting to eat the breakfast that was beside her bed. She just wanted to go home.

''Yes, you are all good to go home. But, I am going to put you on bed rest. That means no housework, stay at home and let your husband do everything, because I don't want you stressed.''

Gabby nodded slowly, not happy with the news but Matt laid his hand on her shoulder, letting her know it was okay.

Soon after they left and at home he made sure she was in bed soon, sleeping and he just hoped she would really rest up now. Even though he knew that he could not take away all her worries and stress, he just hoped that it would be enough to make sure that the babies would stay safely in her tummy just a few weeks longer.

As she was in bed he grabbed his phone to update the rest that was worried about her, calling the family first and making a voice message for the firehouse then.

''We came back from the hospital this morning. Gabby is put on bed rest, her body was so stressed and they were scared she would be going into labor but everything is still calm. She just can't be stressed anymore and they told us the twins might still come earlier. But that makes her even more stressed because not everything is done, But I will see you next shift.'' He said in a voice message, sending it in the message group they had for their shift and immediately the messages came in from the concerned other members of the shift, wondering if there was anything they could do but as he didn't want to ask for their help, not wanting to ask for help as he never wanted to because he was too proud for that.

''So, what do we still need?'' He asked as he walked into the bedroom then, hoping he could get everything done before the triplets would come.

''I made a list.'' She smiled at him and he took the list from her.

''Err...I might take Kelly.'' he said as he scratched his head.

''Oh, yeah cause Kelly knows lots of stuff about babies!'' She laughed.

''Well two idiots know more than one.'' He laughed and he kissed her on her forehead then, walking to the kitchen and asking Kelly to come with him. Even though he was sure that Kelly knew barely anything more than him, he liked to have his friend with him now because he was also worried and it was nice to have some good times with Kelly now. With all the extra jobs and shifts and caring for Gabby now there wouldn't be much time to spend time with his friends so this was a good opportunity.

Just a bit later, Kelly arrived, carrying a giant box inside the apartment.

''This is from the firehouse, we all thought that with extra baby, you could use this. We all pitched in.'' Kelly said then as he put the giant box down in the kitchen and Matt opened it, smiling as he saw all of the packs of diapers and formula.

''This will be in very good use once they are here.'' Matt smiled, so grateful the firehouse was trying to help them out as much as possible. Kelly helped him carry it to the nursery.

''Need some help here too?''

''Uhm, no I will finish it.'' Matt said then because he was a bit too ashamed to ask so much help from everybody.

''It's no effort. What if the babies come earlier than expected?'' Kelly asked then and Matt nodded.

''Yeah...''

''I will ask some of the guys if they can come fix it while we are going out to buy the last stuff, okay?'' Kelly said and Matt wanted to refuse the offer first because he wanted to finish everything himself but he also knew Kelly was right that if the triplets came earlier, the nursery wouldn't be ready.

''Okay.'' He finally said then and Kelly nodded.

''I will call Herrmann, Otis , Cruz and Capp. I know Tony has plans but somebody should be able to help, right?''

Matt just nodded, against he just felt a bit weird saying yes to the help, as he always stubborn and wanted to do it himself, but he was also glad that his friends were backing them up here and helping them out. Family didn't end with blood and the firehouse was a good example.

Suddenly the door to the nursery was opened just a bit more and Gabby came walking in.

''Hey, hey, this is not bed!'' Matt said then as Gabby walked in and sat down on the small chair that was in the room.

''You two are talking too loud.'' She said then.

''Gabby, you should be on bed rest.'' Kelly said as he kissed her on her cheek, happy to see her and that she seemed to be doing okay, even though it hadn't been going so well last night.

''I know, but I am losing my mind already, laying in bed.'' She sighed then, ''I keep thinking about what still has to be done and boug-''

''We are going to fix that! All of it, so no stress for you.'' Kelly smiled, ''Some of the boys are coming to help out with finishing the nursery and me and Matt are going to shop.''

''Oh that is great.'' Gabby smiled as she was so happy everything was going to be fixed now.

''Alright, back to bed now. Otis, Herrmann and Cruz are coming to finish the nursery and Brett is coming to help you with getting everything ready you still want like sorting out the baby stuff.'' Matt said then and Gabby smiled, it was good that Brett was coming by and would spend some time with her as she couldn't leave the house now.

Gabby sat down on the couch then, resting there, Matt letting the others in and he and Kelly left for shopping then.

''You look a lot more worried than yesterday.'' Brett said concerned as she sat down beside Gabby.

''I am stressed about not being stressed and that is making me more stressed.'' Gabby admitted.

''And we don't want you stressed, so what can I do to take the stress away?'' Brett asked then.

Meanwhile Kelly and Matt were walking through the store Gabby had send them and looked around.

They looked for all the stuff and gathered it all together.

''So how are you really feeling?'' Kelly asked as they walked to the checkout.

''I am happy to become a dad, but I am worried about the babies and Gabby...and with all the work piling on, I just don't know how to feel anymore. I am happy but so stressed.'' Matt admitted then and he was so glad to get it off his chest as he also couldn't tell Gabby now she shouldn't get stressed.

''We are all here for you, you know that right?'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''Thanks. The babies will not just have us a big, amazing family.'' Matt smiled then. With him and Gabby loving each other so much and having all these people also caring about them, it just had to turn out okay.

* * *

 **NOTE: Luckily the triplets are not coming yet but with Gabby on bed rest and Matt being piled on with even more work, how will that go?**

 **I hope you really liked this third chapter. Thank you so much for reading! please do really tell me what you think and if you want to see more. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know if you want to see more of this story and hopefully till next chapter.**


	4. Sleep and care

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am glad the third chapter was well received and that you liked that one! Thank you so much! Please do tell me what you think of this chapter as well! Don't leave the review box empty! ;)**

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Barely able to still get the key in the front door, Matt stumbled inside the apartment. Never had he ever been so tired.

The truck lieutenant of the other shift had been sick and as Matt could use the money very well now, he had opted to step in but even though he had worked two shifts now and that was good for their bank account for when the triplets were here, it wasn't so good for him. The shifts had been back to back and he was just exhausted now and wanted to crawl in bed as soon as possible.

''Hey Matt.'' Gabriela's mom said as Matt came walking in. Gabby's mom was staying with her when he had to work and even when he was at home, she still stayed around, making sure he took good care of her.

''Hey Esmeralda.'' He said and she immediately came walking his way, hugging him tight and pulling him after her to the kitchen then.

''I made breakfast for you, you need to eat well after so much work!'' Esmeralda said cheerful as she made him sit down by the dinner table and put a plate full of food in front of him.

''How was Gabby these two days?'' Matt asked as he was not hungry at all, but also didn't want to refuse the food.

''Gabby was Gabby, stubborn, saying she was going crazy with resting up. Last night wasn't so good, she had lots of back pain and couldn't find a good position to sleep in but she still slept a bit here and there.''

Matt nodded. He managed just to take a few bites but was really too tired to eat.

''I am sorry, I am just so tired.'' Matt excused himself then as he did feel bad because Esmeralda had done her best to make breakfast for him but he was too tired.

''it's okay, I will put it in the fridge, you can eat it later.''

''Has Gabby already had breakfast?''

''Yes.'' Her mom said and Matt nodded. It good her mom was looking out for her so well. The first week it had been hard because her mom wanted to do everything and Matt also wanted to do as much as he could but her mom wanted to do that too and had been hard for him to leave some things to her mom but now it was fine and he saw how happy it made Gabby that he and her mom got along so well.

He walked to the bedroom then and walked in, so happy to see Gabby again

''Hey, I am home.'' He said as he kissed Gabby.

''I can see that.'' She smiled, ''I missed you, they missed you.''

''Two shifts are killing! I missed you too! All of you!'' He smiled then, kissing her again and rubbing and kissing the baby bump then, laying in bed beside her and holding her close, so ready to go to sleep.

''Did your mom sleep on my side of the bed?'' Matt asked then as he frowned, looking at his pillow that was filled with black hair.

''Yeah.'' Gabby asked then, ''why?'''

''Cause I asked her not to.'' Matt said as he turned his pillow around, too tired to switch the pillowcase and collapsed on the bed, almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.

''Matt, can you just grab me an extra blanket?'' Gabby asked, poking him against his shoulder and he got up, walked to the cabinet in their bedroom and got one the rolled up blankets from the top shelf. He laid it over her and they kissed again and he laid down beside her, laying his arms around her again and hoping to finally get some goodnight sleep.

Suddenly there were so many loud noises from the living room and he opened one eye.

''I think my mom is cleaning.'' Gabby said then and Matt got up out of bed again.

''Well I am sure that I want to sleep.'' Matt said then and he walked to the living room, Gabby's mom cleaning the living room while singing loud.

''Esmeralda, thank you so much for being so helpful and so good for us. But maybe you want to take a day off too? I will clean the house again after my nap.'' He said then as he also didn't want to offend her as she was just trying to help out and was very nice.

''Oh no no, it's okay! I like cleaning!'' Esmeralda Dawson said and she continued on then, singing loud again as she was banging the cabinets doors while cleaning them.

''Esmeralda, maybe you can stop singing? It's just the walls in this house are really thin...and I am trying to sleep? Your singing is amazing though!'' Matt tried to keep it good between her and him.

''Oh yeah, is humming okay?'' Esmeralda smiled.

''Yes, sure.'' Matt just said as he walked back to the bedroom, glad the singing was at least done.

Matt felt he was dozing off, so content with finally being in bed and cuddling with Gabriela when he heard the vacuum being turned on and her mom singing loud as she was vacuuming the hallway then, even banging against the bedroom door and Matt got up again.

''Matt, just let her be, she is trying to help!'' Gabby said as she didn't want Matt and her mom to get in a fight.

He pulled open the door and tried not to look to annoyed.

''Still too loud?'' Esmeralda Dawson asked concerned.

''A bit.'' Matt said, still trying not to be rude. He knew that Gabby appreciated having her around now she couldn't do much and Esmeralda didn't mean bad.

''Did you nap? Cause I want to clean your bathroom. I will make lunch first so -''

''I just got an unexpected contracting job so I have to leave soon.'' Matt lied then and he walked back into the bedroom.

''What, you have an unexpected contracting job?'' Gabby asked confused.

''Yeah, got it during shift, forgot to tell you but I will be home in time, I promise. Will take your favorite dinner.'' He smiled and kissed her and got dressed then.

Hours later, while he was gone and Esmeralda was done cleaning, she walked to Gabriela.

''I am going soon, Matt should be home soon, right?''

''No I will be fine. I really wonder where Matt is.'' Gabby said concerned.

Meanwhile Kelly Severide sat in the living room on the couch, trying to turn the TV loud enough to get over his friend's snoring. He was glad that Matt had called him for help instead of getting upset at home he couldn't sleep.

A little later, Matt joined him again, dressed and all.

''That was the best sleep ever, thank you so much.''

''You are welcome, hopefully your mother in law is done cleaning now.''

''I am sure she is, she is going home tonight and will come back tomorrow morning, but she is a sweetheart.''

''You should you back to your real wife now, sweety.'' Kelly teased him and Matt walked out then, laughing and waving at his friend was he walked to the truck, picking up some food along the way and later he walked into the bedroom, Gabby sighed.

''The prodigal husband has returned.''

''Hey, I brought you some Thai food you love.'' He said as he walked into the bedroom.

''Mmhm'' Gabby smiled and looked at him with a frown then, ''How was the contracting job.''

''It was good, not much work.'' He said then as he started to unpack the bags.

''Oh yeah, what was it?'' Gabby asked then.

''I had to do roof thingies...'' He said as he opened the bags and handed her one of the boxes and chopsticks.

''Oh yeah, and those roof thingies what exactly where you doing?'' She teased him, poking him as she always knew when he was lying.

''Oh you know, just stuff. you now, work stuff on a roof.''

''Matthew Casey you are a truly terrible liar.'' She laughed, ''Diego makes better lies than you and he is 12.''

''Okay, okay. I went to Kelly to sleep.'' Matt admitted.

''I had a feeling.'' Gabby smiled then as she started eating, matt sitting down on the bed beside her, having dinner as well, ''it's my mom, huh?''

''I - no - maybe. I mean I know she is tried to help and I really truly love her and what she is doing for us but I really needed some sleep this morning. I was exhausted and her singing and clea-''

''It's fine Matt, I get it. Why didn't you just tell my mom?''

''I - I didn't want to get mad at your mom because I knew that would stress you out even more.'' He said then and she smiled.

''That's sweet, but I know my mom can be handful.'' Gabby said then as she knew her mom could be loud and a bit too cheerful at times, but she never minded because she was just the same, but she guessed it could be a bit much for Matt when he was tired.

''But you love your mom...and I don't want to make you upset because I got mad at your mom, you have enough going on.'' He said then and she smirked.

''She is going to be back tomorrow morning there.''

''Yeah, but tomorrow I have real contracting to do.'' Matt smirked.

'''No more cuddling with Kelly?'' Gabby asked, ''Cause next you should ask him if he comes here to lie between us if you want to sleep with him.''

Matt laughed. ''Nobody cuddled as good as you.''

''Oh, thank god, I was already worried I had to get jealous with Kelly.'' She laughed and he kissed her, taking the empty box of Thai from her then and cleaning it up.

He walked back to the bedroom then and got into his loungewear as well, laying down beside her as she was picking a movie too watch. Usually they would go on runs in the evening but as she was pregnant now, they had been doing calmer things in the evening now.

''You are not angry I sneaked off so sleep?''

''No, not at all. You are doing so much and you must be stressed too, ofcourse I am not angry with you!'' She said then.

''I know but maybe I should just have been honest.''

''You have been working double shifts for me and the baby, I can be angry that you sneaked out to sleep.'' She smiled and kissed him and he laid his arm around her, the other arm on the baby bump as they laid together, watching the movie.

''I am ready to become a dad.'' He said then.

''Just a few more weeks.'' Gabby smiled then, laying her hand on his that was on the big baby bump.

''I know.'' He said, ''Hopefully they will stay in there just 4 weeks longer so it will all be good.''

''Pffft 4 more weeks in bed.'' She smirked then but nodded, ''I hope so too.''

''It will all be worth it when the babies are here.'' He promised.

''If they look like me, yes.'' She teased him and he laughed too, looking at her.

''Gosh, I love you.'' He said, drowning in her beautiful eyes and kissing her, so excited to start a family with this wonderful woman.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby is on bed rest and her mom is helping out, but Matt and Gabby are so ready for the babies to come already!**

 **I hope you really liked this fourth chapter. Thank you so much for reading! please do really tell me what you think and if you want to see more. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know if you want to see more of this story and hopefully till next chapter.**


	5. Fear and Joy

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am glad the fourth chapter was well received and that you liked that one and thought it was funny! Thank you so much! Please do tell me what you think of this chapter as well! Don't leave the review box empty as I think this is party the chapter you have been waiting for! ;)**

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

Casey put his crowbar back in the truck, so glad they had finished this call well. But just when he thought everything was okay, Boden came walking his way.

''Casey, Gabby has just been taken to the hospital, she has gone into delivery.'' Boden said then, ''I told them you will get to get there as soon as possible. Gabby will have her C-section I about an hour.''

''Is the ambulance still here?'' Matt asked then, trying to stay calm as he wanted to be there as soon as possible as he wasn't sure if it would be alright now that she was going into labor earlier but he saw it was gone. He had hoped he could catch a ride to Chicago Med from there as it would save him time from going back to the firehouse and going with his truck from there but there was no other choice left.

''Chief, can we drop him off at the hospital? Will safe him a lot of time.'' Herrmann said then and Boden finally nodded and quick they made their way to the truck. Matt's heart was racing in his chest as the truck drove away, Otis putting the sirens on as they rushed to Chicago Med. Matt knew he would be in time to still see Gabby for the C-section now but he was so nervous.

''Lieutenant, I know you are nervous now...but just think about those wonderful babies you will be holding in just a couple of hours. It will be the most magical moment of your life, I promise that.'' Herrmann said then, laying his hand on Casey's shoulder over the chair.

''Thanks.'' Matt said but he also looked down. The babies were coming 2 weeks early and with the three of them he was concerned.

''Gabby and those babies will be fine, Matt - I mean lieutenant, I am sure.'' Herrmann said then, pinching Matt's shoulder again and finally Matt nodded.

As they parked by the hospital Matt jumped out and Herrmann walked with him.

''Radio me if there is a call!'' Herrmann said then as he took the radio from Casey and Otis nodded as the two walked inside. Matt asked for Gabby and was let to a small cubicle.

''Oh, Matt, you are here!'' Gabby said crying as he almost jumped to the bed, kissing her.

''I am here.'' He said then, grabbing her hand.

''Matt, I am scared.'' She said then, ''the c-section is going to happen soon, Matt, they lost the heartbeat of one of the babies!'' She cried and he tried not to get upset by what she just had said.

''It is going to be okay, you and all the babies are going to be okay.'' He promised then, but he was worried now too.

''I love you.'' He said then as he kissed her before she got taken away, looking as they took the bed away. So worried and scared.

He sat down and Herrmann sat down beside him.

''You don't have to stay.'' Matt said then.

''I am staying right here with you...until there is a call. You know, when Kenny was born and I was at the call in the prison and I had no idea how Cindy and the baby were you were here for me...and now I am going to be here for you.'' Herrmann said.

''I appreciate that, thank you.'' Matt said and they sat together, waiting for a while until Herrmann was called back and Matt waited alone, so relieved when after two hours, he finally sat the doctor walking towards him whom they had had all their appointments with and had been at the c-section.

''Congratulations daddy.'' The doctor smiled as she came walking towards Matt.

''How is Gabby, how are the babies?'' he asked concerned.

''Gabriela is in the pacu. As soon as she woke up we will bring her to a room in the maternity ward as there were no complications during the c-section. The babies are born without any severe complications. The first boy was 4 and a half pounds, the other boy just over 4 and the girl was smaller and lighter, she is 3 pounds.''

Matt looked concerned but the doctor smiled.

''It's alright, she is small but no problems as far as we can see. We will provide her with some extra feeding and nutrients through a feeding tube for the time she is here just so she was gain some weight and catch up with her brothers.''

''That is great...can I see Gabby...or the babies?''

''Gabby shouldn't be too long, but I can take you to see the babies. It might a bit early to hold them but no problem to see them.'' The doctor said as she walked to the special care nursery with Matt.

''They are right there, that incubator.'' She said as she waved Matt to walk after her and they walked to the incubator.

''We are monitoring their oxygen levels, their temperature.'' The doctor explained, ''Although so far everything is looking good they are premies so we do have to keep an close eye on them.''

''Yeah, please do.'' Matt said a bit absent as his attention was totally drawn to the babies. They were just so beautiful. They were laying all next to each other and the doctor smiled.

''They are small, but so cute and rosy.'' She smiled and Matt nodded. The girl was between the boys, visibly a lot smaller, but he smiled because she was just as beautiful.

''Did you and Gabby already think of the names?''

''Yes.'' Matt said and the doctor smiled.

''If you like you can name them now so we make clearer files on them.''

''Oh uh...'' he said then. ''Well we had Kylie for the girl.''

The doctor smiled and wrote it down.

''From the Kardashian's?'' She smirked and Matt tried not to grin.

''Almost.'' He smirked then.

''For the boys we had Aaron and Christon. Uhm...should I point out which gets which name?'' Matt asked as he looked at the two boys.

''Yeah.''

Matt looked for a moment and finally decided.

''That is Christon and that is Aaron.'' He said then and she nodded.

''Sounds good, hopefully your wife agrees - speaking of which, she might be in a room now, if you want to see her.''

''Yes,''

A little later, he finally said by Gabby's beside.

''how are you feeling?''

''Alright...'' She said hoarse. ''The babies?''

''The babies are so beautiful.'' He said with tears in his eyes, kissing her on her forehead, so grateful that she and the babies were okay and ready for the future.

 **The next day**

* * *

Matt was sitting with Gabby. Even though she was very tired c-section, she was so excited as she would get to see the triplets today. Until now she had to do with the pictures Matt had made on his phone but now she finally would get to see them. Yesterday she had been too tired and sore to go to the special care nursery but the twins would come here today.

The nurse brought the crib into Gabby's room, the three babies peacefully asleep inside. All them where swaddled in their own small blanket but were still laying close together.

''Oh look at her, she is so tiny.'' Gabby sighed as they looked at little Kylie. She was between her brothers and she was somewhat smaller than them but also peacefully asleep.

''Do you want to hold them?'' the nurse asked then and Gabby nodded.

''I am scared I don't have enough arms to hold them all though.'' Matt smirked then.

''It's good we are with the two of us.'' Gabby smiled at him.

''Alright, little Christon is ready to be held I think.'' The nurse smiled as she lifted the boy up and Gabby stretched out her arms and took Christon. As she lifted up Aaron Gabby took him as well in her other arm and Matt shook her head.

''Look at that, mommy bear won't share her babies.''

''Well, there is still a baby left.'' She smiled and the nurse lifted up Kylie.

''There she is, the little girl.'' The nurse smiled, ''So far her brothers are very sweet for her.''

Matt chuckled but felt a bit nervous then as he got to hold the little girl. She seemed to small and fragile but carefully he took her then.

''Oh hey, hello. I got you.'' Matt smiled as he took Kylie from the nurse and laid the girl in his arms. She was so tiny and light but peacefully asleep as he rocked her.

''Look at Aaron, he's got his tongue out. Looks like you.'' She smirked.

''No that is Christon'' Matt said then, ''Trust me, I named them, blonde hair is Christon and brown hair is Aaron .''

''Aww but Matt he looks more like an Aaron!'' Gabby said then and he laughed.

''he looks more like an Aaron?''

''Yeah you should have named them to other way around.'' She smirked, ''But it doesn't matter, you are perfect just the way you are.'' She smiled at both boys in her arms.

''I can't believe we gave live to these little miracles.'' She whispered then and he kissed her.

''We are going to be a great family.'' He smiled then.

''I am sure about that too.'' She smiled, looking at their precious little babies and wondering what the future would bring.

* * *

 **NOTE: The twins have been born and Matt and Gabby are so excited about their little family, but how will it go now they suddenly have to care for three babies?**

 **I hope you really liked this fifth chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was what you hoped for this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if you want to see more. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know if you want to see more of this story and hopefully till next chapter.**


	6. Overprotective

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I am glad you liked the previous chapter as well. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter at the end but most of all, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **5 days later**

Matt sat by Gabby in the hospital. She was still recovering from the C-section but after 5 days, he would finally get to take her and all the babies home in 2 days. It was almost visiting hour and the last few days the room with everybody who wished to see the new parents and the babies.

''Wonder how busy it is going to be today.'' Matt smirked.

''Well, can't be worse than yesterday with Eva, Diego and Violet coming and all of them wanting to hold the babies.''

''It was sweet...hectic...but sweet.''

The door opened then and Cindy and Christopher Herrmann came walking in.

''Hey you two.'' Herrmann smiled as he walked in, so excited to see the new parents and their babies. Cindy was walking right behind him and smiled when she was Gabby, beaming and so happy about being a mom.

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Cindy asked as she kissed Gabby on the cheek, Gabby smiling.

''I am alright, going home in 2 days. We probably get to take all three babies home.'' Gabby smiled and Herrmann hit Matt on his shoulder, a bit rough but smiled then as he looked at the little boy in Matt's arms.

''Is that Aaron?''

''No this is Christon.'' Matt smiled then.

''Look at him, he is adorable.'' Cindy sighed as she took Aaron from Gabby.

''He looks a lot like Matt.'' Christopher smiled as he looked at Aaron.

''Where is the girl?'' Cindy asked then.

''She should be here in just a bit. She is still in the special care nursery while the boys are already in basic neonatal care. But it shouldn't be long before she is here too. If she keeps doing as well as she has been doing the last few days we get to take her home too in 2 days.'' Gabby explained.

''Anything wrong with her?'' Christopher asked very concerned.

''Well, she is just very small and light so they are feeding her extra's. '' Matt said then, ''but nothing else seems to be off to get really concerned.''

There was a knock on the door and as Matt told them they could open it, Otis, Cruz and Kelly came walking in.

''Any more space for some visitors for the babies?''

Matt looked at Gabby as it was her choice but she nodded.

''Come in guys, just make sure that the nurses don't kick you out.'' She smiled then.

The door opened again and a nurse came in with the crib in which Kylie was peacefully asleep.

''Little girl, lots of people here to visit you. Let me just bring you to your daddy first.'' The nurse smiled as she picked Kylie up and handed her to Matt.

''She is tiny...but so cute.'' Kelly smiled, even though he had seen Kylie before when he had visited them 2 days ago.

''Can I hold her?'' Otis asked then as Cruz was holding Aaron now but Cindy was still cooing to Christon and didn't seem ready to give away the cute little boy just yet.

''No.'' Matt finally said then and Kelly chuckled.

''Wow, calm there proud daddy.''

Gabby looked a bit surprised at Matt but he was suddenly looking so overprotective over the little baby girl.

''Alright, another time maybe.'' Otis just said then and Kelly tried to think of something.

''Do you have a triple stroller already?'' He said then as they also had something to tell him.

''No, not yet. The doctor said it is okay to put them in one pram for the first couple of months while they are still small, but we will buy one soon.'' Matt said then. They had looked for one but it was very expensive and it was good that they could save some money just waiting for the triplets to grow.

''Well, we were thinking of buying you one as a gift.''

''What! No! That is too much!'' Gabby said as they were really expensive.

''Hey I am not buying it alone.'' Kelly said then.

''We are part of the deal as well.'' Cruz said and Otis nodded, Herrmann smiling too.

''Guys, really, it is too much.''

''It's too late, Capp already gathered all the money. The men are going to make sure you going around in style.'' He told little Aaron then.

Later, the visitors all left and the babies were taken away as well but Matt stayed with Gabby.

''Are you in any pain?'' He asked concerned as she had been in a lot of pain yesterday night from the c-section.

''No, I am good. I just have to go to the bathroom.''

''Here, I got you.'' He said as he helped her get up, holding his arm around her waist then and holding her hand as they walked to the bathroom, slowly.

''The pain really has to become less soon...otherwise I can't care for the babies.'' She said upset as the bathroom seemed so far away.

''Well, you know your mom is staying with us to help us out and I have two weeks off...'' Matt tried to calm her worries.

''I know, I know, but still, the doctor told me all the things I couldn't do and it is too many of them!'' She gritted her teeth as he opened the bathroom door.

He waited by the door until she was done and she smiled at him after getting out of the bathroom.

''Want to walk around a bit? The doctor said you have to.''

''Okay.'' She agreed and he grabbed the bathrobe he had taken from home for her and her slippers. He helped getting both on and she smiled.

''Starting to feel like Cinderella.''

''Yeah, don't get used to it.'' He teased her and they walked around the hallway,

''I feel so crappy, wearing granny panties and smelling like hospital.'' She smirked then but he kissed he in her neck.

''You are glowing because you became a mommy and you are really beautiful.''

He helped her back to the bed and as she sat down on the edge of the bed she panted.

''Okay, I haven't felt this terrible since my first day at the academy.'' She smirked and he laughed, helped her sit back on the bed and get her legs on.

''How do you mean?'' He asked as he put the blanket over her again.

''I had so much muscle ache after the first training. I had muscle pain in places I didn't even realize I had muscles.'' She chuckled and he laughed as well.

''You never showed that.''

''Hey, my boyfriend, now husband is a tough lieutenant, I had to prove myself.''

''Oh you know I never doubted you!'' He smiled as he tucked her in and sat down on her beside then. ''I have always been so proud of you. Now even more. You carried those three babies like a champ.''

She laughed and he kissed her on her forehead.

The door opened again and the nurse walked in with the crib with Aaron and Christon.

''I figured you might want to feed them.'' The nurse said as she walked in with the two boys and Gabby smiled.

''Yes!''

Even though at first she had wanted to nurse the babies herself, but now they had decided they would work with bottles and formula. It was just too much hassle and it would take too much time to nurse all three babies.

The nurse handed them a bottle with formula then and they both fed one of the boys, so happy they finally got the chance to do this. After a bit the nurse came to take the babies back to the nursery they were staying.

''How about Kylie?'' Matt asked then.

''Well, she is still being fed by us so we can monitor closely what she drinks and what not and if she gets enough nutrients...but if you like I can see if I can bring her to you for some goodnight cuddling.''

''That sounds good.'' Gabby smiled then as the nurse took the two boys away again. It was too bad they couldn't hold their babies all day but they knew that they got to take them home soon and they would really be a family then and they were just grateful that the babies were okay.

''Can I hold Kylie now for once?'' Gabby teased him.

''Ofcourse.'' He laughed, ''I am sorry about today.''

''No trouble, it is cute you are so concerned about our little daughter. I don't think Otis will hurt her though...maybe his moustache will just scare her off a bit.''

They laughed again and he nodded.

''Yeah, you are right. I don't know, she is so small and fragile. '' Matt said then. ''It's not that I don't trust Otis but I don't know...I like to keep her safely in my arms.''

Gabby laid her hand on his jaw.

''It's adorable.'' She smiled then.

''I like to look after my girls.'' He smiled then, laying his hand on hers and kissing her again.

Both of them looked as the nurse walked in with Kylie.

''She was being very squirmy, I think she wanted to be hugged by her parents again.'' She smiled as she handed the girl to Gabby.

''We get to take her home too on Tuesday, right? Together with the boys?'' Gabby asked then as she caressed Kylie over her cheek.

''No reason so far that she has to stay longer. We will keep a close eye on her and we will make sure to provide you with extra nutrients for her but I think she should be able to go home with her brothers. She is a lucky girl, having two brothers looking out of her.'' The nurse smiled.

''And an overprotective daddy.'' Gabby said then and Matt smiled.

''Yeah, well.''

''Oh don't worry, you are not the first one.'' The nurse smirked, ''and you won't be last. I had daddy's so protective they wouldn't even let me hold the babies - while I was trying to do my job.''

''See, I am not that bad'' Matt teased Gabby.

They sat together then with Kylie, the little girl asleep in Gabby's arms.

''I am so grateful all of them are okay. She is tiny but she will be okay and the boys are doing great... and I am glad you came out well too.'' He said then.

''Ofcourse...'' Gabby smiled, ''and now it's just counting down until we get to be a family at home.''

''I can't wait.'' Matt nodded.

* * *

 **NOTE: The family has to spend some more time in the hospital but the moment they can finally take the babies home is coming very soon and how will that go?!**

 **I hope you really liked this sixth chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the different characters in this chapter! please do really tell me what you think. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	7. Home

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! I hope you don't mind the almost daily updates! I hope you will like this chapter as well with the family coming home and trying to manage. Please tell me what you think of this chapter at the end!**

* * *

 **2 days later**

Matt was so excited he finally got to take his girls home and while Gabby was already in the car, he was trying to get all the twins in their car seats. The car was parked right before of the entrance of the hospital as Gabby still couldn't walk far and cars were allowed to stop here to pick up people.

The car behind him honked again and Matt looked up, trying not to look to angry. But was hard getting three babies in their car seats, making sure they were secure. It took just a while and he got the other car was impatient, but he couldn't help but take some time putting the triplets in their seats as he wanted to do it well.

''What is taking so long?'' Gabby asked then.

''Three squirming babies.'' He said then, leaning in the car as he had to put Kylie in the middle seat and finally when he had strapped her in he could fold the pram and take a seat in the driver's seat.

''Time to take you all home.'' He smiled then as he started driving home.

At home she carried one of the babies, him carrying the other two and she took Christon out of the car seat then, wanted to bend down to put him in the crib but let out a gasp then as it hurt the scar and Matt rushed to her, taking Christon from her and putting the boy down in the crib, holding his arm around Gabby then.

''The scar?''

''Yeah.'' She sighed then.

''Well, I will put the babies in the crib from now on.'' He said and kissed her and she nodded.

''It's alright, just hurt for a second.''

They walked out of the nursery and he shrugged.

''Now what?''

''I would like to take a bath.'' She said then, ''So that is what I am going to do.''

''Yeah, let me just help you out.'' He said then and she nodded slowly, even though she wanted to do it herself, everything was still sore and the worst part was the scar, so getting in and out of clothes was hard.

''It's great that you are so awesome at undressing me.'' She smirked then as carefully got her shirt off.

''Years and years of training.'' He said very serious, but smiling then and she laughed.

''My mom called earlier if she had to stay over tonight to look after the babies?''

''I think we will manage.'' He said as he helped her step out of the sweatpants.

''I think your scar is healing up nicely.'' He said then as it wasn't bleeding anymore.

''It's ugly.'' She sighed then. The C-section scar was still red, but with the stitches out she was so glad she could take a bath.

''Are you kidding me? It's not.'' He said then as he took her hands and helped her sit down, knew it was still sore and painful.

''Matt don't lie.'' She said as he helped her sit down in the water.

''I am not lying. My mom thought me not to lie.'' He said as he washed her back and she smiled.

''I know...I mean...I don't mind the scar...it's just from the triplets birth.'' She said, ''I just feel saggy and with the stretch marks...I can't wait to start working out to get fit again.''

''Well you know I think you are beautiful in any way. Stretch marks, scars...however you look.''

She smiled as he was so sweet.

''I am going to check on the babies, you lay back and enjoy your bath.'' He said then and she nodded. He walked to the nursery and saw the boys were asleep, Kylie squirming and awake and he carefully picked her up, laid her against his chest, softly caressing her over her head and tried to calm the girl down. She fell asleep against him and he laid her back, but as he wanted to get up to go back to Gabby, Christon cried and he raced to the crib, trying to pick the boy up before he would wake up his brother and sister but soon enough they were crying as well and he was trying to comfort 3 babies.

After 15 minutes of trying to get all the babies calmed down and back asleep, he walked back to the bathroom then.

''That took a while.'' She smirked, ''not that I minded though.''

''When one starts to cry it's a disaster waiting to happen.''

''Yeah, they are lucky they are cute.'' Gabby said as Matt helped her up and dried her back as she tried to do as much as she could herself.

He helped her in some pajamas and they walked to the living room then, Gabby sitting down while Matt ordered food for the both of them.

''Do you still want to ask my mom to come help us out?''

''No, we should be fine. I don't know, I spend away from you and the babies and I would like it to be just us tonight. We can look after the triplets, I am sure.'' He said but as she nodded he could also see she didn't really agree.

''Well we could ask your mom if that is what you want.'' He said concerned then.

''No, it is fine.'' She said then.

''Gabby, I can see you don't agree.'' He said concerned.

''I- I- it is just that I can't really take care of the babies tonight. I mean, I can't lift them out of the crib and carry them to the bedroom to feed them -''

''So I will do that. I prefer walking a couple of times there tonight over having your mom here. I like your mom but I also like to look after our babies ourselves. I will do it, I promise. Just you and me tonight, okay?'' He said then and finally she nodded.

''I don't want to go against your wishes though if you want your mom here tonight, just say so.'' He said then but she shook her head then.

''No, it is fine. You are right.'' She smiled and he kissed her, going to his car then to pick up the food.

Suddenly she heard a soft cry from the nursery and got up, walked towards the nursery. Aaron was crying now and she wanted to lift him up, but knew it would hurt. But then she also didn't want the other babies to wake up and quick she lifted him up, walking out of the nursery, trying to ignore the pain in her stomach and she walked to the couch then, holding the boy in her arms and trying shush him but suddenly she just broke down herself, sobbing uncontrollably.

The front door opened and Matt walked in, almost dropping the food then and sitting down beside her, concerned.

''What is wrong?'' He asked concerned as he barely ever saw his wife cry.

''It's all just so much.'' She sobbed, burying her face in his neck and sobbing. He rubbed over her back, making sure Aaron was okay in her arms.

''it is a lot...I know.''

''I just feel sore and ugly. And I can't even lift up the babies properly.'' She cried.

''You are not ugly...and I am sorry you are sore and I wasn't here. Give it just a few days and you will be able to lift them p and everything will be better, I promise. Just give yourself some time to recover and you are already an amazing mommy.'' He said softly.

''I am sorry I made your body hurt even more.''

''Hey, it is not your fault.'' She said then, ''You just weren't here for a minute.''

''Well you are right, we should have called your mom.'' He said then but she shrugged.

''Well we are going to bed soon so I guess you are not leaving again.''

''True.'' He said then and he took Aaron from her and put her in bed, plating up their food then and they had dinner together, but both of them almost too tired to eat.

After dinner they laid down in bed, tired but so happy to be home again together and he had her in his arms as they fell asleep.

Barely a few hours later they were woken up by the three babies crying.

''I will go get them and get the bottles ready.'' Matt said as he got up out of bed, feeling so tired. After getting the boys and bringing them to Gabby he took Kylie and walked to the kitchen with her.

He held Kylie against him with his arm while preparing the first bottle and bringing her and the bottle to Gabby then. She was so tired and had to try not to fall asleep while he was preparing the other two bottles with formula. It had looked so easy to wake up in the middle of the night for the babies but with taking them home and the hectic last few days with the hospital it was harder than expected.

Gabby was feeding Christon with the first bottle, the other two babies laying right beside her and Matt joined her then, putting one bottle on her nightstand and feeding Aaron then. He tried not to fall asleep and he saw that Gabby was struggling too.

''We should have let my mom stay.'' She mumbled then.

''Yeah, but we also should take care of our own babies.''

''My mom doesn't mind helping.''

''I know, but I don't like asking for help.'' He said and they were quiet for a minute. Gabby wanted to snap but also didn't want to get angry with him. The problem was that they were both tired and that made them angry, but they didn't want to snap at each other. Way later they finished feeding the babies and tired Matt lifted them up again, making two trips.

Matt put all the babies back in their cribs and walked to the bed then, so tired.

''I am sorry about what I said.'' He said then, ''I know you like having your mom around and you are right, with you still in pain and recovering, your mom helping out would be very helpful.''

''Well, I know you like doing things yourself and that you don't like agreeing people to help and I should respect that too. It is not that I don't think you can do it but I also don't want you to get upset or stressed.''

They kissed and she sighed.

''I need to go to the bathroom but I am too tired and sore.''

''Well, I am sure I can fix that.'' He said softly as he took her in his arms then and lifted her up, carrying her to the ensuite.

''Matt, you were so tired too!'' She sighed then.

''Well I promised to take care for you.'' He said then as he put her down, making sure she alright and carrying her back to the bed then and cuddling up with her again.

''I love you...and even though it won't be easy with three babies, we are going to manage, I am sure.'' He said then and she smiled.

''Our big little family.'' She smirked as she cuddled up with him again.

''Yeah, and now sleep.'' He said softly but before even closing his eyes, one of the babies cried.

* * *

 **NOTE: The family is home now but dealing with three babies won't be easy, even if they are confident!**

 **I hope you really liked this sixth chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the emotions this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	8. Noise and neighbors

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter! with all the requests for this story again for today I hope you don't mind it's this story again! I hope you will like this chapter as well with the family coming home and trying to manage. Please tell me what you think of this chapter at the end!**

* * *

 **9 days later**

It felt like they just had fallen asleep after feeding the triplets at 3 am when Kylie started to cry. Tired Matt got up out of bed and walked to the crib the back of their bedroom. As she woke up a lot and night and cried a lot, they had moved her to their bedroom because it saved them from the boys waking up too.

He took her in his arms and walked back to the bed, sitting down. Gabby remained asleep and he knew she was so tired, guessing that she really just needed some sleep.

''Shhh, shhh.'' He said as he tried to calm her down but she kept on crying and scared to wake up Gabby as well, he walked to the kitchen then, holing her and talking softly to her as he was opening the fridge, grabbing some orange juice for himself then as he sat down with her.

He kept rocking her, talking softly and trying to soothe her when he accidentally knocked over the small bottle he had just grabbed from the fridge, causing a loud bang and Kylie started to cry again.

He groaned softly as she had finally stopped crying but had started now again and Gabby walked into the kitchen.

''Sorry I woke you up.'' He said but she sat down.

''It's alright, it's not like I had been asleep that long anyway.'' She said as he sat down.

''If they want me to do a crying contest with Kylie I might just win.'' He said then as he was so tired and for a second she smiled, kissing him against his temple then and took Kylie from him, trying to soothe her.

''Still so happy with the babies but oh I am tired.'' She said then and he nodded.

They said in the kitchen a lot longer before Kylie settles down and fell asleep and they laid her back in the crib, going back to bed themselves as well.

Finally both of them were almost asleep again when there was loud knocking on their front door.

''Who could that be? It's 7 am.'' Gabby yawned.

''I'll go.'' Matt said as he got up again, yawning as well as he walked to the front door and opened it, to see the middle aged man that lived under them with his wife.

''Hey.'' Their neighbor said angry and Matt nodded.

''Can I help you?''

''So like, can you get your baby to stop crying?'' The man asked a bit upset.

''One of them, definitely. All three, I wish.'' Matt said. Even though he wanted to be considerate of the neighbors, the man had been so aggressive with saying that.

''Oh. You have three now? That is just great.''

''Yeah, we have three babies. They cry. We try to get them quiet as soon as possible and be quiet at night.'' He said then, wanting to close the door.

''Me and my wife can't sleep!'' He complained.

''Me and my wife neither!'' Matt said then and the man sighed annoyed.

''Look, I am really really sorry. we will try to be even more quiet.'' Matt said then, also didn't want to get in a fight and realized now that he was tired, he was snappy and unfriendly.

''Alright.'' The neighbor just said then and Matt closed the door.

He walked back to bed, Gabby asleep and he was so glad to see she was at least asleep for now. Last week her mom had helped her out a lot but as they already booked a holiday to the Dominican republic to visit the family and it had been expensive, they also hadn't want to cancel it so they were on their own this week.

Not being able to sleep, he tossed and turned until the babies woke up and were hungry and they fed the babies together until Gabby pulled the leg of his jeans as he was burping Christon.

''Can you go to the supermarket?'' Gabby asked then, ''I think we could use some extra milk.''

''Yeah, sure.'' Matt said then, still trying to get Christon to burp. Suddenly the boy threw up some of the milk all over Matt's shirt and Matt sighed. Gabby took the boy from him as he walked to the bedroom. But halfway through he walked back to the kitchen, grabbing his car keys.

''I will go get the milk.''

''Thank you.'' Gabby smiled as she was finishing feeding Kylie and he walked out then.

''Wait you are not going to change your shirt?'' She asked then, scrunching up her nose.

''We have enough to do besides laundry. I already changed my shirt five times this week cause he spit on it and I am not going to let you do anymore laundry than necessary.'' He said then and she smiled, just before he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

After driving to the supermarket he walked inside, so tired. In a few days he would go back on shift and that made him nervous and he wasn't sure how he and Gabby would cope with that. Her mom would probably come to help but both of them barely caught any sleep already.

He walked into the shop, putting gallons of milk in the shopping cart when he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him.

''Casey, you look like hell.'' He suddenly heard behind him and he turned around, Donna and Wallace Boden standing just a tiny bit away from him and he smiled.

''Three babies is heaven and hell in one.'' He smirked then.

''You look tired.'' Donna said a bit concerned.

''Well, we are doing okay with the babies.'' He said then.

''Managing them at night?''

''Managing, yeah. We are both just a bit tired, but we are managing.'' ,Matt smiled then.

''Looks like one of the triplets didn't like his milk.'' Donna smirked as she pointed at Matt's shirt.

''Yeah, Christon spits out his milk. But I am running out of shirts by now.'' Matt joked and he walked to the shopping card, little Terrance waving at him in the seat in the shopping card.

''You got to go shopping too little man?'' He asked as Matt let his hands go through the big bunch of curls on his head and Terrance laughed.

''Tjeesee'' Terrance said then and he turned around in the seat a bit, pointing at the cheese.

''Yes I can see you bought cheese.'' Matt smirked then and Boden and Donna looked at each other. The triplets were lucky to have him as a dad, but looking at him now they were not sure if he and Gabby were really managing so well cause the vital lieutenant just looked exhausted now.

''Alright, see you on shift again, take care of your babies and Gabby.'' Boden said then and he nodded. Matt walked to the counter then, paying for all the milk and walking back to his truck, wanting to drive home but he was so tired. For a moment he just sat there, yawning and trying to start the car but he was just so tired, not even sure if it was smart of him to drive right now.

But he did drive home then, going through a drive through to get some coffee and walked back inside at home.

When he walked back inside the babies were all asleep in the playpen and Gabby was folding the laundry. Quick he carried all the milk to the fridge and walked back to the living room.

''They all went to sleep at once?''

''Well Kylie was a bit squirmy again but after I held her and cuddled with her for a while, she fell asleep.'' Gabby said then.

''I brought some coffee.'' He smiled then as he handed her one of the cups and she sighed.

''Caffeine. I need it right now!'' She sighed and smiled then, as it was nice and thoughtful.

''Look at how peacefully sleep they are.'' Gabby smiled then.

''Yeah, now we still have to sleep peacefully like that.'' Matt said then and she smiled.

''Come here.'' She said then and she kissed him and they laid back on the couch, in each other's arms and slowly falling asleep, hoping to finally catch some sleep.

Suddenly loud music started playing from the apartment under theirs, followed by Kylie crying, as if she was ready to give her parents a serenade over the ABBA music of the neighbors.

Groaning they both sat up, trying to calm the babies down.

''I am going to kill the neighbours!'' Matt groaned then.

''No, don't, I am not going to manage if you go to prison.'' She said, ''and I love you too much for that.''

He smiled and kissed her.

Even though they were lacking sleep, they were not lacking in love.

* * *

 **NOTE: Dealing with three babies isn't easy so far and the neighbours are not making it any easier! How will that go?**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter of the parents trying to juggle life with triplets. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the emotions this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	9. Shift and Love

**NOTE: Another episode in the story of Dawsey plus three! The last chapter didn't get as much response as before but I do hope you liked it. Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **5 days later**

''Casey is coming back on shift today.'' Otis said and Mouch nodded as they walked towards the firehouse. The other shift just came walking out and laughed as they overheard it.

''Don't worry, Casey is already there.'' They laughed and curious Otis and Mouch walked inside the common room, saw their lieutenant on the couch, fast asleep and snoring loud.

''Should we wake him up?'' Otis whispered softly.

''Well, he is on my couch and I need to sit here?'' Mouch whispered back.

''I know something, but we will need more manpower.'' Otis whispered and they walked to the lockers to get changed, the other man joining them and they walked to the couch then, Cruz, Otis and Capp ready to lift up the back of the couch and they slowly started lifting the back off, Matt tumbling off the couch, falling onto the floor, the men laughing.

''Not funny guys.'' Matt yawned.

''You have to lieutenant the shit out of truck again, not sleep on the Mouch couch.'' Kelly teased him.

''Sorry, the babies kept me and Gabby up most of the night.'' Casey said then as he sat up and they immediately felt bad for waking him up like this. They all laughed then, Matt as well.

''Casey, my office!'' He heard then and he walked after Boden.

Casey sat down across the desk and looked at Boden.

''Are you sure are ready to come back to work?'' Boden asked then. He was concerned because Matt looked really tired. He had dark bags under his eyes.

''I am good chief.'' Matt said, even though he was tired.

''Are you sure, because if you are too tired, there is no shame in waiting a few more shifts.''

''No, I want to come back.'' Matt said then, ''and I do feel good enough. I need to get back to work.''

''Okay, but please make sure that you are not too tired, I don't want you to put the men or yourself in any danger because you are tired.''

Matt nodded understanding.

''Anything else?'' He asked then as he was also worried that he might get in trouble if he kept asking.

''No. good you are back.'' Boden smiled then and Matt nodded, getting up and walking to his own office then. They needed the income of his work so it was time he needed to get back at work.

Gabby sat on the edge of the couch by the playpen. She had her arms on the side of the playpen, her chin on her arms as she looked at them. It had been hard these weeks now her mom was not here and now Matt was gone to shift. But she also didn't want to keep stressing all the time, she wanted to enjoy being a mom now. But with these cute babies, it was also not too bad.

Aaron was looking at her with his big blue eyes and even though she knew the eye color of the babies could still change, she hoped that it would remain like this because he had the same big blue eyes as Matt and with his blonde hair, he would possible look a whole lot like his daddy.

Suddenly loud music started again with the neighbors and Gabby sighed upset as she also knew it was because of the babies crying at night and keeping them away, they now did the same to get back at them.

Upset she cuddled with the babies, trying to comfort them.

The next morning, Matt came home from shift. Even though he was really tired he was also excited because of the shift because it had been good and because he was excited to see the babies. Walking inside, he saw Gabby sitting on the couch with Kylie in her arms and he was worried, but Gabby was smiling at the baby girl, so in love with the little girl and caressing over his cheek.

''Hey babe, I am home.'' He whispered as he kissed Gabby, Kylie still asleep in her arms.

''How was shift?'' She whispered as she sat down and smiled, glad that he was back.

''It was good, how are you? How was it to be alone with the three?'' He smiled.

''It was good.'' She smiled.

''Really?'' He asked concerned because she didn't seem honest.

''I haven't slept, the babies kept on crying and the neighbors were so annoying.'' She admitted then and she tried not cry but Matt was so sad when he saw his wife so sad, tired and angry with the neighbors.

''What did the neighbors do?'' He asked concerned, wishing he could hold her but with Kylie still in his arms that would have to wait.

''Loud music, yelling, in the middle of the night they were throwing with their doors.'' She said then.

''Oh, they have to stop!'' Matt said angry, ''They are getting back at us because our babies cry but they are only making it worse, for themselves and for us.''

''I know but I couldn't leave the twins alone to get angry at them yesterday.'' Gabby said sad.

''Oh no.'' He said sad and she tried to give him a sad smile.

''I mean it was a good time with the twins. I - I just wonder why the neighbors suddenly feel like they need to get to us.'' Gabby said.

''Me neither, but i am going to find out.'' He promised as he handed Kylie back to her and ran to the door.

''Matt, don't make it worse!'' He heard behind him but he walked out of their apartment, taking the stairs instead of the elevator and saw the neighbor towards the elevator.

''Hey, sorry.'' Matt said as he just walked his way.

''I need to get the work.'' The man, said turning away from Matt.

''Oh no, you wait.'' Matt said then. ''I hope that I won't hear again that you bother my wife and our three babies while I am on shift. We are trying to take care of three babies and you are making it a whole lot harder.''

''We get to listen music in our own apartment, don't we?'' The neighbor huffed.

''Well you can but if you put it on so loud it wakes up the babies and they start to cry, you make it a whole lot harder for us -''

''I don't know what your problem is man! Cause our problem is your babies crying!''

''Cause you are making it ever harder!'' Matt said angry and he wanted to get so angry also trying to stay calmed when the neighbor pushed past him.

''Whatever.''

Matt wanted to walk after him but also realized he would only make is worse and he ran up the stairs to their own apartment, walking back inside and Gabby shook her head.

''Please tell me you didn't kill him.''

''No, but I wish I could. I am so angry that he made it so much harder for you.'' Matt said then, ''you should have been able to have some good time with the triplets instead of having to be angry about those stupid neighbors. I am sorry.''

Gabby gave him a small smile. ''It's okay, I still had a good time with the triplets. I cuddled a lot with them, bonded with them. Christon loves his pacifier, Aaron prefers my finger and Kylie doesn't want to suck on anything. All three cute, all three born at the same time and siblings, but all three so different.'' She smiled and Matt smiled then, loved hearing this.

All three babies were swaddled in their own little blanket Nancy Casey had knitted for them, all three in a different color but all peacefully asleep.

Matt and Gabby laid together and leaned closer to the playpen.

''I can't wait to see how they end up. I mean, Aaron looks a lot like me..maybe he will become a firefighter... and Kylie looks like you...she will become a badass and Christon...with his balled fists he should become a boxer, like Antonio.'' Matt said then and Gabby smirked, though it was funny and cute what he said.

''Oh but if she becomes a badass like me? What will she do? What do badasses do?'' Gabby teased him then.

''They are amazing women, like you. And everything they do is perfect.'' He smiled then.

''Now you are just talking nonsense.''

''Probably because I am so tired.'' He smirked and she laid her head on his chest as he laid down on the couch.

''Time to sleep then.''

''Yeah, you hear us babies, sleep.'' Matt said as he closed his eyes and they fell asleep, cozy on the couch together.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt has gone back to shift but things with the neighbors are not going so well right now and it puts more tension on the family and how will all of that go?**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter of Matt going back to shift and them trying to figure out the family. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the interaction this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	10. Threat and Romance

**NOTE: Another episode in the story of Dawsey plus three! I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't leave the review box empty cause I am worried that people are enjoying the story less.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

Gabby was walking through the house, taking care of the babies. It was getting easier and easier and easier to care the twins are she finding easier ways to do things and care for the twins. She had been nervous at first with Matt being gone to work but she was handling it now, although she was glad he was not having a firefighter shift but just a construction job so he had been here in the morning to help them get dressed and help with the feeding and he would be here tonight to put them to bed but she was managing and it felt good to be a mom.

The only thing that was still annoying her so much where the neighbor that were still trying to annoy them with making lots of noise.

Angry she grabbed the phone and called Antonio then, hoping that he could help them out and explained the situation, even though he knew that was going on and he promised to help them out and right before dinner time, she suddenly saw a patrol car stopping and he and Burgess got out and she smirked softly as they walked inside.

Antonio got in the elevator and walked to the door with the number that Gabby had told him and knocked on it, so happy that Burgess didn't mind to go with him to do this even though her working day was over. Even Platt had been able to laugh about it and give them her blessing.

The door opened and Antonio tried to keep a straight face.

''Chicago police department, detective Antonio Dawson, can we come in?'' Antonio said as he held up his badge, Gabby and Matt's neighbor letting him in. Kim Burgess followed him, in uniform and walked to the stereo.

''We got a complaint from the neighbors about your music being too loud. More specifically, ABBA and you can't do that to any human being, cause it is straight out torture.'' Antonio started off and the man huffed.

''Tell that the neighbors and their three crying babies. You should go bother them instead.''

''Ah, three babies?''

''Yeah and they all cry.''

''I never heard before about babies doing that.'' Antonio said, ''You Burgess?''

''News to me.'' Kim said, trying to hide her smile.

''And since when does the Chicago Police take noise complaints so serious. I have complained about the babies.'' The neighbor said.

''Yeah, we got that complaint but our sergeant was pretty sure we didn't have handcuffs in baby size.'' Antonio said very serious then and the neighbor just shook his head.

''This is a joke right?''

''Oh the Chicago police takes noise complaints very serious.'' Kim said, acting like she was investigating the stereo.

''Anyway, all we can say is maybe if you make less noise, maybe the baby will cry less, but I will let you get off with a warning now.'' Antonio said before walking out, but turning around then.

''Let this be the last warning, the only dancing queen is Burgess here.'' Antonio said then before walking out, walking into the elevator where they burst out in loud laughter. As they were downstairs at the car Antonio took out his phone.

''Hey Gabs, I don't think he will be a problem anymore.'' He said over the phone then.

''Thank you so much Antonio!'' Gabby sighed over the phone, so happy her brother was able to help out.

''Now give me the money money money,'' Antonio said.

''Oh stop it Antonio!'' Gabby laughed.

''The winner takes it all.''

''Oh stop it Antonio!'' She said annoyed but laughing as well, ''Thank you so much again.''

''See you soon again.'' He said then and hung up.

Gabby laid down the phone with a smile, so happy that he could help them like this and that the neighbors would hopefully stop with making all the noise now. She was holding Christon, cuddling with him while the other two babies were asleep in the playpen. She knew that Matt would be home soon from his construction job and knew he would bring dinner from their favorite restaurant. As they couldn't really go out with the three babies, they would bring it home. it wasn't that they couldn't get a baby sitter but they also really liked to be with them.

She took Aaron in her arms then and the little boy stuck out his tongue to her and she smirked.

''You are a little Matt, you are just like your dad.'' She said softly and as she was talking to him, he looked at her, his tiny hand grabbing her shirt and she just smiled. Even though they were still smaller than singletons of four weeks, they were growing up so big and neither she or Matt could barely believe that they were already a month old in 3 days.

She set the table then, even lighting a candle in the middle and started feeding the twins then so they could put them to bed while they were having dinner.

''I am home!'' She heard then and she smiled as Matt walked in, putting some of his stuff away and came to help her feed the twins then, their food on the cupboard and they put the twins in bed, sitting down together then for a romantic dinner.

They chatted, enjoying the food and loving each other and Matt suddenly frowned.

''Is it me or are the neighbors very quiet.'' He said then.

''Well, it's a funny story!'' She laughed then and she started telling him.

Matt almost chocked on his wine when she told him about what Antonio did.

''I am so happy we are having a real romantic dinner like this, we were so busy caring for the twins and so tired on the moments when they were asleep and I really missed you...even while you were right there with me.''

''I know what you mean.'' He said as he took her hand. ''But hopefully we can take more time for each other now we are getting more used to caring with the twins.''

''Me too.''

''But I love the twins too.'' She smiled then.

''Me too, I am so happy to be a dad.'' He smiled then.

''Me too, at first I found it so terrible because they were with three of them and caring was stressful but now I am getting more handy with the babies now...and I love them so much.''

They finished dinner, doing the dishes together and she teasingly threw some water his way and suddenly he grabbed her, holding her and lifting her up as he kissed her.

''Bedroom?'' He whispered in her ear.

''Where else?'' She whispered back.

They fell down on the bed and he started undressing her and even though she seemed unsure at first, not sure when he would think of their body. Even though they weren't allowed to do much because she wasn't allowed have sexual intercourse for another two weeks because of the c-section recovery but they just enjoyed holding each other, kissing and caressing each other and even though she felt unsure of what he thought of her body first with the stretch marks and the scar, was he was undressing her she tried to take her mind of those worried and not being sure about herself, enjoying the moment.

Matt was being so sweet and gentle and she kissed him, knew she shouldn't be concerned about her body because he loved her so much and she loved him so much but it wasn't easy, but the over between them was strong enough to put her mind of it now, holding each other.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby was done with the neighborly terror and Antonio and Burgess helped her out, so will that be over now? Matt and Gabby also had a bit of a romantic night together while the twins were asleep.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with Antonio resolving the neighborly terror and . Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the fun and interaction this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	11. Friends and worries

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am so sorry for typing twins instead of triplets a couple of times last chapter. i hope it didn't bother you too much! So sorry about that, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

''Mmmhm this is what I needed.'' Gabby sighed then as the masseuse massaged her feet.

''Oh believe me, even when your kids are older this is sometimes just what you need.'' Laura sighed beside her. Gabby was so glad her sister in law had taken her to the spa and it was great they got to spend some time together. Matt and Kelly were looking after the triplets and she hoped that they babies were all doing good, even though Matt was a great dad she would love to see how Kelly was dealing with them.

''Oh you are looking concerned, are you worried about the babies?'' Laura asked concerned.

''Matt and Kelly looking after the babies. It is normal for me to slightly concerned, believe me.'' Gabby smirked.

''I am sure they will be fine, two idiots know more than one.'' Laura joked and she nodded.

Meanwhile, at their house, Matt and Kelly were gaming, Kelly almost smashing the controller when he lost when he looked aside, Aaron laying on this stomach in the playpen and looking at Kelly all serious.

''Alright, time for you three to be fed.'' Matt said then and while Kelly lifted up Christon and played around with him for a bit, Matt went to prepare the bottles and came walking back then.

''Alright, here is Christon's bottle.'' He said then and he took Aaron, both of them feeding one of the boys.

As they were done Matt took Christon to change his diaper while Kelly fed Kylie, Matt returning somewhat later as Christon was squirming and kicking and Kelly was done with feeding Kylie, trying to burp her now.

''She spit on me!'' Kelly said as he held the little girl away from him.

''Oh yeah, she does that a lot.'' Matt just said, between all of the baby spit and burping he didn't even mind anymore when she did while Kelly just looked at the little girl, looking all innocent back at him with her big blue eyes.

''You are so lucky you are adorable.'' He joked then, hugging her again and she put her thumb in her mouth and the little baby was soon asleep against his chest.

''She loves you.'' Matt said as he came walking back from changing Aaron's diaper.

''Oh, is there any girl that doesn't love me?''

''Don't push it now.'' Matt laughed as he put Aaron back in the playpen.

'''Do you and Gabby already have the big stroller? I mean you are getting it from me and the other guys but have you found a good one yet?'' Kelly asked then.

''No, we haven't yet. We are managing with carriers and the stroller we have but it won't be long before we are really going to the need a big triple stroller.

''Let's go look today.'' Kelly said then and Matt nodded.

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, why not?''

''Are you very very sure?'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''Alright let me get the baby carriers.'' Matt said then and Kelly stood sat there for a second.

''Oh no no! I am not going to walk around with a baby carrier.''

''Too late, you said yes.'' Matt yelled from the nursery and Kelly looked down as Kylie was squirming and she had woken up, looking at him again with her big blue eyes.

''I must really love you a lot to go along with this.'' He smirked then.

Meanwhile, Gabby and Laura were having lunch at the spa.

''I am getting a second plate, are you still hungry?''

''I shouldn't if I ever want to get rid of my baby blubber.''

''Oh don't say that! I am getting you another plate!'' Laura said then.

''Sometimes I just feel...so big.'' Gabby admitted then.

''Oh don't say that. Look how tiny you already are again! You carried three babies!'' Laura said then and Gabby nodded.

''Yeah, I just think I could use to lose a few pounds, I mean Matt must also see that I am still big-''

''I don't think Matt minds, even if he does see. He loves you and he thinks you are beautiful. I am sure.'' Laura said then.

''Yeah, you are probably right.'' Gabby said then. ''I know that, I just wish - I don't know know.''

''You know I am here if you want to talk, right?'' Laura said, ''I just don't want you to feel bad.''

''I don't. Just insecure sometimes but that is what I am a woman for.''

''Don't be, okay?''

''Yeah.'' Gabby said then.

''And now I am going to get you a second plate.''

Matt and Kelly walked over the street, Kelly looking down as Christon's head was against his chest as he was asleep in the carrier, Matt carrying Aaron and Kylie asleep in the stroller he was pushing.

''How does Gabby even get around on her own?''

''She usually has someone going with her, or buts two in the stroller but it will be much easier now we might get a triple stroller.'' Matt said.

''I feel like that guy from the hangover.''

''Alan?''

''Yeah but this baby is called Christon instead of Carlos.'' Kelly smirked as they walked inside the shop where they were supposed to have the strollers.

They were looking around, trying to keep the babies quiet and happy.

''You and your partner looking for a stroller?'' The saleswoman asked Matt.

''Yeah just browsing but...''

''What are you two looking for?''

''I am looking for a triple stroller for these lot.'' Matt said then.

''Your partner won't be angry if you pick one out alone.''

''no, he is not my partner!'' Matt said then.

''We're friends.'' Kelly killed the confusion.

''Buddies''

''Pals''

''Mates.''

''Oh, okay.'' The saleswoman said then and Matt and Kelly shuffled away, carried on looking.

''I found one.'' Matt said then and they looked at it.

''Looks like a good one.'' Matt said then and Kelly nodded.

''yeah, we should get it...partner.''

''Oh stop it!'' Matt smirked then, them finally deciding on one before going home.

Gabby walked back inside coming from the spa, feeling so good and fresh when she almost fell over the triple stroller in the hallway, Matt smiling triumphantly as he poked his head around the corner.

''We got a stroller, sweetie.'' He smiled then as he kissed her.

''No shit!'' She laughed. '' But now we can walk more often with the babies.''

''Long, long romantic walks with the triplets.'' He smirked and she smiled.

''I still like the sound of that.''

''How was the spa?'' He asked as he pulled her on the couch and she smiled when she saw all the babies peacefully asleep in the playpen, having gotten through the day with the two men.

''It was so great.''

''I am happy to hear that, you deserve it.'' He smiled as he laid his arm around her and pulled her against him.

''I feel pretty with my eyebrows and nails done.'' She smirked as she showed him.

''Well, you always look gorgeous.'' He said then and she laid her head on his chest again, so happy to hear that and knew Laura was right. She shouldn't be worried about it.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby had a girls day with Laura and talked about some of her worries while Matt and Kelly had some adventures with the triplets (not the twins ;)). Next up some things change for the family.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some humor but also some serious talk. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the fun and emotions this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	12. Concerning news

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am so glad you guys like this story so much! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think as I am eager to know what you think!**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Matt woke up, wanted to roll over and kiss Gabby as he did every morning but while he rolled over, he realized that nobody was laying beside him. Confused he opened his eye and saw that there was a note that said that she was out on a run and he sat up, getting up out of bed. Recently she went out on runs early in the morning before the triples would wake up. But he didn't mind because she had some time for herself this way but he was also wondering where it suddenly came from. He knew she had always been in great shape from working and training as a firefighter but she had never liked running.

He walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast and she walked in then, walking to the kitchen, still panting slightly.

''Hey you, being all active and sporty.'' Matt said and he kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

''Yeah, it was good.'' She smiled.

'Hmm...babe, you don't need to run to lose weight. I mean, I know you love running so I don't mind you go running...but I don't want you to do it because you think you don't look good, cause you do.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I - I just want to get back in shape.'' She said then.

''Alright, but you look beautiful, you know that, right?'' He said concerned and she nodded a bit then as he plated breakfast, putting it on the table.

''I feel blessed with three beautiful and healthy babies, but I would feel even more blessed if they would let me finish breakfast for once.'' Gabby sighed and Matt smirked and before she could even put her fork in the scrambled eggs, a loud cry shrieked from the nursery and Matt sighed.

''And this is why you don't test faith!'' He smirked as he dropped his fork, getting up and they walked to the nursery together. Gabby lifted up Kylie, taking the little girl in her arms while Matt took Aaron, handing him to Gabby as well, Gabby holding both babies as he took Christon and they stood there.

''It's so awkward we only have two arms.'' Matt smirked then and she laughed.

''Yeah, I will go put these two in the playpen, then I will go prep all their bottles, if you can change the diapers.''

''Deal.'' He smiled and he started changing Christon's diapers as she walked away with the two babies.

They finished up getting the twins ready and finished their own breakfast and after they got dressed as well they put the twins in the stroller and walked towards the park close to them. Now they had the stroller they went on walks way more often and had a good time together.

He was pushing the stroller as they were walking towards the park. All the three babies were asleep and Gabby her arm around his waist.

''Look at you, beaming.'' He said as he pinched her cheek for a second as they sat on a bench, the stroller beside them.

''Well, I am proud to show our wonderful babies to the world.'' She smiled as she smiled at him.

With the triple stroller lots of people were looking at them a bit surprised, but they also got lots of remarks about how cute their babies were.

Later that night, after dinner and feeding the twins, the door rang.

''I will get it.'' Matt said then, still holding Kylie against his shoulder and trying to burp her as he opened the door and was surprised to see Wallace Boden standing by the door.

''Sure.'' Matt frowned a bit concerned as he let Boden in. He and Boden sat down by the dinner table, Matt still holding Kylie.

''Can I get you something to drink?'' Matt asked but Boden shook his head.

''Casey, I am telling you this right now because I want to tell you this before it gets any worse, but there has been a formal complaint at the CFD against you.'' Boden said slowly, Matt frowning surprised.

''For what? For doing my job?''

''For doing your job while being exhausted.'' Boden said then, ''People are concerned that you are not capable of doing your job.''

''I think I am handling my job just fine!'' Matt said.

''I know, I am warning you to make sure that you know this. It is true that you look exhausted, sometimes that slows you down. It is understandable but it is a job where I need you to be a hundred percent and when you are tired, you are not.''

''Oh what, you are the one that filed the complaint?'' Matt huffed angry, ''Way to throw me under the bus while I had your back when you were charged with sexual assault!''

''No, I didn't and I do have your back, but I want to warn you, before it will leave you with a strike because something goes wrong when you are tired.''

''Who was it? Somebody in the house!?'' Matt said upset.

''I don't know.'' Boden said then, ''I just wanted to let you know now so you wouldn't blow up in the firehouse and make it worse. Because I respect you and I think you are doing a great job with caring with three babies.''

''Thanks, I appreciate it.'' Matt said then as he knew Boden was really just trying to help out, even though wasn't nice to hear. Soon Wallace left again and Matt sat down by Gabby again.

''What was that about?'' She asked concerned, rocking Aaron.

''Nothing.'' Matt said then as he didn't want to worry her. With three babies the last thing he wanted was her to be concerned about his job. Nothing real bad had happened yet and he knew he could fix this.

''Boden was just a bit concerned because I am so tired on shift.'' He admitted then, still not telling her about the complaint.

''Ah, that is nice of him.''

''Yeah, but I am managing.'' Matt said then and she nodded.

''I know, and I am so proud of you.'' She said as Matt and she hugged. Immediately he felt guilty about not telling her but he also still didn't want to worry her. Hopefully this would just blow over and he wouldn't have to tell her.

But then he also wanted to keep everything honest.

''And uhm... he also told me that there has been a complaint about me being tired on the job at the CFD.'' He finally said then.

''Oh no!'' Gabby said concerned.

''Don't worry, it is not a strike or anything, I just have to be careful that nothing happens.''

''Who filed the complain?!'' Gabby said angry as she was so angry somebody was doing this to her husband whom was trying so hard.

''I am worried if it was somebody in the house.'' Matt said then.

''Could be, but who would do that? Everybody supports you and has your back.''

''That was what I was thinking.'' He said, ''No idea.''

''Welch?''

''No way, he would be stupid to file a complaint against me, the CFD would bring up the truck collision on his fault again.''

''Hmmm...Mcauley?''

''Pff no, I don't think so.'' Matt shook his head. ''That guy is too busy doomsday prepping with his pretty woman.''

Gabby chuckled.

''Or it was you, all along.'' Matt frowned then teasingly as he started to tickle her.

''Oh yes, it was definitely me, sorry!'' She laughed, ''have mercy!''

He stopped tickling her and cuddled with her then.

''It will be alright, I am sure.'' She promised him then.

''Yeah, it has to be.'' He said then as they laid together, looking at their babies asleep in the playpen beside them. It had to turn out okay, for their family.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby went out on a run in the morning which worried Matt a bit but he also calmed her worries a bit and they has some nice family time at the park with the triples but later that night Matt got some concerning news from Boden that there was a complaint filed against him. How will that end and will it all be okay?**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some humor and sweetnessbut also some serious talk. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked all the fun and emotions this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	13. Warnings and Mistakes

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am so glad you guys like this story so much and that you like the new storyline! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think as I am eager to know what you think!**

* * *

 **A few days later**

''Borelli, Mouch, vent the roof, Otis, Herrmann, scan the building.'' He said then and the men went off to do what they were told. Matt stood beside Boden and even though the adrenaline was racing through his body it was hard to keep his attention because he was tired.

''Smoke is turning black.'' Boden said concerned. Casey nodded and walked around a bit to see if he could see his men inside.

''I am calling Herrmann and Borelli back.'' He said then.

''I am right here lieutenant.'' He suddenly heard and Jimmy was beside him.

''I send you out with Herrmann!'' Casey said angry.

''No you send me with Mouch! Otis is with Herrmann!''

''Otis, Herrmann, get out.'' Casey said over the radio then, side eyeing Jimmy as he tried to hide the mistake a bit. Herrmann and Otis just came out in time and he knew he could have warned them earlier, but also didn't want to admit the mistake.

''An earlier warning would be good.'' Herrmann told his lieutenant, knew that Casey would take it from him and Matt nodded, walking past Boden a bit upset.

''What was that about?'' Boden asked concerned.

''Nothing chief.'' Matt said as he walked past him, doubting himself because he was tired.

He wanted to walk back to his truck, still feeling so tired. He had tried to sleep last night but since Kylie had had a bad night with cramps he had been up most of the night.

Matt tried to hide the yawn that suddenly came rolling out of his mouth and Kelly caught him just then, looking a bit concerned but Matt walked away quickly back to the truck.

At the firehouse he took a shower to wake up a bit more and started to the report and he was almost done when he suddenly was asked by Connie to see Boden and he did so, walking to the office and he sat down in front of Boden, wondering what was going to come now.

''There just had been another complaint.'' Boden said and Matt frowned.

''Again?''

''Casey, you were slow with reacting this morning. You were even yawning -''

''I am so sorry, Kylie had a bad night-''

''I know, don't worry, but there has been a complaint again and I want you to be careful. You are one of the best lieutenants in the CFD and you don't deserve a strike.''

''Was it really about this call this morning?''

Boden nodded.

''That means it was somebody in the house cause there were no other trucks or ambos there.'' Matt suddenly realized.

''Casey, don't let this get out of hand, go home now to Gabby and the babies, rest up and make sure this won't happen again.'' Boden tried to calm him down but Matt just nodded with a bitter face as he got up and walked out of the office.

Angry he walked into the common room then, almost exploding with anger.

''Who filed the complaint against me?'' He yelled angry, so loud all of the men turned around, startled.

''Calm down, what is wrong'' Kelly asked his friend concerned as he didn't see Matt angry like this very often.

''Somebody filed a complaint about me because I am slacking on the job because I am tired. Apparently somebody here doesn't have the guys to say it to my face. Well, tell me now!''

''Matt, calm down, maybe people are just concerned about you.'' Kelly tried to call him down.

''Oh yeah! Did you file the complaint?''

''No! I didn't. Cause I would talk to you instead of to the CFD. But somebody is clearly concerned.'' Kelly said back, ''Calm down man.''

''Calm down? One of you putting my job on the line and since I care for three babies and my wife, I can't afford that and I hope that whoever did this, realizes that!'' Matt said angry as he looked around and stormed to his office then, so angry.

He smacked the door close behind him. He knew that it was not good that he was tired on the job but if somebody here had done it, he could really just have told him instead of filing complaints and putting his job on the line. He grabbed all his stuff together, wanting to leave as soon as possible as he felt so backstabbed.

There was a knock on the door and he looked up, Kelly walking in slowly.

''I come in peace.'' Kelly said, holding up his hands as he walked inside the office and sat down on the bed, Matt turning his chair.

''Sorry.''

''Well, you have the right to be angry. I would be if somebody threw me under the bus like that.''

''It sucks, it sucks that somebody here did that while I thought I could trust everybody.'' Matt said and Kelly nodded understanding.

''But you don't need to worry about that, you need to make sure you show up to shift well rested and with your head in the job and then I will find out who filed the complaint.'' Kelly promised.

''I want to find out.'' Matt said then as he still couldn't just ask help. He didn't like doing that.

''Matt, you have to worry about the job, about your wife and your babies and that is all you have to worry about. I will take care of whoever did this. I will find out. Believe me'' Kelly said then and Matt finally nodded.

''Thank you.''

Gabby walked through the supermarket. Usually she tried to avoid going here alone as a shopping cart and the triple stroller but as she was in dire need for some things, there was no way around it. She was trying to carry everything around as she was struggling to push the stroller as well.

''Need any help?'' A middle aged lady asked as she came walking towards Gabby.

''Oh, yes please!'' Gabby said as she almost dropped a gallon of milk with her arms full and the woman took some, put it in her shopping cart.

''Oh my, are all three yours?'' A woman squealed as she spotted Gabby and ran towards the stroller, pinching Kylie in her cheek and Gabby frowned as she woke the girl up and Kylie started to cry.

''Oh no, the girl was but I found the other two on the roadside, thought they were cute.'' Gabby said a bit sarcastic as she lifted Kylie up from the stroller. The woman was looking at her, silent and big eyes.

''No all three are mine and my husbands, their triplets.''

''Oh!'' She suddenly nodded as it seemed to make sense now.

''Gosh, all three are so cute. You and your husband must have your hands full.'' The woman said as they walked on through the shop and she helped Gabby get the card to checkout and to the car and Gabby was so relieved when she was in the car, having managed and looking back in the mirror she smiled as she saw all the three babies asleep in their chairs in the back.

At home she took the twins inside first, wanting to run back outside to get the groceries when she saw Matt in the kitchen, surprised.

''What are you doing at home?'' She asked concerned, worried he was hurt or something terrible had happened to the crew.

''I got send home after another complaint came in.'' He said angry as he threw one of the cloths in the sink he was cleaning with, Gabby jumping back as the water splashed everywhere.

''What! Why?!'' She asked concerned.

''I reacted slow this morning. okay, maybe I am tired but I also found out it was somebody in the house had complained about me. I am so angry and I feel so betrayed and I know that I am to blame for being tired but I thought I could trust this house. I wish I could go back to this morning.''

''Hey, there is nothing you can do about it now. You are home now okay and it is going to be okay.'' She said then, trying to make him feel a bit better.

He gave her a small smile and helped her get the groceries out then.

As they were packing the groceries away and she looked aside she saw he was so tense and worried and she grabbed his arm.

''Matt, I know you are concerned about your job but really, don't let this get to you because it will only make it worse.'' She said then and he nodded slowly. She just hugged him then and kissed him on his cheek as she went to make dinner while he sat down on the blanket where the kids were laying on and played with them for a while, trying to take his mind of the whole situation.

They had dinner together, feeding the twins after and sat together but even now, the worries just wouldn't leave his mind.

''I am going to bed early.'' He said then, just wanting today to be over. She nodded and they kissed and she followed him then.

''Might as well to go bed together.'' She smiled and they went to bed, Gabby crawling against him in bed and he tried to fall asleep, but the concerns kept racing through his head.

He couldn't keep his mind of thinking who it had been that had filed the complaint and as much as he tried to sleep, he laid there awake. Gabby was fast asleep in his arms and he buried his nose in her hair, finding some comfort in her comforting smell and hoped he could keep providing for her, so worried about that.

He got up from the bed and walked inside the nursery, taking Kylie in his arms and rocking her when he suddenly felt his chest tighten as he was worried about his job and his family. Suddenly he just felt so angry and worried and even more, tired.

Holding the little girl in his arms he sunk down against the crib, holding her in his arms as he started to sob, angry, upset and he heard Gabby walking in, sitting down beside him and pulling his head against her chest, trying to comfort him.

''It's going to be alright.'' She said as she caressed over his hair.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt messed up a bit on the job and another complaint came in for him which caused him to get a warning and get send home by Boden and he knows it was somebody in the house. Gabby tried to make him feel better but it seemed like he was really too stressed now. How will this end up?**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some drama and lots of emotions. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get some response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	14. Food and Suspicions

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am so glad you guys like this story so much and that you like the new storyline! Wow, last chapter sure made you all curious but will the secret be revealed already? I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think as I am eager to know what you think!**

* * *

 **A few days later, day of the CFD barbeque.**

Gabby and Matt walked towards the barbeque of the CFD in the park, pushing the triple stroller.

At first Matt hadn't want to go at all because he was still upset with the house and whoever filed the complaint against him. The last shift he had spend most of his time in the office because he didn't want to talk to anybody because nobody dared to admit who had done it, which made him even more angry.

But Gabby did really want to go to the barbeque and had talked him into it and now he was a bit glad they were going.

''Too bad I didn't fit in that summer dress I wore last year.'' She said then. Back then she had just been pregnant, but they hadn't even known that yet.

''Well, that isn't so strange after three babies.'' He smiled, ''But forget about that dress, you look great.''

''Yeah, I wish I was back on my former weight though.'' She sighed then. Even though she was running again and trying to get back into shape, it was going to slow and she hated that.

''You think the guys mind? They will just be so happy to see you and they look great.'' He smiled.

They arrived at the park then and saw the guys of 51 sitting at a table and slowly they walked that way, Matt trying to put a smile on his face but he was still angry.

''The guests of honor!'' Herrmann smiled as he walked towards the stroller, looking at the three little babies. Matt finally smiled as he knew for sure that it was not Herrmann that had been filing the complaints against him. It just didn't seem like Herrmann.

Herrmann smiled at the triplets, tickling them on their bellies then, the babies trying to grab him with their little hands and he laughed.

''They are so cute.''

''They are.'' Gabby smiled as truly proud mom. They made their way towards the table and Matt sat down between Herrmann and Kelly, Gabby pulling the stroller closer.

Most of the men that hadn't seen the babies recently swarmed closer, looking at all of them.

They sat down then, the babies still asleep and Gabby also so happy because she was here because she hadn't seen and talked to most of them for weeks and this was a perfect chance to see and talk to everybody again.

''So Dawson, missing all our stupid jokes on truck?'' Otis asked then. Even though Matt and Gabby had gotten married when she had become pregnant and had to leave truck in a small ceremony for friends and family, they, all kept calling her Dawson.

''No, not at all.'' She said then but she did really miss working at the house.

''Do you already know who filed the complaint?'' Herrmann asked softly as he was concerned for his friend and lieutenant.

''It wasn't any of us, was it?'' Otis asked worried.

''I know, I know, don't worry.'' Matt said the and Otis looked relieved.

''Do you have any idea who it might be?'' Kelly asked wondering.

''I - I don't know and I don't want to blame anything without knowing for sure.'' Matt said then as he wasn't sure and he really didn't want to blame somebody that was possibly innocent.

''Really, you must think of somebody?'' Cruz asked.

''I...I think it might have been Jimmy, since he was there when I messed up last time.'' Matt admitted then.

Gabby put down a big plaid on the ground and put the triplets on it with some help from the other guys, the babies laying on blanket and Gabby was just glad that they could not crawl yet cause it means that they couldn't get away.

They sat together, chatting and all of them were so glad that Matt and Gabby had still come because they were not sure because of the triplets but taking them here seemed like a good idea, all of the others were so loving with the babies as well, they were just fine here.

Even when Aaron was getting a bit upset for no reason, Kelly got up and lifted the boy up, walking around with him.

He walked around when he suddenly saw Clarke.

''Hey, lieutenant idiot.'' He teased Clarke as he walked his way.

Clarke smirked and walked his way them.

''Well, I'll be damned. I never had expected a woman would want a baby with you.'' Clarke teased back.

''Does this little guy look like he is mine, he's the spitting image of his dad.''

Clarke smiled as he looked at Aaron, caressed him over his blonde hair.

''My guess is that's a Casey.''

''Yes, one of the Casey triplets.''

''They had triplets?'' Clarke said surprised.

''Yes, Aaron, Christon and Kylie.''

''I really need to catch up with Gabby and Matt later.'' Clarke said.

''Yeah, come by the 51 table, everybody would love to see you.'' Kelly said.

''I will.'' Clarke promised as he walked on then and Kelly was still holding Aaron, the boy smiling at him with a big toothless grin.

''Let's go Aaron, Let's go look at all the sexy female firefighters gathered at the bar.'' Kelly smirked as he walked away with the boy again.

At the table, Matt and Gabby were sitting beside each other, holding hands and chatting with everybody when Jimmy Borelli came walking towards the table.

''Hey, can I join?'' Jimmy said but even though most of the guys heard him, they ignored him. Matt wanted to let him join, feeling bad but then he also felt bad because he wasn't even sure if it had been Jimmy.

''Guys, can I sit?''

Finally Otis moved aside and let him in, Matt looking at him angrily, getting a kick under the table then from Gabby.

''Alright, I am going to look where i can heat up the milk for the triplets.'' Matt said then as he got up, glad he wouldn't have to talk to Jimmy and looked around, glad when he was led to a house at the edge of the park that belonged to another firefighter where he could use the microwave.

They got some plates of food and while Matt was bottle feeding Kylie, Gabby was having dinner, holding her fork with food out for him every now and then.

''No sleep, no food. You have made sure that I don't want to get kids any time soon.'' Otis smirked then.

''Well, they are very cute and lucky with that.'' Cindy smiled as she was holding Aaron, feeding him and even though it had been years ago when she had held Kenny like this and they wouldn't have any more babies, it was also great to hold a baby like this again.

All the babies were fed then and while Matt and Gabby enjoyed a bit more food and a few more drinks, but it was time to leave then as the three little Casey's were getting tired and fidgety and wanted to go home.

They said their goodbyes and walked home then, glad they had gone after all and Matt was even looking forward to going back to shift, even though he did still want to find out who did it. He just hoped he was right about Jimmy, otherwise he felt so bad about how the other guys had acted to him.

At home they walked to the nursery with the babies and stood by the big dressing table, all three babies having to get dressed in their pajamas.

''Gosh, Chili was hammered.'' Gabby said then as they stood together, getting the kids ready for bed again. ''She wanted to sit with the babies while drinking whiskey, I told her to go away, she was so drunk.''

''Yeah, well I remember a certain former paramedic that once was dancing around on a pick nick table with Cruz at the barbeque because she had been drinking a lot of wine. If I remember right it was on that annoying song you always sing.'' He teased her.

''Oh shut up.'' She laughed. ''I remember you once tripped over one of the chairs in the dark and dropped your beer and almost sat there crying like a baby and asked Hallie to get you a new one.''

They both laughed then and looked at the three babies on the dressing pillow together.

''Well, because of them we have to be mature adults now.'' She smiled.

''They are forgiven for it.'' He smiled.

They laid the triplets in their crib and walked to the balcony then by their apartment, sitting down there after making sure the baby monitor was working.

''I feel a bit bad about saying I thought it was Jimmy that filed the complaints.'' Matt admitted after he had grabbed a drink.

''Well, he probably was so it serves him right.''

''But what if it wasn't him? He is getting excluded now by the guys even while I told them not too.''

''Well, it wasn't Herrmann, neither Mouch. I am sure it wasn't them.'' Gabby said as she pulled her legs up, holding the wine glass as she was thinking. ''All Otis ever wanted was driving and that is what he is doing now. It makes no sense for it to be Otis. My slot isn't filled yet. It sure wasn't Kelly. Capp and Tony? No way. Cruz? No way. That leaves Jimmy.''

Matt nodded slowly.

''I know but what if I was wrong? Then I just feel so bad because they treat him like a rat now.''

''Just talk about it next shift, ask him if he did, if he respects you he will tell you he did.''

Matt nodded understanding.

''It will be fine Matt, really...and you know what I arranged?'' She asked with a smile.

''No, tell me, mysterious and beautiful woman.'' He said as he still caressed her hand.

''I arranged that my parents come here to watch the babies tomorrow night and we sleep in a hotel so you can go to shift all rested up.''

''Oh, I love you so much.'' He said as he kissed her and she smiled.

''Anything for you.''

''Well, you are already anything for me.'' He said then as he pulled her against him, loving his wife so much. Even when work wasn't easy and things seemed to go wrong, she was always there to pick him up.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt went to the CFD barbeque even though Matt didn't want to go at first and took the three little Caseys. At the barbeque Matt talked a bit about the complaints and said who he thought it was but is he right with that or did he just make it worse? Luckily Gabby is always there for him too.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some fun and lots of characters. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get as much response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	15. Sleep, sweetness and alcohol

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am so glad you guys like this story so much and that you like the new storyline with the big reveal in this chapter. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think as I am always eager to know what you think!**

* * *

 **A few days later**

Gabby and Matt woke up from the alarm for the first time in months. They were in the hotel and had had an amazing evening in the restaurant yesterday and went to bed a bit early together as tonight was to catch up on some sleep.

Every other morning, it had been their three little miracles that had woken them up instead of the alarm and as much as they loved the triplets, it was a welcome change for once. It was also the first time they had actually gotten enough hours of sleep and it had been months ago till the last time that he had felt so ready to go to work.

''Mhhmmm I don't want to leave bed.'' Matt said as he pulled her against him again and laid his chin on her shoulder, holding her close.

''We could save some time by showering together.'' She as she turned her head a bit, Matt immediately kissing her and they kept holding each other, hugging and wishing they would not have to leave bed.

Last night had been such an amazing night with a fancy dinner after all the convenience food as feeing 3 babies took so much time and they had had time for each other and slept the whole night through.

They got in the shower together, still cuddling.

''I am even starting to miss those little monsters. '' Matt admitted then.

''Well they are more like three little angels in poopy diapers.'' Gabby smirked as she stood against him, the hot water streaming over them.

''Very smelly poopy diapers.'' He laughed and kissed her on her forehead them. They washed each other, stood together and really had to get out now. They wished they could still have stayed a bit longer in the hotel like this, but Gabby was also excited to go home and see the kids again. As much as it was good to be with the two of them, they were her babies and she missed them and wanted to see how they were.

They got dressed and left the hotel then, Matt still holding her hand while driving and driving to their home, Gabby getting out of the car, kissing him.

''I love you.''

''I love you too, last night was great, thank you so much.'' He said then and Gabby smiled.

''it was amazing, thank you too.'' He smiled and they shared a kiss.

He drove to the firehouse, walking in.

Meanwhile, Gabby was also so happy to see the babies again. Her mom had dressed them all and they were having breakfast all together then, the babies in the playpen.

''How was the night with Matt in the hotel?''

''It was really good, just what we needed.'' Gabby smiled as it was true. As much as they loved their triplets, it was also good to have a goodnights sleep and spend some time with the two of them. It just put her mind at ease as well that he got lots of sleep now and hopefully went to work more rested.

Matt walked into the firehouse and Boden called him immediately in his office.

''How are you feeling?'' Boden asked then.

''I am good.''

''Any particular reason your candidate is no longer allowed to be in the common room? Why they sealed his locker?'' Boden asked then.

''Oh no! I - I just told them I thought Borelli was the one that filed the complaints, I didn't want them to act to him like this!''

''Matt,'' Boden frowned then, ''It was not Jimmy that filed the complaint.''

''Then who was it! I am sick and tired of having to wonder who threw me under the bus, just tell me please.''

Boden sighed, knew he shouldn't tell Matt because he would be so angry, but finally did so then.

''It was Chili.''

''Oh.'' Matt just said, not sure what to say.

''Matt, now don't make it worse on yourself by talking about it with her.''

''Oh no, I sure I am going to talk about it with her, just to make sure I understand her complaints well.'' Matt said determined now.

''Casey-'' Was the last thing he heard as he walked out of the office, towards the ambulance on the apparatus floor.

He walked to the ambo, angry and pulled open the door on the driver's side.

''Lieutenant Casey?'' She asked surprised and shocked, even though it also looked like he was interrupting her in something.

''I think we need to talk.'' Matt said angry as he leaned against the door.

''I don't think so.'' She said as she tried to pull the door close again. Matt kept holding the door and she still tried to pull it shut.

''Let go of the door!'' She said angry and he backed off, surprised by the smell of alcohol in her breath.

''Chili, have you been drinking?'' He asked worried.

''Get away from me!'' She stood up as she pushed him then, a flask falling out of her the pockets of her vest and Severide picked it up.

''Have you been drinking, Chili?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''I - no.'' She said then as tears welled up in her eyes.

''Chili, my office!'' Boden said loud and she walked after him, her head down and Matt leaned inside the ambo, lifting up a bottle of liquor from between the seat.

''That is not good.'' Kelly stated the obvious, most men looking in disbelief.

''Well, she is the one that complained about me.'' Matt said upset as he walked past them into the common room, feeling so guilty as he looked around for Borelli, but couldn't find him.

Matt was sitting in the locker room, not sure what to do. He just felt so bad about blaming Jimmy.

Suddenly Chili came walking into the looker room, pulled open the door and started grabbing her stuff out.

''Chili if you need any he-''

''Stop it, I am fired. I don't need anything.'' She yelled angry as tears welled up in her eyes.

''Why did you file the complaints against me?'' He asked then as he saw she was about the run off before the others would be here.

''I just thought, if you were in trouble...nobody would notice my problems, because I don't want to notice them myself.'' Chili said as she wiped her hand over her face, trying to dry the tears.

''I am sorry, but I don't think throwing me under the bus will solve your problems.'' Matt said softly. ''But the house is here for you.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' Chili said upset as she took her bag then and walked away, not even saying goodbye to most of them.

Matt walked around again, knew he had to put this straight and was glad when he finally sat Borelli sitting at the end at the apparatus floor on the ground, looking outside. Matt felt so bad, guessing he hadn't

''Borelli, can we please talk?'' Matt asked then as he walked towards the candidate.

''Yes.'' Jimmy said then and they walked outside to the small bench just outside, sat down there.

''I am so sorry about blaming you for the complaints against me. I thought it was you and I was wrong. I should have talked to you and I am sorry about how all the other guys acted to you.'' Casey admitted his mistake then.

''Thank you for your apology. It's okay though, I can't blame you being suspicious, but I will always have your back, lieutenant.''

''Thank you...and thank you for accepting my apology. I am sure the guys feel the same.''

''No harsh feelings.''

''Thanks, I appreciate it.'' Matt said, so glad Jimmy wasn't too angry but he also felt bad about blaming him.

Later in his office, he was calling Gabby.

''I found out it was Chili...and that she has been drinking on the job. She just got fired.'' Matt said on the phone.

''Oh...'' Gabby said shocked.

''Yeah, I apologized to Jimmy, but I feel bad about the whole situation.'' Matt said then.

''I am going to try to reach her, if she needs a friend, I am still here for her, if that is alright with you?'' Gabby asked then.

''Yes, she probably needs you now more than ever...and I don't know, I am angry but she needs you now.''

''Thank you.''

''love you, please tell me if you know how she is doing.''

''I will...and love you more...and now get back to the job you don't have to worry about.''

''Thank you.'' he smiled, it was so great to talk to her and they said their goodbyes again, Matt hanging up the phone then. Even though he was upset with Chili, he also knew that Gabby was her friend and that was probably what she needed now. But honestly, he could really use a hug from his wife as well and couldn't wait for the shift to be over.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt spend the night at the hotel together so that they both could catch up on some sleep and had a romantic night together. Then Matt went to shift and found it hadn't been Jimmy, but things got a bit out of hand! How will things be next chapter?**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some sweetness and drama. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter with a bit of a reveal! please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get as much response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	16. Shopping and ice cream

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am so glad you guys like this story so much and I hope you will like this more family fun chapter after the big and tense storyline...but there is ofcourse more tense storylines to come! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think as I am always eager to know what you think!**

* * *

 **4 months later**

Gabby and Matt were trying to get everything done for the holiday. As they were going to the cabin of her parents, they were very excited to spend some family time together away from the city and from all the hassle. Matt was packing in the bedroom when Gabby came walking in.

''Did you back the diapers?''

''I thought you were going to pack those.'' Matt said, still trying to get his own clothes packed for the trip.

''No, those were your responsibility.''

''Fine.'' Matt said then, kissing her on her temple and slapping her on her butt as he passed her and he went to put the diapers in the car as well. There were folded camping beds, bags full of stuff for them and Gabby's suitcase.

He walked upstairs then to pack his own stuff.

Gabby was getting the triplets dressed up and while dressing Kylie, she blew air on the girls stomach and the girl started kicking her little legs and give her mom a big smile. Gabby laughed then as well and as she was dressed up as well, all of the babies were ready to go as well. It seemed like just going on this holiday would let them need another holiday with all the stress and arranging.

''Alright, I guess we are all good to go.'' She said then and Matt helped her take the babies down the car and soon they drove away them. While he was driving she put her hand o his, so happy they were having a holiday with the family for the first time since the birth of the triplets.

The babies were making soft sounds from the back and Kylie was asleep and they drove for a while before stopping now that the babies were good.

They stopped at a gas station to have lunch and feed the twins and while all the twins were in a high chair - they were pretty sure they had used all of the restaurants high chairs - and having some fruit, Matt suddenly gasped and laid his face in his hands.

''No...no...I forgot my own bag.'' Matt sighed then, Gabby bursting out in loud laughter beside him.

''It's not funny!''

''Yes it is!'' She laughed so loud she was almost crying.

''What am I gonna wear now?'' He said as he raised his hands, questioning his own sanity for a minute. God, he had packed the bag and now he had left it on the bed.

''You could always wear my underwear.'' She teased him.

''No...can we stop somewhere along the way? So I can at least buy some clean underwear and socks and shirts?'' He sighed and she smirked.

''You're the one driving.''

''You're the one with the wallet.''

''Well, mr. Casey, I grant you permission to buy clean underwear and socks and shirts, also for own my own sense of smell.''

He snickered and they had their own lunch, going on with feeding the triplets then.

They went back onto the road then, the triplets all asleep again and Gabby looked in the rearview mirror, so endeared. Aaron was asleep with his fist next to his face, looking so much like Matt. She looked aside, the likeness even more striking now she looked at Matt and she just smiled.

''He looks so much like you, he also sleeps with his hand beside his face.''

''Usually I have my hands on you though while asleep.'' he smiled and she smirked.

''True, true.''

On the way he took the exit to a mall.

''Alright, I will just take a quick run in and out.'' He promised as he climbed out of the car.

''Woo, woo there Matthew Casey, we are coming with you.''

''But when you arrive at a clothing store you won't leave for another 5 hours and then we will never arrive at the cabin.'' he smirked.

''Oh Matt...how about I go to the shop...and you stay with the babies.'' She smiled then.

''Okay, okay.'' He smiled then and she kissed him, walking into the shop then and he took the triplets out of the car, in the stroller and he walked to the frozen yoghurt shop instead, getting some ice cream for himself and he sat down on a bench, facing the triplets.

''Well, it might be a bit of a wait before your mom gets back here, all because I forgot my bag.'' He said as he started eating his ice cream and the babies were all looking at him. Aaron tried to reach towards his dads ice cream with his chubby arms.

''Oh, you want some bud?'' Matt smirked and he moved his ice cream forward a little bit, Aaron slapping his chubby hands into the could ice cream and looking all startled then. He grabbed some of the ice cream between his fingers before smearing it all over his face, not even any of the ice cream actually ending up in his mouth.

Christon did the same then an Kylie was also looking but he held it away then.

''No little girl, don't want you to have stomach pains tonight.'' He said as he caressed her through her dark blonde hair. He looked for some wipes in the stroller when he suddenly saw Gabby walking towards them again with some bags.

''Well that was quick!''

''I can't leave you alone with them for just some time, can I?'' She sighed as she threw the shopping bags on his lap and opened her bag, grabbing out a pack of baby wipes she had with her everywhere and knelt down, starting to clean Christon and Aaron, Kylie looking at her with a big pout.

''Here, even you can't eat ice cream.'' She smirked as she slapped one of the wipes against Matt's mouth and he wiped his mouth as well.

''You're a big baby.'' She smirked as she started pushing the stroller and he was holding the bags, so happy he did have clean clothes.

''I am, maybe I have been naughty and I need a spanking.'' He teased her back.

''Just get to the car.'' She said, rolling her eyes but also laughing as they walked back to the car.

About two hours later they finally arrived at the cabin and while Gabby took the babies inside, Matt stated unloading and setting up the camping beds. Suddenly he saw his own bag laying between the other stuff and lifted it up confused.

''Gabby, did you take my bag.''

''Yes.'' She smiled then, looking all teasing and mysterious at him as she came walking from the spare bedrooms with the beds for the babies.

''Okay, then why did you go shopping?'' He asked confused.

''Hey, I never say no to shopping. I bought almost nothing for you, but the more for me.'' She smirked then.

''Oh, oh oh!'' He said shaking his head. ''You devious, devious woman.''

''Oh shut up, you love me.'' She smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, laying her head against his chest then, thinking of all the times she had spend here with her parents when she was young...and now it was time to spend time here with her own little family.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt went to the cabin with the babies but getting there wasn't all too easy with three babies and it turned out Gabby knew more than she told Matt, but she also got to do some shopping for herself haha more family time at the cabin coming up!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some sweetness and fun. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked this chapter with a bit less drama and tense, please do really tell me what you think and if there is anything you really hope to see. I really hope to get as much response from you guys to know what you think and hopefully till next chapter.**


	17. Fireflies and Skinny Dipping

**NOTE: Yay, I am back from my trip! As I got a job abroad I had to check out the city I will be based but back to writing now!**

 **Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I hope you will like this again more family fun chapter after the big and tense storyline...but there is a more tense storyline to come! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **2 days later**

''Hey, let's go build a sandcastle.'' Matt said as he was carrying Kylie with him. Gabby smirked from the deck chair, Aaron and Christon playing on a blanket closeby. They were still on their holiday at the cabin and were lucky to have some great weather.

''She is too young for that.''

''Well, maybe I just want to build a sandcastle myself.'' Matt admitted then and Gabby smiled. As serious as he was on the job, he was such a kid at heart at home sometimes and it was sweet. He was on the sand by the lake then, making towers from sand out of cups, Kylie smashing them with her little chubby fists every time with great delight.

Gabby sat up, Christon and Aaron sitting up and playing with their toys - although they were more picking them up and throwing them around.

''Matt, I am going to grab something inside, keep an eye on the boys please.'' She said then and Matt picked Kylie up again, swaying her a bit in his arms as he sat down by the blanket with the boys and put Kylie on the blanket as well.

She sat beside Aaron and tried to grab his stuffed animal.

''Hey, you guys be kind to each other, it is not like you can be bickering and teasing cause you're married like me and your mom.'' Matt smirked softly. Gabby walked outside as well and smirked, sitting down beside him.

''We never tease each other.'' Gabby laughed.

''We always do, but that's what I love so much.'' He smiled and she chuckled as well, sitting down beside him.

''It is so great to spend some time with just you and the babies. It has been so busy recently with work...and now we really get to be together like a family. There was no other thing they had to do now than just make fond memories with the babies and each other.

They spend the rest of the afternoon by the water, playing with the babies and making dinner together. After dinner they took the time putting them to bed and sat down together then.

After putting the babies to bed, they sat on the porch together. They sat together as they looked over the lake. As it had just started to become dark, the fireflies came out and the crickets were making their noises and she smiled, thinking back about all the fond memories of spending her holidays here. It was so excited she and Matt got to do the same with their babies then.

''Sometimes the fireflies would come out as well in the twilight and me and Antonio tried to catch them. One time he caught some in a jar and we put it in our bedroom. Our parents were angry and we had to let them free, but they were so beautiful.''

Matt kissed on her temple as they looked over the lake.

''Who knows, Christon, Aaron and Kylie might do that in a few years.''

''Yeah, it would be so cute.'' Gabby smirked softly as they laid together. The baby monitor was right beside them as they wanted to make sure the babies were alright but they were so quiet it was almost suspicious.

''Let's go skinny dipping.'' Gabby proposed then.

''Hmmm...I don't know!'' Matt said then but she already pulled his shirt from over his head and he kissed her. He grabbed her hand and together they walked towards the lake then, dropping their clothes and they ran into the water then, Matt teasingly splashing Gabby.

Then he stood in the water a bit awkwardly. It was not that he minded being naked, or Gabby seeing him at all but he was worried that somebody else was around here on one of the campgrounds and that would see them right here.

''What is?'' Gabby asked then.

''What somebody sees us?''

''Well, so what?'' She smirked as he seemed to feel so awkward, standing in the shallow water and holding his hands over his member, shuffling around a bit awkwardly.

''I feel awkward.'' He said then again and she just grabbed his arm then, dragging him into the deeper water.

''Usually you aren't so prudish around me.'' She smirked as she swum around.

''Usually we aren't naked in public.'' He smirked then.

She kissed him, laying her naked body against him and he kissed her, also feeling a bit aroused by their sneaky skinny dipping. Then he suddenly heard voices somewhere from the side of the lake. For a second he doubted if it was coming from the baby monitor and if it was one of the babies crying from afar but then realized that it was talking, not crying.

''I hear somebody!'' Matt said worried. Gabby just shook her head, thinking that it was just another excuse to get out of the water.

''Oh stop it!'' She laughed as she splashed water his way as he was just so nervous about nothing.

Suddenly Gabby heard the voices as well.

''Okay, there is really somebody there!'' Matt said as he wanted to run out of water but then they saw a couple coming closer.

''Shit.'' Gabby said as they saw the torch coming closer and closer. They swam to the pier as soon as possible and hid under it, a couple walking by the lake. Matt was just tall enough to stand here without his head going under and she held on to him, both of them trying not to laugh. Suddenly they heard footsteps above them and Matt held Gabby close, hoping that she wouldn't get too tired as she wasn't able to stand here. As naughty little teenagers, they were scared to be found, but also thought it was so funny.

Two pair of feet suddenly dangled from the end of the pier, bare feet in the water. They heard a couple speak to each other and Gabby moved closer to Matt's ear.

''I am so cold.'' She whispered then and he nodded.

''Me too.'' He said softly and he tried to held her hold on to wood as he stepped aside and looked over the pier.

''Let's just run.'' He said as soft as possible. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer again and they dashed out of the water then, hand in hand and giggling loud. She opened the door to the cabin as he ran on the porch, grabbing the monitor and they were inside then. She laughed loud as they both stood there, buck naked and he carefully looked at the glass in the door then.

''You should see their faces!'' He laughed loud. They were glad the lights were off so the couple could no longer see them now that they were inside and Gabby looked at their clothes and shoes that were still on the sand by the lake.

''Our clothes are still there.'' She smirked as she looked aside as well.

''Well I am not going out now to retrieve them.'' He shook his head with a grin. She bit her lip then, looking at him and he stepped forward then, cradling her naked body in his arms and kissing her.

They made their way to the bedroom and were still kissing, falling down on the bed.

''I should go pick up our clothes.'' Matt smirked softly.

''Don't you dare getting away from me now!'' Gabby said softly as she kissed him, softly sucking his bottom lip as they made out, still slightly chuckling from their skinny dipping adventure, but so in love with each other.

* * *

 **NOTE: Gabby and Matt are still at the cabin with the triplets and spend the afternoon together with the babies but in the evening they had a little adventure of their own...with skinny dipping!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with some sweetness and fun. Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	18. Energetic, shy, cheeky

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am glad you liked the fun filled and family filled chapter... for this chapter we jumped ahead in time quite a bit as the triplets can't stay cute babies forever but there is much much more coming up! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **2 years later**

Gabby was chasing the kids around while trying to eat some breakfast herself as well. The triplets were two and half now and they were so proud of them growing up.

''Let's go pick daddy up at work!'' Gabby said then and Kylie came walking her way, almost running and handed her her stuffed sheep plushie.

''Why do I need to hold mr Baa?'' Gabby said then as she was holding the sheep. Kylie just stood there with her cheeky smile. Christon looked more like her while Aaron was still the spitting image of Matt. But Kylie was more the inbetweener, she looked a bit like both of them.

Kylie just shrugged and ran on then and Gabby just smirked. She laid the sheep aside and grabbed the car keys and her purse then.

''Aaron, Christon, come on, we are leaving.'' She said then and the boys were in the living room, playing with their toy cars.

''Christon got up and ran past her while Aaron stood up and grabbed her hand as they walked to the hallway, where Kylie was struggling with her jacket. She was wearing her jacket upside down now and Gabby kneeled down.

''Oh let me get that right for you.''

''Kylie do!'' She said angry but Gabby helped her get it off and on again then.

When Kylie was ready she moved on to Christon. Christon already had his jacket on and she only had to zip it up and close the Velcro of his shoes and Aaron was standing there then, without his shoes or jacket.

''Aaron where are your shoes?''

''I not know!'' Aaron said as he grabbed his own jacket.

''Where is mr Baa!?'' Kylie complained then.

''On the kitchen table go get mr Baa.'' Gabby said then and Kylie walked to the kitchen.

''Aaron where are your shoes?'' She asked then again.

''Bed.''

''Go get your shoes.''

Aaron ran off on his short legs and with his silly run and she looked Kylie came back from the kitchen. They waited a few minutes and she knew if she left Christon and Kylie alone to get Aaron and his shoes from downstairs these two would cause havoc.

''Aaron come on we have to leave!'' Gabby yelled then.

Aaron finally came walking back and she helped him get his shoes on. Sometimes they were not sure if Aaron was just lazy or stubborn or he didn't know how to do it, but it didn't really matter, they were patient with him and a little later he walked after his brother and sister to the car.

At the firehouse she parked the car and got all the kids out. Together with the three of them they walked to the firehouse. There was about 10 minutes of shift left and they ran inside, excited.

''Come on, on to the common room.'' Gabby said then and the kids walked in front of her. They opened the heavy doors with a little help from Gabby and ran into the common room. Christon immediately ran to Kelly as he loved Kelly, uncle Kelly always looked after them and all of the kids loved him.

Aaron was looking around a bit surprised and Kelly dragged him closer.

''You come here too!'' Kelly said then as he pulled Aaron closer and put him beside Christon on his lap.

''Daddy?''Kylie looked around.

''He is probably in his office, go look if he is there!'' Gabby said and Kylie let go of her hand and she walked towards the office. She saw the door of the office and wanted to ran that way and put her hand on the glass so he would open the door when the door swung open.

Matt wanted to walk to the common room when he suddenly hear d a cry and saw Kylie on the ground, figured that she was looking inside his office through the door when he had swung the door open.

''Oh, little girl, I am sorry.'' He said as he lifted her up and she sobbed against him but after a boo boo kiss on her head she seemed to be okay again. He walked to the common room with her. It seemed to be more of shock than actual pain and in the common room havoc had ensued as Christon was Chasing Pouch, screaming loud.

''You're not going to stop him?'' Mouch said, trying to be annoyed but the Casey kids were just too cute.

''No, it's a great way to tire him out.'' Gabby laughed and Matt nodded.

''This is great.''

Christon kept on running after Pouch while Matt grabbed his stuff together to finish shift soon.

As they wanted to leave, Gabby suddenly waved for him to come over and silently he followed Gabby as she pointed him towards the corner of the common room.

Endeared they looked as Christon was asleep next to Pouch and Gabby smiled.

''So that is what we need, we need a Pouch to tire him out every time it's almost bed time.'' Gabby smiled as Matt picked him up.

As everybody walked out of the station, everybody did so and Matt was carrying Christon as Pouch tiring him out obviously had worked.

He carried Christon to the car and they put the kids in their seats before getting into the car themselves as well and ready to leave.

''Hey baby.'' Gabby smiled and she kissed him as he sat down in the car.

The kids were talking in the back, blabbering and Matt smiled at Gabby. He loved it when the family came to pick him up. It was always so great to come home from shift to his family.

At home the kids were playing in the living room while Matt and Gabby were preparing lunch. She was preparing the pasta while he was making a salad and looked to pour some milk for all of the kids then.

''Have you gotten the milk for Kylie at the supermarket yesterday?'' Matt asked as he searched in the fridge for the soy milk. They had thought that Kylie was such a picky eater and they felt bad because she kept having stomach cramps but now they had found out that she was allergic to some things and that she was lactose intolerant. Now they were careful with food and she was doing a lot better. Now she seemed to have her dads appetite.

Suddenly Gabby felt somebody pulling her skirt.

Aaron was standing beside her.

''What is it?'' She asked as she kneeled down.

''Cookie.'' Aaron

''We are going to eat in a bit so no cookie, because you will be full.'' Gabby smiled as Aaron looked at her with his big blue puppy eyes.

''Cookie.'' He pouted.

''No cookie, later after lunch.''

Aaron turned around and walked away then and Matt smirked.

''He's just like me.''

''I know.'' Gabby nodded.

''Alright, time for lunch.'' They said as the pasta and the salad was on the table and while Gabby was filling up the plates for the triples, Matt walked to the living room to get all the kids to join them. They sat down by the table and the kids were eating the pasta.

After lunch they took the kids to the playground close to their house and walked through the park. Christon was running around in front of them, as if he had renewed energy after spending the morning with Pouch while Aaron stayed close to Gabby, holding his hand as he always seemed a bit more quiet and shy.

Later that night, Matt and Gabby were sitting by the kitchen table after having playing a board game and they got ready to walk to bed as well. She was laying against his chest as he was changing channels on the TV in the bedroom and she was laying against his chest as he put the tv off then and kissed her on her head, smelling her hair.

''Matt, I want to have another baby?'' She finally said then. It had been on her mind for weeks now and she wanted to have another baby with him but she knew they had to talk about it. But when she saw his face and knew he wasn't on the same page. He didn't look angry, or with disgust. No, he looked concerned that he was going to break her heart.

''I am honestly not sure if I want to have another baby.'' Matt admitted then. ''It's not you or anything in our marriage, I just feel like our family is complete.''

''I thought you always wanted a big family.''

''Yes...but I think three is a big family. I love all the kids so much but I don't think I want to have another baby.'' Matt admitted and Gabby tried not to look disappointed. She knew that it was something that they would just have to talk about as they were a married couple and these were things that they had to discuss.

''But...maybe not now...but maybe in a few months, I do want another baby...and I don't want to disappoint you.'' He said then as he didn't want to make her unhappy in the future and it was something they had to talk about.

''Matt, you don't need to change your mind like that just to make me happy.''

''I am not changing my mind, I just don't want to say no because this is important and you are important.'' He said then as he held her close. All he wanted was to make her happy, but he was not sure if another baby would really make them happier.

Gabby smiled as she was glad they had such a good relationship that they could talk about these things and that he didn't want to hurt her feelings but that he still was honest.

''Maybe you are right, we could always wait a bit longer and I do know where you are coming from.''

He took her hand his hand and caressed it.

''I am sorry.'' He said again.

''it's okay, maybe we need some more time for it.''

''Yeah, maybe.'' He said then and he pulled her against him again. She was glad that he was honest by her but then she was also a tiny bit disappointed. It was not like she could force him into this and she didn't want it, but secretly she hoped that he would still change his mind.

* * *

 **NOTE: The triplets are two and half already now and they are growing up fast and all having their own little personality, but Matt and Gabby couldn't be more proud and happy with their family...although...what will their disagreement about the future bring for their marriage?**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a big time jump, fun but also some concerns. Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	19. Waygu, Wine and Weddingannivesaries

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, I am glad you didn't mind the big time jump between the chapters and the triplets are a bit older now. This chapter is not really about them but more about Dawsey and their wedding anniversary. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Gabby was getting dressed the black dress she had worn when she had gone to Matt to tell him what she felt for him. That was 6 years ago now. 4 years ago they had told each other I do and tonight they were going to celebrate that in a hotel downtown. It was in a skyscraper and so they could have dinner with an amazing view and they would spend the night in the hotel.

Now, two and a half years after the Triplets were born she fitted back in the dress and she just felt so good, so excited to spend this anniversary with Matt. She did her make-up and walked to the living room then, where Matt was waiting for her in his suit, sitting on the couch as he was watching the Triplets, Kylie was blabbering to him and he was talking back and she thought it was so cute. She sat down beside him and he smiled at her.

''You look wonderful.'' He smiled then and she smiled back.

''You look quite fine yourself.''

''Not as amazing as you.'' He said as he bit his lip. After all, she still could surprise him with her beauty, look so wonderful and every time he saw it was like he saw her for the first time.

Eva and Diego were going to watch the Triplets and they hoped that they would be a bit easy on them. They were very sweet, most of the time but since they were with three, they could also cause havoc every now and then.

''Eva and Diego are looking after you so be sweet. '' Gabby said and Matt smirked. The triplets looked up at her and moved their attention back to their toys then.

''They, are two and half, you think they listen to that?'' He teased her but she shook her head then and pulled him closer by his tie.

''Come here you, can't even get a tie straight.'' She said as she was pulling the tie just right and made sure it was good now.

''What, can't I come with you otherwise?'' He smirked.

''It's a poshy restaurant!'' She said almost angry and he smirked, kissing her on her forehead.

''I love you when you get so worked up over nothing.''

She bit on her lip and smiled then as he kissed her on her forehead again.

''That's my inner Dominican.''

''I know, and I love you.'' He said then. The doorbell rang and Gabby let her niece and nephew in and then they left themselves. They were going there by car and would stay the night anyway the hotel. Eva and Diego and the triplets were waving as they drove away and Gabby sighed then.

''I hope the triplets won't make it hell for Diego and Eva.''

''Oh, I am sure they will behave well.'' Matt calmed her worried, laying his hand on her leg them while driving, so glad they would have a night for themselves tonight.

''Four years of marriage already.'' She smiled then as she laid her hand over his and looked at the golden wedding band around his finger.

By the hotel, Matt gave the keys away to get his car parked and somebody else took their luggage. Holding her hand they walked to the desk and checked in, going to check out the room and they were baffled when they saw it. They saw the nice view over the city. There was a bed that looked so soft and big that they wished they could just sit down on hit already, but they were going to have a fancy dinner first.

At the restaurant the host wanted to move the chair backward for Gabby but Matt already did so then, sitting down, Gabby rolling her eyes a bit as it wasn't the way it was supposed to be but also thought that it was good that he wanted to do it for her.

They got a menu and the specials and Gabby was just smiling.

''It all sounds so good.''

''I know, we should go here more often.'' He smiled, just joking as this was something they had to keep special for anniversaries.

Gabby ordered the lobster tail while Matt went for the waygu beef. They ordered a wine from south Africa as well and Matt gave Gabby the honours to taste it. For a second she started to sniff it, looking at him with a very silly posh face and he smirked, so in love with when she was being silly.

Soon their appetizers arrived and they enjoyed the view, the food and each other. Even after being together for so many years, they still had so much to talk about and still made each other laugh.

''Imagine Mouch getting served this plate. Or Antonio and his bulky hunger.'' Matt said softly as in every poshy restaurant, their plates were hardly full.

Gabby laughed loud, almost chocking on the wine and looking at him. Gosh, he was so adorable.

''It's amazing I've been putting up with you for all this time.'' She smiled and the lines around his eyes started to smile as well.

''Oh come on, you can't live without me and my stupid jokes.'' He said then and she caressed his hand on the table.

''Now, that is true.''

Their entrees came to the table and they enjoyed it and after finishing it, Gabby sighed.

''Best I have ever had.'' She sighed as he filled up their wineglasses again.

After finishing desert and the last bit of wine they walked out of the restaurant. Matt held his arm around Gabby and he was not sure if he was doing that because she was walking a bit unstable from all of the wine or if it was because he felt just as tipsy. Luckily both of them made it safe and sound to the elevator and they stood there was the lift made it's way up.

''I am so stuffed.'' She said as she rubbed over her stomach and he smirked.

''You don't even have three babies in you now.'' He laughed tipsy as he stood against her.

''I feel fuller now.'' She laughed back and they walked to the room then. Matt suddenly lifted her up.

''I'll carry you if you're so full.'' he said then and she was felt too drunk to complain. He opened the door and wanted to walk in when he suddenly tripped over the treshold and together they tumbled to the floor, causing loud bangs and at first they were quiet, hoping they didn't wake everybody else up in the hotel when they started laughing then.

''Are you okay?'' He asked concerned.

''Yeah.'' She laughed then, looking a bit concerned at him as he was the one that had banged against the wall and she started laughing even harder when she saw his face.

Finally they got up again and walked to the bed. They were still laughing a bit about what happened but kissed each other tenderly then.

''4 years.'' Gabby smiled then as these first four years of marriage had flown by.

''And at least another 40 to go.'' Matt promised her as he kissed her and they made out on the bed, celebrating these years they had made each other happy, how much they loved each other and for many more years to come.

* * *

 **NOTE: The triplets were left behind with their cousins for the night while Matt and Gabby celebrated their wedding anniversary in a hotel with dinner...and what will the future of their marriage bring? Way more coming up!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more romantic Dawsey chapter. Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	20. Bedtime havoc

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, this is the last chapter before we will have a bit of a time jump again - not too much but at least a bit again. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think and what you think about jumping forward again.**

* * *

 **A few days later**

Matt walked back into the apartment after a construction job. Aaron immediately came running his way, his blonde curls bouncing up and down.

''Hey you monkey...'' Matt smirked as he lifted Aaron up. Aaron smiled at Matt with the little dimple in his cheek as Matt had as Matt carried him along to the kitchen and put him down against as he kissed Gabby.

''It smells amazing.'' He smiled then after kissing her, leaning over her to look what they were going to have for dinner.

''Gosh, you mind was with me for 2 seconds and then it was good again.'' She smirked teasingly, poking him in his side and he kissed her again.

''Can you get the kids here for dinner?'' She asked then and Matt nodded.

''Ofcourse, my lady in charge.'' He said, bowing his head in a silly way before walking to the living room. Kylie jumped up and hugged his leg because she was so happy to see her daddy again, while Christon kept chasing Aaron, pulling his hair then.

''Don't do that Christon!'' Matt said strict. Even though he wasn't sure if the boy understood he was hurting his brother, he did looked at his dad with big eyes now, a bit scared.

''Say sorry to your brother.''

Christon looked at Aaron.

''Sowwy.'' He mumbled with a smile.

''Like you mean it, Christon.'' Matt said then and finally Christon pouted at his brother.

''Sowwy.''

Aaron had his hand on his blonde hair as he walked to the kitchen, walking to his mom there, burring his head against her leg as he started to cry now, trying to get some extra sympathy from his mom.

Matt came walking into the kitchen then with Kylie and Christon and they sat down by the table, Aaron settled down again as well and after having dinner, but instead of having a peaceful night, the havoc started when the twins had to go to bed.

''No!'' Kylie said then and she threw aside the the jammies.

''You have to get your jammies on.''

''Noohoo!'' She said and Matt picked up the pants again and wanted to help her get it on and she started kicking her legs, trying to get away from him. Even though he knew what battles to pick, he knew she had to go to bed. He hoped that the boys were being a bit calmer and kinder to Gabby.

''Kylie, come on.'' He said friendly then, hoping that would help. ''Here, just step in.'' He said as he held the pants in front of her so she just had to step in but she shook her head then.

''We will just get your jammies on and then you can get your pacifier and mommy will read you a story.'' Matt tried to persuade her into no longer throwing a fit to go to bed. But then she suddenly ran away.

''Nooohooo!'' Kylie said as she ran away, Matt chasing her with her jammies.

''Come here - Kylie Casey come here right now!'' Matt said. For a toddler of 2 and a half years she was very fast. He chased her down, almost sliding over the wooden floor in their living room when she walked outside of the apartment, onto the hallway.

''Kylie, get back here!'' He said as he walked into the hallway as well, Kylie waving at their neighbor. Their neighbor looked a bit weird at the toddler standing there in just a

''I am sorry about that.'' Matt said, scooping up the toddler in his arms and hurrying back inside.

Kylie giggled cheeky now and when Matt carried her back to her room, Gabby was waiting there.

''Hmm, Kylie, why don't you have your jammies on?'' She asked the little girl teasing, the toddler laughing now and suddenly cooperating with getting her jammies on now that her mommy was helping her and Matt looked a bit defeated as Kylie walked with Gabby now so they could read a story all together.

Matt smiled as Gabby was reading them a story, looking from the doorway and they put all the kids in bed then and after the whole havoc they had caused today, it wasn't long before Gabby and Matt were in bed as well.

Matt was fast asleep, one arm around Gabby when somebody grabbed his hand and started to pull his hand and he opened his eyes, Kylie standing by the bed, crying and holding her little stuffed sheep. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Hey, what is wrong little girl?''

She walked his way, looking so sad and scared and he lifted her on his lap.

''Did you have a nightmare?'' He asked concerned as he tried to comfort her while Gabby woke up as well. She sat up and looked as Matt was comforting Kylie.

''Mommy!'' Kylie said then and she put her hand in Matt's face, almost pushing him out of the way as she climbed over the bed to Gabby then, Gabby hugging her.

''Sleep here.'' She said then.

''No, you are going back to your own bed.'' Matt said strict, Gabby tilting her head at him and he shrugged, signing her that this was what they had talked about and they wouldn't let the kids sleep in their bed as they didn't want it to be a habit for them.

Kylie started to cry again and finally Matt nodded and instead of him having his arms around Gabby now as they were falling asleep now, Kylie was asleep in her moms arms.

They were almost asleep again when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened. Matt opened one eye as he sat up, both of the boys standing by the end of their bed then and climbing on the bed then, walking over the blanket towards them and sitting down then, trying to crawl under the blanket as well.

''no, no guys, this is not your bed, this mommy and daddies bed, go back to your own bed.'' Matt said then but the boys didn't do anything, instead just pulled the blanket down.

''Come on, back to your own beds.'' Matt said again and he got up from the bed, ready to lift the boys out when they started to scream angrily. He knew that if he wanted to send the boys away, he had to send Kylie back as well and she had finally settled down, asleep next to Gabby. The boys climbed back on the bed and with a big sigh he turned off the light again, all three kids sleeping in their bed. Even though it was something they never allowed, there nothing to be done about it now.

Matt just laid his head down, all of the kids moving towards Gabby more and as Christon was suddenly making his way towards Gabby as well, Matt got his foot in his face and Gabby saw it in the dim light. She smirked softly as they tried to crawl closer together.

''Tomorrow they are sleeping in their own bed again.'' Matt said softly, all three toddlers sleeping between them.

''Definitely.'' Gabby said Kylie was pulling her hair slightly in her sleep and Matt leaned on his elbow, over the kids, kissing Gabby goodnight once again.

''Well, not the idea, but they are cute.'' Gabby smiled then, looking at the sleeping toddlers. As much havoc as they caused, they were also so cute.

* * *

 **NOTE: The triplets were causing a lot of havoc together, both before dinner and after dinner when it was sleepy time and even when they were all bed and Gabby and Matt finally thought they could sleep - not a chance!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more funny family Dawsey chapter. Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter! What age would you love to see the twins at?**


	21. Donuts and Memories

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, this is the last chapter before we will have a long jump in time again as the kids are older than 4 now. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think and what you thought about the big time jump.**

* * *

 **1,5 years later.**

''Daddy burned dinner so we need to order pizza.'' Christon said as he came running towards Kelly.

''Well, that isn't a surprise! And as if you mind!'' Kelly smirked then and Christon ran away with a smirk again and he walked into the kitchen, Gabby standing by the open windows.

''Heard Matt started a fire again.'' Kelly smirked as he put the glazed donuts he had taken for the triplets as he usually did when he came over. Even though they were not really his niece and nephews, it felt like he was their uncle and he loved to spoil them, even though Gaby and Matt said he spoiled them too much sometimes.

''Oh yeah, put Matt Casey behind a stove and things are about to go wrong.'' She smirked as the smoke and stench of burned food was still in the kitchen, Kelly smirked.

''Well, at least he also can put out a fire himself.''

''Yeah, that is the only thing that lets him get away with it, but he is picking up some pizza right now.''

''Sounds good.'' Kelly smiled as he leaned against the counter. The door of the kitchen opened and Kylie walked in, smiling at Kelly as she ran his way.

''Uncle Kelly!''

''Little princess.'' Kelly greeted her back.

''Did you bring donuts...uncle Kelly.'' She asked as she looked all innocent and shy, Matt laughing because this was the ultimate Gabby move.

''I did...I did...but maybe I didn't bring one for you.'' He teased and she pouted.

''no, no princes I got you one as well, a pink donut with sprinkles.'' he said then and Kylie cheered excited.

''Kylie, can you go play in your room?'' Gabby asked then as she and Kelly wanted to talk.

''Noohooo, come play dolls uncle Kelly!'' Kylie said as she grabbed the hand and hung onto his arm.

''Kylie, uncle Kelly and I want to talk about grown up stuff, now go to your room and go play there, okay? We will call you down for dinner and after dinner, we are going to have donuts all together.''

Finally Kylie nodded and after grabbing some of her dolls of the kitchen table to go to her room.

Kelly and Gabby started to set the table. Ever since Shay had died they had come together on the day of her passing when they could and they still did that now. Even though the kids didn't know why they always got together on this night, it was a nice tradition that they had never changed.

''It...It is a nice little tradition we have here...even though I still miss her so much.''

''Me too.'' Gabby said then and Kelly and she shared a short hug.

Matt arrived with a large amount of boxes of pizza as he came walking in, Kelly holding open the door for him and Kylie looked excited as she loved pizza.

''Pizza!'' She said excited, look Aaron, daddy brought so much pizza!''

Aaron just looked with his big blue eyes, not saying much and taking the seat beside Kelly then. As Kelly and Gabby were cutting up all the pizza in even smaller pieces for the kids, Matt grabbed wine and lemonade and they sat down then.

''Daddy burned dinner.'' Kylie smirked with such a smug face as she was starting with a piece of pizza that all of them laughed.

''So what? I have other talents.'' Matt smirked.

''Anything not kitchen related yeah.'' Gabby teased along.

''Well, I can install a kitchen very well.'' Matt said then and Kelly just shook his head as he thought it was so funny that the kids were teasing Matt as well now.

''You know, your dad actually makes some very good corned beef. He made it in the firehouse once and it was so good that we have begged him for years to do it again.'' Kelly said then and the kids looked almost in disbelief, Matt nodding proud.

''Well, I can probably never get that perfection again.'' Matt said then and the kids pouted.

''I am glad mommy always cooks.'' Kylie said then and they all laughed then. Matt laughed along as well, thought it was funny the young girl was being so honest.

As the kids were full of the pizza they knew it was time for the favorite treat for after dinner.

''Donuts!'' Christon said excited and Kelly walked to the kitchen, grabbing the bag with donuts he had taken and for each kid their favorite.

''Banana chocolate!'' He said then and Aaron took it from him, slowly and shy.

''Thank you uncle Kelly'' Aaron said shy as he started eating his banana chocolate donut.

''You are welcome, pal.'' Kelly smiled, rubbing him through his half blonde kind of curls and they all laughed.

Kylie took her strawberry with sprinkles and Christon the chocolate one and Kelly just smirked as the kids were almost dying with the donut, so happy.

As all the kids were finished they asked to be excused so they could go play and they sat down in the living room, the adults looking at them.

''Shay would have loved them.'' Kelly suddenly said. Even though he still missed her, it had healed and now it was just fond memories he thought about when thinking about her.

''Yeah, I always wish they could have met her too, she would have been a great aunt for them...'' Gabby said.

Slowly Aaron came walking to the table and they laughed bit as he was such a little Matt, from the way he looked to the way he walked.

''Uncle Kelly, I build Lego fortress, you want to come see?'' Aaron asked so softly and shy and Kelly walked along. Matt and Gabby shared a look. Soon, when they were going to school, they hoped that Aaron would open up a bit more. But maybe h was just calm and quieter than the other kids and that was alright as well, they just felt bad because he seemed so shy and insecure.

Soon Kelly came walking back and Matt grabbed some more wine for all of them, Kelly and Matt reheating one of the pizzas as they were still a little bit hungry.

''Are you eating more pizza?'' Christon said shocked.

''Yeah me and daddy are big men and we need to eat a lot.'' Kelly smirked as he and Matt started eating again.

As Matt was putting the kids to bed, Gabby and Kelly still sat at the table, both of them having another wine.

''I can't believe it is already seven years ago. Time is going fast, even without her.'' Gabby said then.

Kelly nodded. ''Couldn't have said it any better. I am sure she is so proud of you though, cause she always said you and Matt would end up together and here you are with three amazing cute children.''

''Yeah - uh oh.'' She smirked as she heard the kids sing loud as Matt was trying to get them in bed.

''I think you gave them a bit too much sugar.'' Gabby smirked then, Kelly laughing as well.

''Oh well, they deserve it for being so cute.'' Kelly smiled. Even though it was hard losing their friend, it was not like their sorrow was fully gone, but the sadness had made place for fond memories and good times together.

* * *

 **NOTE: The triplets are 4 now and as it was the anniversary of Shays dead they got together so none of them would have to go through the day alone and they had dinner and had some talk and luckily the 4 kids also brought a lighter mood to the day.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more general family and Kelly chapter. Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter! What age would you love to see the twins at?**


	22. Schoolbags and ice cream

**NOTE: Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter, this is a family chapter with the family getting ready for the kids to go to school. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and please let me know what you think and what you thought about this chapter!**

* * *

 **A few months later**

The Casey's walked into the shopping centre as they had a mission for the day, the kids were almost going to school so it was time now to look for a bag and for the supplies for them. They looked very excited while for Gabby and Matt it still seemed like they were holding tiny babies in their arms just yesterday and now they had grown up already for almost 5 year olds that were almost ready to go to school.

They walked inside the shop and Kylie immediately started running around excited, grabbing all sort of stuff.

''Look Kylie! It's a bag with a ballerina.'' Matt said then as he pointed at it. She immediately ran towards the bag and grabbed it then, jumping up and down.

''I want this one! I want this one!'' She smiled as she held it up.

''Well, then that is going to be your bag.'' Gabby said, glad at least one of the three had already found a bag. Christon was dashing around the shop, Matt following him around and Christon stopped at a bag with small cars on it and smiled.

''I like that one.''

''Okay, you can choose that one, but remember, you will have to use it for a couple of years and only one.''

Christon looked around then, pointing at other bags then.

''All of them!'' He smiled.

''No, you only need one bag.'' Matt smiled.

''I can change bags every day!'' He cheered.

''You can swap up with your brother maybe but no, you can only have one bag.''

Angry Christon stomped away and Matt looked at Gabby and Kylie, whom were picking out pencils and pens while Aaron was walking around and looked at all the bags.

''And, little one, have you chosen something yet?'' He asked Aaron as he knelt down by him and the boy shrugged.

''No.''

''Well, there is still time...but I think you like this one?'' Matt said as he took the one with the fire truck but Aaron pushed it out of his hands, walking back to his mom then.

''Daddy I found a bag.'' He heard as somebody was pulling his shirt and Christon was holding up a bag with cars then.

''You like that one?''

''yes!'' He said excited.

''Daddy's truck on there?'' He asked as he looked at the bag as well, kneeling down by him as Christon looked and frowned.

''Daddy that is a truck, not a car!''

''You are totally right about that.''

They picked out the rest of the supplies but while Kylie and Christon had everything complete, Aaron still hadn't chosen anything, even though Gabby and Matt had tried to push him and Gabby was talking with him.

''What do you like?''

''I don't know.'' He pouted.

''Well, you are going to need a bag for school, sweetie.'' Gabby said as she knelt down so she was on eye level with the boy. He shook his head then.

''I don't want to go to school.''

''Well, you have to. Sometimes we have to go to places and do things, because we have to and you have to go to school. But I promise you are going to have lots of friend and that it will be fun to go to school but you really need to get a bag for school.''

Aaron slowly nodded and Matt came walking their way, carrying three different bags.

''There is one with a fire truck...one with cars like Christon's and one with animals...and there are many more so there should be one you like, right?'' Matt said then and finally Aaron pointed at the one with the fire truck and smiled then, taking it.

''I like this bag.''

''Okay, are you sure?'' Gabby smiled, glad that he seemed to have made a choice now.

''Yes'' Aaron said, looking at it again.

''Great, so you like all of your stuff?'' Gabby smiled then as she wanted to make sure he felt good about all of this. While Kylie and Christon were so excited he was less but they did want to make him excited for school.

''Yes.'' He smiled than and he ran to his siblings.

''And suddenly all was right again in the world.'' Matt smirked.

They paid for all the school supplies and wanted to walk back to the car when they walked past a ice cream shop and Christon almost ran inside.

''Christon, come on, e are going home, maybe another time.'' Gabby said then but Christon pouted.

''I want ice cream.'' Aaron said as well then and Kylie nodded.

''Well, an ice cream won't hurt.'' Matt said then and Gabby smirked.

''That is just because you want one yourself as well.'' She teased him but they walked inside with the kids then. Maybe it was good to celebrate a bit that they were going to school officially soon.''

All of the kids chose ice cream and they sat down by a table then. Matt was having a giant bowl full and Gabby just shook her head, but thought it was funny as well.

After the ice cream they went home and later that night Gabby was in bed, waiting for Matt to come join her as he had been watching a match.

As Gabby was still reading a book in bed, Matt brushed his teeth and joined in bed then, reaching out to her book and closing it and put it on the nightstand, kissing her.

''Matt, I was in the middle of the chapter.'' She smirked but kissed him back then. He pulled her against him and kissed her on her head then.

''I can't believe the kids are already going to school in a couple of weeks. I am not ready.'' Matt said then and she smirked cause he sounded so concerned about the kids.

''They will be fine.''

''I know but I remember them like tiny little fluffy babies and I just can't imagine that they are already going to school soon.''

''That is very true.'' She said then, caressing over his chest as she was laying against him.

''But it is also exciting.''

''I am going to cry on their first day.'' Gabby smirked and he kissed her on her head.

''I hope I can be there, I really want to see them go to school and be there for them on their first day. '' He said.

''That would be great.''

''Gabby...Do you still want another baby?''

''I am not sure.'' She said then. She had wanted it so bad before but now that the kids were already five she wasn't so sure anymore. She still wanted to but then she also wasn't sure.

''You?''

''Me neither.'' he admitted then and they looked at each other in the dim light.

''I do but I am not sure.''

''I am the same...I think we just have to think about it.'' He said then and they kissed.

''Yeah.'' she said then, really not sure now that their family was already changing so much.

But no matter what, they were never short on love for each other.

* * *

 **NOTE: The triplets are almost 5 now and have to go to school soon but while they were very excited with the stuff they bought and the school that was coming up and while the kids are happy, Matt and Gabby just can't believe they are going to school soon.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more general family and Kelly chapter. Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter! What age would you love to see the twins at?**


	23. First day and Decisions

**A few weeks later**

* * *

Gabby drove to the elementary school close to their home. It was the first school day for the triplets and she was a bit nervous about bringing them to school on her own. As Matt was still on shift and had a meeting with Boden about a report after but he would be here to pick them up. At first the kids had been very upset but now they knew their dad would be here to pick them up, they were okay with it. Gabby parked by the school and Aaron and Kylie got out, but Christon crossed his arms.

''I don't want to go.''

''Well, you have to.''

''No.''

''Christon get out of the car, if you don't get out of the car right now I am going to call your dad! and then you are going to be in some real trouble tonight.'' She warned him and finally Christon grabbed his bag and got out of the car as well, standing beside his brother and sister and together with Gabby they walked to the classroom then. As it was the start of the new year all the kids were new and they were looking around shyly.

The only ones talking and yelling loudly were Kylie and Christon, comfortable cause they knew each other while Aaron was awkwardly following them around.

''You must be the Caseys.'' The teacher smiled as she walked towards Gabby and introduced herself as Miss Green and introduced her to the kids as well.

''Yes, all three of them.''

''We don't get triplets very often.'' Miss Winters smiled.

''Yeah, they are a bunch.'' Gabby smirked as she looked at them.

''Well I am very excited to have them in my class this year.'' The teacher smiled and she walked on then to greet the other kids. She looked back at the triplets whom had settled by one of the group of four tables and Christon was holding Aaron's bag, teasing him.

''Christon, give your brothers bag back.''

He looked at Gabby all innocent, like he had no idea what she was talking about and she had to hold back a smile because she knew how much he looked like her.

''I just told the teacher how nice you were so be nice to each other.'' Gabby warned Christon and Christon nodded then. He gave his brother his own bag back and smiled.

''Sorry.''

Aaron took his own bag back and sat down beside his brother then.

''Alright, I am going to leave now, you three have a good day and your dad will be here to pick you up, okay?'' She said then and Christon nodded, Kylie getting up to hug Gabby then and she looked at Aaron, the little boy's lip shaking.

''Hey, no need to cry.'' She said then but Aaron got up then and hugged her, crying now.

''Shh, it is going to be fine, you are going to have a great first day, I am sure and I am going to see you again tonight.''

''Don't go mommy.'' He cried.

''You will see me again in a few hours, but school will be fun!'' She told him again and finally Aaron nodded and she let go of him, Christon suddenly getting up and hugging his brother to support him and taking his hand as they walked back to their tables and Gabby left quickly before Aaron could throw another crying fit.

A few hours later, Matt rushed out of the firehouse. As they had had a big call that had had the police involved because of a drug lab, he had had to stay to talk through the report and he felt so bad about not being there on the first morning to the twins, but he was so excited to pick them up.

As he was finally done in time, he ran to the car and drove the school where the triplets had gone this morning. he hoped that their first morning had been alright. He knew it was really too bad that he couldn't be there but he was here to pick them up now.

He rushed to the school and was so glad that he was still in time.

Even if he had left shift in time this morning he would have been to late but when Gabby had said that he could always pick them up, they had figured that would work.

Some of the parents looked at him as he was still wearing his uniform as he had rushed out after the meeting about the report but he was just waiting for the three to walk out of the school gates. Finally they came walking out, Kylie almost dropping her bag as she was waving at him.

Christon smiled proud as he walked to the car, Matt waving at them and ran to his dad.

''Hey you three, come here.'' Matt said then and all kids came running his way and Christon and Aaron hugged him then but Kylie stood there, looking a bit disgusted with the same face Gabby always did.

''What is wrong?''

''You smell like work!'' She complained.

''Fine, fine, no hug then!'' He teased her as he took her bag as she climbed in the car. As the kids were all good in the car and he drove home, Gabby waiting for them in the kitchen with lemonade for them all and so excited to hear how their first day had been. As they all sat down by the table Matt was unpacking their lunchboxes.

''Alright, I am going to take a shower because Kylie said I smell.'' Matt smirked as they had told all their stories but Kylie suddenly got up then.

''No daddy, you have to come play dolls with me.'' She said strict as she took his hand and dragged him away, Gabby smirking as he was shrugging, Kylie being such a goof sometimes.

Later that night, as all the kids were in bed and Gabby and Matt were getting ready for bed as well, he was finally taking his shower after all the triplets had wanted to play games and they had dinner.

Gabby was reading a book in bed when she suddenly felt the blanket being pulled away from the back of the bed.

''Matt, stop it!'' She chuckled but it went on.

''Matt, don't make me throw my book at you.'' She said as she looked over her book, say standing by the bed in her jammies.

''Oh, sorry...what is wrong muffin?'' She asked as Kylie walked closer.

''I am cold mommy so I wanted to take your blanket.'' She said.

''Well then daddy and me are going to be cold, but let's grab you another blanket.'' Gabby said as she got up and walked with Kylie to the living room to get the blanket from the couch and tucked her in again.

''You don't need an extra blanket, you have daddy to hug you.'' She chuckled and Gabby shook her head with a smile.

''You have to go to sleep now.''

She kissed Kylie on her forehead and walked back to their own bed then en laid down with her book.

Matt left the bathroom then, making his way to wardrobe to slip into clean boxers and a shirt for sleeping and walked to the bed then, Gabby laying her book aside.

''Gabby, I've been thinking.'' He said then.

''Wait you do that?'' She teased him.

''Sometimes it happens.'' He smirked as he laid down beside her. She smirked and let her hand run through his soaked hair.

''So what was going through that head of yours?'' She asked then.

''I was thinking...I do want to have another baby, I know I wasn't sure before, but I know that there is always place for more love in our family.'' He said then, ''But only if you really think the same.''

''I do!'' Gabby said cheerful. He kissed her, so happy she agreed and she put her hands around his waist, climbing on top of him.

''Not gonna waste another minute, huh?'' He smirked, holding his hands on her body now as well.

''No...'' She said softly as she kissed him again and they made out, hoping for their family to be blessed with another baby.

* * *

 **NOTE: The triplets had their first day of school but it wasn't the only big change for the family! Because Matt and Gabby made a big decision as well!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more family chapter with a happy twist at the end. Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter as well and please let me know what you thought and what you thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	24. Happy Anniversary, Happy News

**A few weeks later**

* * *

The Casey's walked into the large swimming pool close to their home. Matt and Gabby were celebrating their anniversary and they would have night together tonight, but now, during the day, they wanted to do something fun with the kids now during the day and they had wanted to go to the swimming pool.

''Come, you two come with me. Kylie is coming with your mom.'' Matt said as he took the boys to the boys changing rooms and got them dressed in their swimwear.

Gabby was helping with getting Kylie ready for the pool.

''Why are you and daddy going to sleep in a hotel tonight?''

''Well, because it is 7 years ago we got married...and we are going out for dinner...and we do it every year.''

Kylie nodded then.

''I wish I was on your wedding.''

''Well, you are a bit too young to have been there...but maybe mom and I are still going to get married again someday.''

''I want to throw flowers then.'' She said as she took Gabby's hand and they started walking to the pool.

''You will get to, I promise.'' She smirked then, thought it was a cute idea for the future

In the pool, Gabby and Matt guided the kids to the more shallow pool and while the kids were playing around, they sat down by the chairs of the table by the restaurant just beside the shallow pool so they could keep an eye on the twins.

''I could throw you in.'' Matt suddenly teased her.

''Don't do that!'' She said then, pushing him against his shoulder and shook her head then.

''Don't be rude.''

''No, not on our anniversary.'' He smiled then.

''Good, yeah you should be sweet one day a year.'' She smiled then, teasing him.

''Daddy you have to get in the water!'' Christon said then as he ran his way.

''Daddy is coming in a bit.'' He promised and Christon held up the bucket with water.

Suddenly he threw the water all over him then and smirked loud.

''Come to the pool now!'

''Oh now you are in trouble!'' He laughed then as he picked him up and ran to the pool with her, Christon screaming loudly as she was not happy with this now.

Gabby smirked as he ran away, lifting up Christon.

Tonight they were going out for dinner together and they would stay in the hotel while Kelly would come to babysit the kids. She had something really exciting to tell him and she couldn't wait. Yesterday while he had still been on shift she had bought a pregnancy test and taken it, and she was so excited to tell him, but with the three kids it was hard to find a moment when they were along sometimes to tonight seemed like the perfect time to tell him. She just hoped he would be so excited.

He came running back from the pool and sat down beside her again.

''The kids are actually playing nicely.'' She smiled as she grabbed his hand and he caressed over hers with his thumb.

''Yes, sometimes they are really sweet and nice.'' Matt smiled. The kids were enjoying the pool so much and later on Gabby and Matt took them to the slides and they seemed a bit scared to go alone at first.

''Come on, it is not scary.'' Gabby told Kylie then, her daughter looking a bit concerned. An older girl ran past her over the stairs and Kylie still looked a bit scared.

''If you don't want to go that is okay too.'' Gabby calmed her down, didn't want her to feel like she had to, cause she didn't. They had just thought she would find it fun. Finally she took her hand then and they walked to the slide and went down. After some more fun in the pool they were almost getting ready to leave.

Suddenly he lifted her up and ran to the deep end with her, throwing her in the water.

She gasped for air when she swam up again and he helped her get out of the pool.

''I promised I was going to throw you in.'' Matt said then and Gabby shook her head, pretending to be angry and walking past him but suddenly she pushed him in the water then and the kids laughed even hard now.

''We are even now again.'' She said then.

After getting changed again and going home, they got ready to go to the hotel, waiting for Kelly to arrive to look after the kids.

Finally there was a knock on the door and matt let him in, Kelly yelling excited he was there and he had brought donuts, but there was no reply.

''Where are the kids? Where are my hugs?'' Kelly said as he looked around. Usually when he walked in the kids would ran his way and hug him all the same time but now they were nowhere to be seen and walked to the living room, saw them all sitting on the couch there, tired.

''Hey uncle Kelly.'' Kylie said with a yawn.

''We took them to the pool, they must be exhausted.'' Gabby smirked.

''It is good you tired them out.'' Kelly smirked , as the kids had barely even noticed he was there so far, just trying to fight their battle against sleep.

They left Kelly alone with the kids then and drove to the hotel they would be staying and put their stuff in the room and got changed before going down to the restaurant.

They were seated by the window where they had been sitting almost every wedding anniversary and Matt wanted to order a bottle of champagne.

''No, I am sorry, I am not feeling just a bit too sick for alcohol.''

''Oh no...anything I can do?'' He asked concerned, feeling bad that she was not feeling good now.

''No it is fine, just going to take it easy on the alcohol. Maybe later, but some water first.'' She smiled and he nodded understanding. Looking at the menu, he saw one of her favorites.

''Oh they have salad with raw tuna.'' Matt pointed out in the menu when she smiled, putting the menu away.

''Not feeling like raw fish.''

''I feel...like you are hiding something from me?'' He sighed then as he had a small suspicion now that she was not eating raw fish and not drinking any wine.

''Maybe.'' She smiled then.

''Oh please just tell me Gabby. I think I know but I really want to know!'' He said excited.

''We are expecting another baby.'' She smiled then and he kissed her over the table.

''I knew it! Oh I am so happy!'' He sighed then, smiling from ear to ear, so happy.

''I did the test yesterday, I wanted to tell you immediately...but I figured tonight would be nice too.'' She explained, glad that he was so happy.

''Oh, this is so great.'' He smiled the and even though he tried to hide it he had tears in his eyes because she was so excited about having another baby with her and expanding their family with another baby.

''I did the clearblue test and it said I am already over 3 weeks now.''

He took her hand and just smiled and caressed it, so happy because they were having another baby.

''Just one thing.'' He said then and suddenly she looked a bit worried, wondering what she was going to say now.

''Nothing wrong, just hoping we won't have triplets again.'' He smirked then and finally she did as well.

''Yeah, me neither...4 are enough.'' She smiled then, but already happy with their little baby...or even if they would be multiple babies again...

* * *

 **NOTE: They spend the day of their anniversary together with the twins but then at night they had some more celebrations with the two of them...and Gabby giving Matt big news!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more family chapter with a happy announcement at the end. Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter as well and please let me know what you thought and what you thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	25. Baby girl

**A few weeks later**

Even though the boys were excited about the baby, they also didn't really care much about coming to the ultrasound. They had decided then to go without the kids but as Kylie was really excited, they had decided to just take her then.

Gabby was getting ready to go now and she caressed over her baby bump in the mirror. At 17 weeks the bump was already pretty big and even though she had first been worried they were expecting multiples again, but then the doctor had explained that since she had already carried three babies before, it wasn't weird that she got bigger fast now.

Kylie came walking into the room and smiled.

''Mommy, you can really see the baby now!'' She said excited as Gabby was wearing a tight top.

''Yeah, the baby is needing a lot more room now he or she is growing.'' Gabby explained as Kylie looked at her baby bump, in awe.

''How many weeks are you pregnant now?'' Kylie asked even though she asked it every day.

''Still 17 weeks, Kylie.'' She smiled then and Kylie nodded.

''I can't wait for the baby to be here! I am going to help you feed the baby and care for the baby and daddy said we can be best friends!''

Gabby smiled as it was great the kids were so excited about having another sibling.

They walked downstairs together, Matt already waiting for them. He had just taken the boys to Kelly where they would stay as they went to the appointment in the hospital with their doctor.

''Hey, let's go, okay?'' Matt said then and they got in the car, driving to the hospital.

They were glad to see the same doctor as they had when the twins had been born. It was fun to see her see Kylie, as she still remembered Matt and Gabby.

''Oh, you are all here to see the baby.''

''Yes! I am going to be a big sister!'' Kylie said excited.

''I am sure you want to know if it is a boy or a girl.'' The doctor told Kylie. In the room for the ultrasound, she sat down on Matt's lap, trying to stay as silent as possible as her parents had told her she had to be silent and peaceful. Gabby laid down and the ultrasound started and they saw their little baby on the screen.

''Well, I am not sure if this is good or disappointing news, but you are really only having one this time.'' The doctor told them, ''Don't worry, I checked and double checked.''

Gabby let go of a soft chuckle. Even though he had already known, it was still a bit of relief to hear that they were only having one baby now.

It was great to see the little baby on the screen. The doctor made sure that baby was growing fast enough, but baby Casey number four seemed to be doing just fine and they were excited to find out the gender.

''Is it a girl of a boy?'' Kylie suddenly asked and the doctor looked at Gabby and Matt.

''Do you want to know?''

''Yes, we do.'' Matt smiled then.

''You are having a little girl.''

Gabby pinched Matt's hand for a moment. Even though she would be happy with either gender, it was cute they were having another girls. She had hoped it would a girl, even though she would have been just as happy with a little boy, but a girl would be sweet.

''We can be best friends!'' Kylie smiled.

After the appointment was finished they got back in the car and drove back to Kelly's house.

''You could call the baby girl Kelly.'' Kylie said from the back then.

''Well you're name already sounds a bit like Kelly.'' Matt said and Kylie frowned, clearly disagreeing.

''Any more names you like?'' Gabby smiled as she thought it was cute Kylie was already so excited and in love for her sibling.

''Tina or nina.'' Kylie smiled proud.

''Well, I think me and mommy still need to have a think about that.'' Matt laughed then as they got out of the car. She ran inside the house, couldn't wait to tell her brothers the news. The boy were playing with their toys and she stood in front of them, excited.

''We are having a little sister!''

Christon liked like he couldn't care less and Aaron continued playing after a few seconds.

''Hmmmpf!'' Kylie said upset as her brothers didn't seem to care. She put her fists in her sides and strutted away to the kitchen then.

Matt walked after her and looked as Kylie looked angry.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' Matt asked as he stood beside her.

''The boys don't like the baby!'' She said annoyed.

''Well, I am sure they will like the baby, but give it some time. They will be way more excited when the baby is here.'' Matt tried to explain to her. Finally she nodded and they walked back to the living room.

After spending some more time with Kelly then they went home. As the weather was still nice they sat down on the balcony. Matt was rubbing Gabby's shoulders as they sat in the sun. Aaron was playing right in front of them with his toys while Kylie and Christon were still inside.

''So what do you think about having a baby sister?'' Gabby asked a bit concerned, looking over at Matt. it was just that she had been worried now ever since the boys had not been interested when Kylie told them the gender, but now Aaron smiled.

''I like the new baby.'' He smiled then and after a bit he walked back inside then.

''See, it is going to be fine!'' Matt assured her then. ''They are guys. I know Christie is the older siblings but if my mom had been pregnant, I probably wouldn't have cared much either.''

''Well, I was worried.''

''They are going to love their sister. I guarantee it.'' He smiled and he kissed her on her cheek. Suddenly the boys came running out again.

''Me and Aaron came up with a name!'' Christon smiled then.

''Well, tell me!'' Gabby said then, pulling the boys closer and Christon smirked.

''You should call her Nala, like from the Lion King.''

''Yes!'' Aaron agreed then and Gabby laughed.

''Well, Kylie wants Tina, Nina and Kelly and you want Nala. That is a lot of suggestions already for this little girl.'' Gabby smirked.

''Choose Nala!'' Christon said before running back inside and Matt laughed.

''So many suggestions, but can I put in a suggestion now?''

''Tell me what you are thinking about.''

''April.'' Matt said then, coming closer and rubbing the baby bump, thought it would a sweet name for their baby girl.

''Hmmm, I like it. It fits with the other names. Will take it into account.'' She teased him.

''Now I really like it.'' He pouted.

''Hmm, we still have time to decide.'' Gabby smiled then, rubbing over the baby bump, but happy that there is a little girl growing in there and they couldn't wait to welcome her in the family.

* * *

 **NOTE: So yes! They are so happy about expecting their baby and it turns out the triplets are going to be siblings with a little girl! But the name bets are in as well! :)**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more family chapter with more news about their little baby and the name bets can be left in the reviews, haha! Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter as well and please let me know what you thought and what you thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	26. 39 weeks

**A few months later**

''Thanks so much we could come over.'' Gabby said as she and the triplets arrived at Antonio as the kids were dying to swim and Antonio still had his pool.

''No trouble, glad to spend some time with them.'' Antonio said excited. It was pretty warm and the kids were off school today, as it was the start of their summer break. Gabby had wanted to stay at home today with the kids, but there were so hyperactive, it had been hard to keep them entertained. As she was 39 weeks pregnant, the little girl inside of her womb was taking much of her energy and as Matt was on a construction job, she was glad Antonio would take it on him to tire them out.

''How are you feeling?'' Antonio asked as they walked to the garden, the kids immediately running to the small pool.

''Good, just really tired and with Matt at work I was not sure how to deal with the triplets all day.''

''Well that is good, I wanted to have another niece or nephew so I guess I have to take care of you now and of the kids.''

''Yeah, well my body is sore and I am tired so I can't wait for the little girl to be born.'' Gabby said as she had her hands on the baby bump. Luckily it couldn't be long any more at 39 weeks. They were just so excited.

''Uncle Antonio, come here!'' Christon yelled then, waving and Antonio got up.

''Do you want me to grab something for you?''

''Nah, I think I can waddle to the fridge myself.'' She smirked as Antonio ran to the small pool.

Even after Laura had left, he had stayed in the house and she remembered when the pool had been one big mess, but since the triplets loved to come over to swim it had been clean for a few years now.

She sat down again after grabbing a bottle of water and sat down with her feet up, looking at the kids.

The baby girl was kicking in her womb and she smirked.

''I know you can't wait to join...''

She and Matt were so excited to welcome the little girl in the family. They knew their family would be even more complete then and it would be so sweet to have another baby girl.

Kylie was so excite dot have a little sister now beside her two brothers. A few weeks ago they had told her the name they had thought of for her little baby sister and as expected, the whole family knew it within a day but that only made it sweeter, cause she was so excited.

She came running from the pool towards Gabby then, probably to have a drink and Gabby gabbed from the bag beside her.

''How is little April?'' Kylie asked, so excited about her little sister.

''Still kicking.'' Gabby smiled and handed Kylie her towel.

''Does she hurt you?''

''No, she just really active. I think she can't wait to meet you anymore.''

''Me neither!'' Kylie cheered then, running back to the pool, Gabby looking at the towel that was on the ground now, half wet and shook her head. Just a few more days and they would have 4 of these mess causers.

A little later Matt entered the garden through the back and before he could stop Kylie, she jumped him, not minding that she was soaking wet from the pool and he laughed.

''Thanks.''

''It's hot anyway!'' She sighed annoyed and walked back to the pool.

He waved at the boys and walked on to Gabby then, kissing her.

''You are done early.''

''Yes, it was not much work.'' He smiled then, laying his hand on the baby bump for a second and sitting down beside her then. They looked as the triplets were playing around in the pool. Luckily it wasn't deep so they had to be okay, but it was also nice that they could keep a close eye on the pool.

''So you are all ready and set for little April to be born?''

''Yeah, the room is ready, all the stuff is in our homes, all that is missing is the little girl.'' Matt said as Antonio handed him a beer from the cooler.

Gabby suddenly jabbed him in his side.

''She is already here, watch out, maybe she can hear you.'' She teased him then and he smirked.

''Then she knows how much effort I put in that baby room and she should be alright with me.''

''True, that is very true.'' Gabby admitted then and she smiled at him.

They started prepping the food then, Gabby wanted to help but was told by Matt and her brother to sit down and she did so, with her feet up and caressing over the baby bump. She hated sitting around and not being allowed to do much but she knew it was just because they cared about her and when April would be here, there was so much to be done again that there was no time to rest.

Antonio put on the grill and tried to keep Christon away as the boy wanted to help him, but he didn't want his nephew too close to it.

Aaron was sitting beside Kylie and was dipping his bread in the sauce.

''Stop with the bread, or you won't want any meat anymore.'' Matt teased him as he poured some more lemonade.

''I am always hungry!'' He insisted.

''Oh how cute, he goes after his dad.'' Antonio said as he brought the meat to the table, Christon sitting down now as well and they all dug in. Here on the porch in the sun with good food, the summer was finally bearable.

Late in the evening, when the temperatures had dropped a bit they left for home and put the twins to bed, sitting down on the balcony themselves. As Matt had the day off tomorrow and Gabby was too hot to sleep and felt way too awkward with the big baby bump, they weren't in a rush to get to bed. Moving from the lounge seat to Matt's lap, she kissed him.

''I can't wait for her to come.'' Gabby smiled, happy close to Matt, Matt cradling his arms around the baby bump. Both barely being able to keep waiting for their little girl.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the little girl to complete their family is almost there, her name will be April and Kylie is very excited to meet her!**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more family chapter with more news about their little baby and also some comedy - I hope you laughed! Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter as well and please let me know what you thought and what you thought about this chapter! Thank you so much for and hopefully till next chapter!**


	27. April in August

**16 days later**

* * *

''Hey, come help me put up the last things!'' Kelly smiled and the kids walked along with him. Today Gabby and Matt were coming home with little April. Two days ago, the little girl was born and yesterday they had gone with their dad to see Gabby and April. But now they were so excited for the little girl to come home. They were putting up decoration now that she was coming home.

Trying to make a cake this morning for the homecoming had failed. Kelly had tried to make a cake with the kids but he was worse in baking than the three kids together so it hadn't worked out that well.

''Come on Kelly, I want to see little April!'' Aaron said then as he ran to the door.

''Well, they are not going to be here any sooner if you wait by the door.'' Kelly smirked as the boy ran to the door. Early this morning Matt had gone back to the hospital so he had been here to watch the kids for a few hours but now they could be home with the little baby any minute now.

Finally the door opened and the kids almost jumped Gabby.

''Be careful.'' She warned then, still feeling sore, even though she as so happy to see the triplets again.

Matt was carrying all the stuff and pushing the stroller inside.

''Be careful with your mom.'' Matt said as he lifted April from the stroller.

The little girl remained asleep against his chest and Kelly came a bit closer.

''She is gorgeous, you two did well!'' Kelly said then, carefully taking the girl from his friend.

''We worked hard.'' Matt joked back.

''Oh Matt, can you behave for once!'' Gabby sighed, sitting down on the couch, her body still so sore from the delivery, but also so happy everything went well and that they were parents to little April now as well.

Kylie sat down beside her mom and hugged her then, so happy she was home again.

''I will get us all something to drink.'' Matt said then, grabbing drinks for them all, including for the kids as they all sat down in the living room.

April was back in her mother's arms and still fast asleep. It was so great to have their little girl with them now and at home.

After a while, Kelly left to leave the newly expanded family alone and Matt and Gabby brought April to bed for her nap. Gabby laid down then as well to rest up and recover from the delivery.

Even though the delivery had gone really well, it had still made her sore and tired so it was good to sleep.

Matt was with the kids, all of them wanting to know about the delivery and it was a bit hard to tell everything, not sure what to say.

Luckily the kids seemed to get distracted then and soon they agreed on drawing for their little sister.

It was so fun to see the differences between the kids. While Aaron was looking so concentrated and quiet, Kylie and Christon were bickering about what they were drawing and coloring. But all of them had agreed on making something to put in the nursery for April.

''Can you help me write April daddy?'' Christon asked then and Matt moved closer, explaining it to him.

''Like the month?''

''Yes, like the month.'' Matt said with a smile.

''But it is August!''

''Yes...but we liked the name. How about we all get some ice cream now to celebrate?'' Matt asked then.

''Yes, I think that is a great idea!'' Kylie cheered then and they all walked out to get some ice cream, also to celebrate the birth of their little sister.

later that night, they all sat together in the living room. Gabby had joined them again as well, even though she was tired, especially since all the kids were excited and kept asking questions. As much as she loved the kids and even all their questions, they were taking its toll on her and she was glad when Matt took April from her.

Christon got to hold her, Matt helping him hold the little girl as they were a bit concerned about them holding the newborn. But Christon was doing well and smiled at his sister.

''Can I please hold her too?'' Aaron asked a bit shy and Christon let go of his baby sister then and Aaron got on his dad's lap, Matt also helping him hold April.

It was good the triplets already seemed to attached to their little sister.

Suddenly April started to cry.

''Did I do that?'' Aaron asked worried and Matt tried to comfort April.

''No, she probably is just hungry.''

''I will grab the milk from the fridge.'' Aaron said then.

''No, I will go feed her, okay Aaron?'' Gabby smiled then as she thought it was funny and sweet that Aaron wanted to do that. Gabby pointed at the bedroom as she wanted to feed April in peace. The triplets were really sweet but she needed some calm time with April too.

Gabby walked to the bedroom to feed little April in peace, Matt carrying her for Gabby as she was still so sore and walking wasn't all too easy. She sat down then and Matt handed her to Gabby then as she was settled and kissed Gabby on her forehead.

''I will leave you to it.''

But right before he walked out, Kylie walked in.

''Come, let's leave your mom and April alone.'' Matt said.

''I want to be here.'' Kylie said.

''Oh, you can come sit here with me.'' Gabby smiled then and eager Kylie sat down beside Gabby on the bed, so happy to be with her mother and little sister.

''Can I feed her?'' Kylie asked then.

''No, no you can't.'' Gabby smirked softly as she got ready to nurse April.

''Why not?'' Kylie pouted.

''Well, because you are not a mommy and only mommy's get milk for the babies...because they are moms.'' Gabby tried to explain.

''Oh.'' Kylie just said, looking as April was being fed.

''I really like having a little sister.'' Kylie said then.

''I am glad, I am sure April is very lucky to have you as her big sister.'' Gabby smiled, glad to share this moment with her two daughters.

Their family was so complete and perfect now. They were sure it was going to be hectic with the triplets and then also taking care of baby girl, but with their family so loving and close, they were sure that it was going to be okay.

* * *

 **NOTE: So April is here and the Casey family is even more complete now and it looks like her little siblings already love her dearly.**

 **I hope you really liked this chapter with a more family chapter with April now being a part of the family. I hope it was okay with you I left the delivery out cause I wrote so many deliveries for Dawsey families already! Thank you so much for your response on the previous chapter. I hope you will enjoyed this chapter as well and please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thank you.**


	28. Failed Family Day

**Note: Again I am so sorry this has not been updated in a while. I am really trying to get back into writing but the new job, new country has me so busy. I hope you are still interested though and please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A family day out on the pier, first time since April was born, it was something they really needed after the first weeks with April at home. She cried a lot at night but it was also great to spend time as a family at home.

''April are you enjoying too?'' Kylie asked excited as she walked beside her dad and tried to look at the little baby in the carrier.

''I think she is enjoying her afternoon nap.'' Matt smiled as he looked down at the little girl asleep against his chest.

''She better, getting carried around by her dad like a princess.'' Gabby smirked and Matt let his head fall back for a second, wanting to say something but let it go then. She was the one that had bought the carrier instead of a stroller because she had read online that it was good and at first he thought he looked stupid, but then he also really liked it.

They walked around the pier, arriving at the playground then and they sat down on a bench across so that they could keep an eyes on the kids.

Gabby's fingers caressed over the short hairs from the little girl asleep in the baby carrier, with her face in Matt's chest.

''She is so adorable.'' She smiled.

''You never find me cute when I snore.'' Matt smirked as the little girl was snoring softly.

''Yeah well, she has got my eyes.'' Gabby teased him and suddenly April got a bit fidgety.

Gabby took her from the carrier and hugged her.

April was two months old now and she was getting on in the family so well. The triplets loved their little sister and April was a very easy baby, except at night.

But the cutes smiles made up for that.

Gabby smiled as she was holding April. April looked a lot like her with dark hair and eyes.

''it is so good to be out with the family.'' Matt smiled and he meant it.

''yeah, it is good.'' She smiled as she laid her head against his shoulder and handed April back to him and the little girl was soon fast asleep in the carrier again.

''Mommy, daddy, can we go in the go around?'' Kylie asked as she came running their way.

''Sure, come on, let's get you some tickets.'' Gabby said and Matt followed along. April was falling asleep in his arms and he carefully moved her to the baby carrier again so she could sleep along.

Gabby bought some tickets for the kids and even though the boys seemed to doubt at first if they wanted to go on the ride that was mostly for girls, they saw a small firetruck then and ran on, sitting inside the small firetruck that was on it as well and looked at their dad.

Matt raised his thumb at them, proud with the boys being so excited about the firetruck.

Suddenly Matt's phone rang in his pocket and he walked away to get it, feeling a bit bad but usually when his phone rang, it was important. He leaned against the railing of the pier, one hand with his phone against his ear and the other caressing over Aprils little head.

Gabby waved at the kids and bought another couple of tickets, handing them to the kids so they could go another few times as they were having so much fun.

She looked at Matt then, talking on the phone and with their little baby tied to him. It looks so sweet. He hung up then and came walking back and she tried not to smile as Matt was laughing cause of Aprils little chubby legs bouncing up and down a bit as he was walking.

But then she also saw in his face that something was off.

''Lieutenant Wiseman got sick, they asked if I could head to the firehouse to fill in his spot to finish the shift. Sorry baby.'' Matt said as he came walking back.

''No Matt, not today! Today was important!''

''I know. I am sorry, you know I am but when they need my help, I also really need to help with that.'' Matt said, seemingly feeling sorry and she knew that he did not want to leave to hurt them but that he had to.

April started to cry now as if she also knew that it all sucked and Gabby took her from the carrier and started to comfort the little girl.

''I am sorry. I will make it up.'' Matt promised then.

''Fine, okay.'' She finally said then and they shared a kiss.

''Here is the car key...'' He handed it to her and she helped out with the carrier off him and he tied it around her. April was still in her ams and he felt so bad.

''No no, you take the car. It's fine, me and the kids will take the train.''

''No, please take the car.'' He smiled as he kissed her again, feeling so bad about having to leave her on a family day off.

''See you – ''

''After my own shift.''

''Oh, okay.'' She mumbled then, so sad about him leaving and not seeing him for 2 days and Matt caressed over Aprils hair and kissed her on top of head then, waving at the other kids and shared one more kiss with Gabby before running off.

''Where is daddy?'' Aaron asked as he and his brother and sister came from the merry go around and Gabby was standing there with April.

''Well, he had to go to work, they needed him at the firehouse. He is really sorry but he had to leave.''

Upset the children looked around, especially because he had not even said goodbye to them.

''I want to go home!'' Kylie said then, angry and upset.

''How about we order pizza at home!'' Gabby said, trying to get the kids cheerful and excited again but Christon got angry as well now and soon they were in the car. Even the sunny weather had turned into rain.

''I am angry with daddy, he should have been here, it was family day!'' Christon pouted and Kylie nodded.

''You know daddy has an important job and that sometimes he has to leave to go and work.''

''But he promised it would be family day. Why did he leave!''

''because his job is important and they need him.'' Gabby said a bit upset. She was angry too about him having to leave but she understood it and she knew the kids were just upset because they were younger and did not understand yet. But it was upsetting he had to leave during a family day.

* * *

 **NOTE: The family is having a day out together and even little April got to go along, tied to her daddy ;) But then Matt had to leave and the kids are not all to happy about that, how is he going to make that up?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I am so sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. Like I stated I am trying to get back into the flow of writing beside exploring the new country I am working now with the new job and making friends. But I hope you still want to read my stories and hopefully till next chapter.**


	29. And then the world fell apart

Matt and Gabby were getting ready to go to the zoo.

After the family day that ended with angry children because Matt had had to leave, but this time he had taken the shift today off so they could go to the zoo with the whole family. The kids had been so angry with him and he knew that he had to make it up, so today that was what he was going to do.

He took his phone from the charger and Gabby raised one eyebrow.

''Taking it after all.''

''Yeah, just in case, could be important.'' He said and finally she nodded.

''No phone calls. I promise.'' Matt said and Gabby kissed him on his cheek. Little April was all ready again to be carried around by her dad.

''Are you all ready?'' Gabby asked to the triplets then as she walked to the kitchen to grab the last of their stuff together as they wanted to have a picknick at the zoo. The kids looked so excited and she made a bag with treats and snacks for all of them and put htem in their bags.

''Can I help you, mommy?'' Kylie said then as she walked in, her bag pulled high and tight and Gabby smirked as she loosened it a bit as she was worried that Kylie would get pain in her shoulders otherwise.

''You can help me with getting some fruit and snacks ready for April if you like.'' Gabby said and Kylie nodded eagerly and went to wash her hands.

Matt walked into the living room as well. The boy were still playing. Even though they had planned to leave around ten so they would have plenty of time at the zoo, it was almost eleven already. With four kids, things never seemed to go as fast as they wished, but it didn't matter, there was still plenty of time and they still were going to have a great time.

''Hey, are you ready to go?'' Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen and Gabby helped him with getting the carrier on and put April in it, the girl falling asleep against his chest again.

''You look so cute together.'' Gabby smiled then and he kissed her.

''Not are cute as you.''

They walked into the kitchen, really wanting to go soon now.

''Can I take my car?'' Aaron asked then, holding up his toy car.

''No, we are going to the zoo so you will have a lot of fun there.'' Matt promised and he was concerned they were going to lose the car if he took it and left it there.

''I wish you would carry me around like you do with April!'' Christon sighed.

''You are a strong man, you can walk yourself!'' Matt teased Christon as they got ready.

After a while they got to the car and the triplets were very excited as they went to the zoo, their little sister asleep in the car seat.

In the zoo they started walking around and especially at the monkeys, when one was being funny, Kylie and the other kids got really excited and even though Matt and Gabby were ready to walk on and see more, but the kids insisted on staying here and it took them another fifteen minutes to get the kids to walk along.

After walking through half of the zoo they sat down to have their picnic and Kylie was still going on about the monkeys and how they should have one as a pet.

''I still want a pet monkey!'' Kylie insisted.

''We already have three!'' Matt said then and the triplets looked at him with a big frown.

''Where?'' Christon asked curious.

''I mean you three!''

''I am not a monkey!'' Aaron said surprised.

''Fine, then only two!'' Matt smirked and Kylie and Christon looked at him with a frown.

''You are the biggest monkey here.'' Gabby smirked then and April laughed along as if she had any idea what was going while sitting on Matt's lap.

''And she is the smallest monkey.'' Aaron said then.

They finished up the picnic and walked on to the small petting zoo where they could feed the animals. Matt stayed outside of the small field where the animals could be fed as he was worried one would do something to little April.

Gabby bought some of the food and Kylie was feeding one of the alpacas.

Christon was standing right behind her and was waiting for his sister to move so he could do it.

Suddenly the Alpaca nudged its head against Christon and the boy threw is two arms in the air. Screaming he ran off the field to Matt.

''hey, its okay!'' Matt said concerned.

''That was scary!''

Matt saw the boy was a bit spooked but his whole running with his arms int he air was also a bit funny and he tried to keep from laughing, but almost lost it when he saw Gabby laughing from afar.

''Hey, it is okay.''He said then and as Christon walked back, he let go of a little chuckle.

After a while they walked on and Gabby was holding his arm. The kids were running everywhere, wanted to see everything and they tied to follow the route on the map, but the triplets seem to have their own tour.

They walked to the penguins then, Aaron so excited because he had just started to show interest in reading and had started with a book about penguins and proud he was telling all the facts he knew.

Suddenly Matt's phone went off and he took it form his pocket.

''Don't you dare take that call.'' Gabby said angry and Matt looked at his phone.

''Gabby, it could be important.'' Matt said and she shook her head.

''No! Maybe this ask you to come in again and you have to leave us.''

''But maybe it isn't. Kelly is my friend. Please let me take the call. If something bad happened at the firehouse i need to know.'' Matt said then and finally she nodded. He walked away a bit and took the phone.

''Kelly, I am out with the family, make it quick.'' Matt said, looking as the kids were still looking at the penguins and did not see he was on the phone.

''Matt, I am so sorry.'' Kelly just said and Matt frowned confused.

''What, what is it?'' Matt frowned, wondering what his friend was so sorry for.

''We just had a call...and it was your building. Matt, I am so sorry.'' Kelly said and Matt shook his head, not sure what his friend was saying.

''Kelly, what are you mumbling?''

''Your downstairs neighbors caused a kitchen fire. We put the fire out, but it is too late for the building to still be live-able.''

Matt fell silent, his hand shacking as he thought about what Kelly had said.

''Our house is gone?!'' He finally managed to say then. Gabby suddenly turned around, surprised as well.

''Yes, Matt I am so sorry, we are trying to work something out for you and your family right now. We tried to save what could be saved bu-''

Matt stopped listening and just turned around to Gabby and the family.

''Our house...is gone...'' He finally mumbled, not believing what he was saying, but he knew it was the horrible truth for him, Gabby and their children. Their home was gone.

* * *

 **NOTE: So after a family day at the zoo...Matt got very bad news from the firehouse. How will the family move on from this and what will happen to them now?**

 **I hope you forgive me for this cliffhanger! I hope to update soon and i hpe you did like this chapter even though the ending was a bit negative. Please let me know what you think and hoepfully till next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Starting to rebuild

Matt and Kelly slowly made their way through the burned apartment. With Gabby and the kids asleep at the firehouse, they decided to go look if there were any personal belongings to be salvaged.

It was not easy to walk through the apartment that had been his home for such a long time and that was gone now.

The firehouse had immediately moved beds to the conference room, trying to make it a place for the to stay for the night.

Even though he and Gabby had tried to explain to the triplets what was going on and why they couldn't go home, they seemed to think Matt – as a firefighter – could still fix up the building.

Cindy Herrmann had come by, bringing in as many clothes as she could that would be okay for the triplets and had brought some for Gabby as well and Kelly had gone home with Matt to get some clothes for him as well.

The only problem they had was baby April. There was no place she could sleep now and there was no stuff for her, but they were trying to manage. They had to get through this, as a family.

Matt looked around the living room and knelt down then, found the toy car in on the floor. It was dirty and slightly burned on one sight, but it was not too bad and hopefully they could clean it, as he would be heart broken when they lost it.

Honestly, all he wanted not was to sit down and get angry, but he knew he had to pull through to find the stuff that would be good for the kids and for Gabby.

Kelly looked around, feeling so bad for his friend.

They made their way through the apartment, picking up as much as they could salvage as Matt didn't want to leave stuff behind. It was really important that he wanted to get as much for his family.

After a an hour, they grabbed everything together and left back tot he firehouse and Matt walked to the shower, only took the car with him.

In the shower, tears finally rolled down his cheek and as much as he did not want to cry, he was so upset. He was upset this had happened to his family and after a few minutes he pulled himself together again. On the ground by his feet was the little toy car and he picked it up and held it under the water, trying to get the filth and the char from the fire off.

As the car was almost closed and he had changed into a change of clothes from the firehouse he walked to the conference room where his family was staying. After the call at the zoo they had left and gone to the firehouse, getting more information while they were trying to get everything better for them.

Walking back into the conference room, Gabby was sitting on the edge of a bed, looking tired and rocking April.

He walked past the bed Aaron was asleep in and put the clean but slightly burned car on his bed, hoping that it would bring a bit of comfort for the boy.

''Hey, we managed to get some stuff. We are going back tomorrow one more time, but most of the stuff is torched.'' He said softly as he took April from her.

''What did you bring?'' She asked softly, hoping there was a still some personal stuff with them.

''Some toys from the triplets. Not much, but at least some of their stuff. I got the picture albums from the safe, I brought our laptop, Otis is going to see if he can get out pictures from the hard drive...hopefully.'' He said softly.

''Anything more?''

''Some of Aprils stuff. Kelly is cleaning it all right now.'' She nodded slowly.

''Come on, get some sleep.'' He said and he kissed her on her forehead and pulled the blanket over her as she laid down. With April in his arms he left them all to sleep and walked to the common room.

Kelly and Cruz were trying to clean what they could.

''Thanks so much you all, you have been so helpful.'' He said to all of them.

''Well, the neighbours have been as well. We went to talk to them if they had any clothes for little April and they had some baby stuff and some toys for the triplets as well.

''Thanks guys.'' He said. Even though he wished that they would not beg for stuff with other people, he knew it was necessary as his family needed the things and it was nice all of them wanted to help out.

Soon he walked to bed as well and wrapped his arms around Gabby. Neither of them were able to sleep but with as she laid there, Matt holding her in his arms, she hoped it would really be okay soon.

They had breakfast with the firehouse the net morning and finally got some good news.

''Me and Cindy...we have a one bedroom flat above our own house. We would like to give it to you as an option so that you can at least stay there until you have something better. We know it might be small but it is really something we want to offer you. Kenny and Sophia will share their bedroom so the triplets have their own bedroom on our floor. Again it small bu-''

''It is perfect, thank you so much.'' Gabby said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Herrmann.

''My family is cleaning the room right now.'' Herrmann said then. ''Hopefully you will already be able to move in today.''

''Thank you so much.'' Matt said as well as it was so meaningful that all of the really tried to help them out.

Later that afternoon, with everybody helping fix it up as Matt and Gabby were trying to salvage some more stuff but the whole firehouse helping out was so good.

Finally they gave up, knew as hard as it was, they had to move on.

They walked up the stairs to the small apartment. There was a small kitchen and even though it was all one room, it was still spacious. There was a bed for them as well as a small crib in the corner for April.

''It might not be a palace, but it will hopefully do.'' Herrmann said humble.

''It is perfect, really.'' Matt said with a smile and Christopher left them then to get settled. The kids walked to their own bedroom with him to see that and Matt and Gabby started unpacking the tiny bit of stuff they still had.

It was amazing how the whole firehouse was helping them out, in these time of need.

Gabby laid little April in the crib and tugged her in, so many small plushies and blankets gathered together by everyone trying to help the and soon she was asleep.

Matt was still going around, trying to get everything packed away when Gabby suddenly took his hand and pulled him down beside her and he sat down, smiling at he rand kissing her then.

''It's going to be okay.'' He promised her then. Even though he was not really sure about all of it yet, he really just hoped that it would be okay.

''I know, we will get through this as a family.'' She said as her thumb caressed over his hand.

''I am just happy all of us are okay and that we were to there.'' He said as he pulled her into a hug she started to cry in against his neck, but just so happy that he was holding her in his arms and tried to comfort her, but also just letting her cry and letting it out.

As long as they were still together as an family, they would get through this.

* * *

 **NOTE: So things are far from okay for the family but at least they have people backing them up. How will they move on from this now?**

 **Thank you so much for reading, so many people left what they thought about last chapter that I wanted this update to come quick! So I hope you liked it and please do let me know what you think! It helps!**


	31. A new House

**One week later**

Matt and Gabby were in the car with the real estate agent, whom was going to show them around a couple of houses. They really needed to find a place soon. They were living with the Hermanns for a week now and even though they were managing, two large families in a tiny house was giving them get a lot of stress. The kids were having a good time all together and they loved being all together, but with twelve people and a baby in a house for just one family it was getting a bit much.

That was not to blame on Cindy and Christopher though, Gabby and Matt couldn't be happier with staying with anybody else. They were so nice and helpful with everything they could. Even though Gabby and Matt wanted to leave the family alone as much as possible, they were always included and honestly, dinner time was the best time of the day. It was a bit of a crowded dinner every night, but it was great.

They were on their way to house number three now. The first one had been way too small for all of them. With only three tiny bedrooms it was just not enough for them, even if the kids doubled up and with only one bathroom. Second one had been way too far away from school and work.

They were closer to where they lived before now and were let into an old house. Gabby looked at Matt, shaking her head as she didn't like it. The house had a weird feeling to it and she didn't like it. Matt didn't look too impressed either, instead he was carrying April around and tried to soothe her as she seemed a bit upset and tired.

''I don't really like this place. Please let's not take a house for the sake of having a house.'' Gabby said and Matt nodded, as she did have a point.

They looked around this house but decided that it was not what they were looking for. There would be enough rooms for the kids but they were so small it wasn't worth it. Besides, there were even more houses they were going to look at today. But at house number three Gabby was a bit tired and little April did not seem so happy anymore other.

The next house was a small house close to the firehouse and not too far from the neighborhood they were living at first.

Gabby was pouting a bit now, upset that nothing had met their needs and what they wanted. This house did not seem all to promising either but at least they could call it a day after today. It was a house with a small garden and it was a five bedroom, with two bathrooms so it would fit the family, but then it was also a bit old and run down, so a lot would have to be done.

They walked inside. It had been empty for a while and was a bit dusty and it wasn't their style, but she tried to see the good of this house. Even though the kitchen was old and not their style, the whole ground floor had nice hardwood floors.

''I like the floors. Will be easy to keep clean when April starts crawling.'' Gabby smiled then. It was really not the best house, but she was sure she could make it their own.

''There is a bedroom for all of the kids and a bathroom for them together. You can have the large master bathroom with its own bathroom attached to it.''

''That sounds really good.''

They started to walk up the stairs and were led to the master bedroom. It was nice. It would need some work but Gabby knew that Matt would be able to do it. Just happy that they found something that suited them for now. The decision was not made but this was something to keep in mind.

They were shown the other rooms as well and one of them had one large mirror on one side.

''It's like a dance studio. I know our little ballet girl wants this room.'' Matt said then.

''Kylie is going to love this!'' Gabby exclaimed and Matt nodded and smiled.

''Think we might have found our family home now!'' Matt smiled then as he kissed her on her cheek, so glad that they had found this.

A little later and with a promise that they would let the real estate agent as soon as possible, but they were pretty certain they could not really wait for having their own home again.

They walked in when they were immediately pulled to the kitchen by their children.

''Hey, you guys are just in time for dinner!'' Cindy smiled as Matt and Gabby walked in again.

''Thank you Cindy.'' Gabby said. It was such a chaos around the table with all the children, but even though it was a table for barely eight now filled with twelve people and April in her high chair, it was nice and cozy. Cindy was putting the food on the plates by the stove already as it did not fit on the table as well, but the kids were all good then and soon all the adults had plates in front of them as well, April being fed some fruit by Matt.

''So how was the house hunting?''

''Not easy, but we found a good one that might be suitable. We are going to think about it for a bit and then make an offer.'' Gabby told them.

''That sounds good.''

''It has 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a small garden. We will also only be a few blocks away.'' She said as the kids would be happy to hear that they were still living close so they could still hang out together.

After dinner the kids joined them in the apartment for now.

''You will love the house, it is going to be good to have a family again.'' Matt promised.

''I want to have a room again! For me!'' Aaron said.

''Me too!'' Christon said.

''And you will, everybody will have their own space again – oh and we will go to IKEA and you can pick out what you want in your new room!'' Gabby said excited.

''I know, I miss my stuff.'' Kylie said ten, a bit sad.

Gabby hugged her, knew that it was still going to be hard and not everything could just be replaced.

''Can we go see the house tomorrow!''

''Yes, how about we go to see the house tomorrow and go out to do some shopping then?'' Gabby offered and the kids nodded excited, leaving then to join the other kids again to watch some tv and Matt and Gabby got ready to put April down.

''It will be good to have our own place again.''

''I am already thinking about how I am going to decorate it. The kitchen might be a bit ugly…but with a good clean and some adjustments it will be fine for us.'' Gabby stated the most positive as she looked as Matt put April down. The little girl was tired from the house tours as well as she was asleep as soon as she was in the crib and Matt looked over her, smiling. Gabby got up as well and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around him and smiled.

''Looks like she is already happy and content, she has a lot of trust that her room is going to be beautiful I am sure. '' Gabby smiled.

* * *

 **Note:** The Caseys are still trying to manage with being with the Hermanns but the families are still good together, luckily Matt and Gabby have found a suitable place for their family but there is still a lot to be done so how will it go now?

I hope you did like this chapter, sorry there was a lot of time between the updates! Thank you for reading this and still coming back to read this. Hope you are still interested in the story and until next chapter!


	32. Bedrooms, Promises and Help

**Two weeks later**

Gabby was walking through the shop. April was asleep in the carrier against her chest and Kylie was pushing the card. Most of the furniture had been bought and delivered to their new home. Even though they had gotten the keys and the house, it was so far from done it made her a bit desperate.

Even though the kids rooms were slowly getting there, Matt and Gabby still didn't have a proper bedroom. All they had so far was a mattress they slept on as Matt claimed he couldn't put the bed together until he had finished the floor. it just made her tired. They were trying to get their house together but she could barely sleep at night.

At least April had a crib and the triplet's room where done with the paint and the floors, the only thing that still had to happen was that a lot of their stuff had to be assembled as well.

Matt was working really hard though and she could not blame him but then most of the people in the firehouse had also offered to help, but Matt had kindly refused their help as he wanted to do it himself. She knew he really wanted to do it himself but she just wanted to start their lives again, cause that was all they needed after this.

''Can we go home?'' kylie whined then.

''We will go home soon!'' Gabby promised, ''But how about we look for a poster with a ballerina for in your room?''

''I don't want to go home to the new house. I want to go back to our old house.'' Kylie pouted then.

''But we have a new home now. Let's just make it a home, okay?'' Gabby tried to comfort her then.

''Okay.'' Kylie slowly nodded before they walked on to the painting and poster section.

''April should get one too!'' Kylie insisted.

''Well, do you think she needs a ballerina too?'' Gabby asked then as Kylie looked for one for himself.

''Yes! She is my little sister and she has to like ballet!'' Kylie insisted.

''I am sure she will like it a lot.'' Gabby said, hoping that the kids would soon feel at home there again.

Matt was working in the garden on putting the furniture for the nursery together. It was so much work he was worried he would still not get it done today and he worried that he was not going to get the nursery done today and he had a shift tomorrow, which meant their bedroom had to wait even longer.

Aaron came outside, crying with Gabby.

''He doesn't like the new bed, says it's too hard.'' She told Matt, concerned.

''I don't like this house! I just want to go home!'' Christon yelled then as well.

''Calm down! How about you and your mom and siblings go do something fun today.'' he said the last part more to Gabby then to her and Gabby huffed a bit upset before she walked to the kitchen. Matt stopped what he was working on and walked after her to the kitchen, worried to upset her.

''Don't want to take the kids out to the pier?'' he asked then as he really wanted to keep working but it was a bit hard when people kept asking him stuff, especially since he was doing it all alone.

''I am really tired, okay?'' She admitted then.

''Me too.'' He admitted then and he felt sorry for getting angry at her. It was not even that he was really angry with her, it was more annoyance with them losing their home and having to rebuild it now, while they were so tired.

''Matt, you know all of the guy offered to help out. Will you please take their help?'' She begged him then.

''i really want to do it myself.''

''I know and I really appreciate that but you are only 1 man and so much is to be done in this home. Please Matt, I really want to have a bedroom soon. We can't keep sleeping on the ground and with the living room, April's room and the kitchen far from done, it will be forever.''

''Fine.'' He said then as he got where she was coming from, even though it was not really what he wanted.

''Okay, I will take the kids to my parents so they can swim and you can work.''

''Sounds like a plan. I will join you when we are done here. Can't keep working forever.'' He promised as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead.

''I love the sound of that.''

''Have a good time at your parents.'' He said then before grabbing his phone to call people and finally get some help with fixing up the house.

And much to his surprise, almost everybody was there within 15 minutes and finally he trusted it - he could hopefully get it done.

The triplets were still swimming with Gabby when Matt arrived. It was already later but Gabby's dad had saved some of the food from the grill for him.

''Thanks so much.''

''That is alright. I am really glad Gabby had you through all of this. You doing such hard work.''

''I just want the family to be okay.'' Matt said, appreciating what his father in law had told him as Gabby got from the pool.

''What happened in the house?'' She asked excited.

''Hmmm, you will have to see at home.'' He said then and soon they left to him. They put the children to bed and Gabby looked in awe as April's little room was done as well now. While April had been able to sleep here, it hadn't been done. But it was so perfect now. The crib was against the wall, cute little drawings on it and lit with little fairy lights.

''Did you do that?''

''Yes.''

Gabby looked a bit suspicious.

''Okay, Donna Boden came along as well and helped out.'' He admitted. ''Thank god she drew the pictures.''

Gabby chuckled and they walked with the triplets to their room now.

The triplets all walked to their room as well. Even though a lot of it had been done already, their rooms were all done now and nicely decorated eagerly by Brett, Cindy and Donna.

''I love my room!'' Aaron said excited now.

''Also, Brett brought in a spare new mattress'' Matt smiled as he had not liked his bed before. Aaron smiled now then sitting on his bed.

Kylie was already dancing around in front of the mirror in her dancing room and Gabby smiled at Matt.

Christon was already asleep in his room now with his head on his pillow and his clothes still on, probably tired from swimming but with a smile on his face.

''You haven't seen the last room.''

With his hands in front of his eyes he guided her to their new master bedroom.

''Okay, open your eyes.''

Smiling Gabby looked through the bedroom. It maybe was not perfect, but it was done. There was a light, the walls were done and the furniture was set up. She could not wait to dive into the bed.

''Well, you probably were right. Maybe I was stubborn for wanting to do it myself.'' He admitted then.

''It is perfect. Thank you so much.'' She smiled then and he wrapped his arms around her. Sure, there was a lot more fixing to be done within the house but with all of them at least having a place to sleep, he was sure that it was going to be okay.

''Herrmann and Kelly did this. Together with me. I know you really wanted the shelves differently but you were right, we just needed to get it done-''

''It is perfect.'' She assured him again.

''I hope this can be hour home again.'' He smiled as he looked through their new bedroom.

''I am sure about that, as long as I am with you.''

* * *

 **note: The family is still struggling a bit after losing their home and having to rebuild their home. But even though it was not easy, they are sure that they can be a family again in their new house and be happy there.**

 **Thank you so much for coming back to this story, the last few weeks have been a bit hectic because of me moving between countries but I hope that you still really like this story. Thank you so much for reading. please do let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you are still interested in the story! Hopefully till next chapter.**


	33. Schoolwork and Compliments

**Two weeks later**

* * *

Matt parked his truck in the small parking space beside their new house. Coming back from a long constructing job, he was glad to be home. Last week Gabby's dad and Antonio had cleared out their garden a bit, so the garden was a lot calmer now around the small brick house they lived in now. Even though it was not extremely large, they all had their own room and everything was good again.

Matt walked into the kitchen, kissing Gabby on her cheek, whom was working on dinner.

''It is so good to come home to our own home again.'' Matt groaned as he dropped his bag and stretched his arms.

''I know, It is really great. Come on, sit down, dinner is almost ready.'' She told him but instead he walked to the living room. The kids were still working on the bit of homework they had gotten, while April was asleep in the playpen.

''She has really fat cheeks.'' Kylie suddenly said, looking at her 4 month old sister.

Matt wanted to return that she had had just as much baby fat when she was little, but since she had been the tiniest of all three triplets, that was not something that was truth.

''Come on you all, let's have dinner.'' He said as they all sat down. Gabby was so glad to have her own kitchen again, as she loved to make dinner for the whole family.

''When will Violet be here?'' Kylie asked as she knew their cousin was coming to look after them tonight as Matt and Gabby had to go to their school to look into some of their work. As Violet was 16 now, being a babysitter was her job beside high school and she watched the children more often.

''In just a minute, then we are going to go to school.'' Gabby said, as Violet should be here any minute as Christie has promised to drop her off around this time.

''So we don't have to help with the dishes?'' Christon asked hopeful.

''Oh no, let's get started so we will have it done in time.'' Matt shook his head and the kids sighed, but they did help.

When Violet arrived they went to go to the elementary school that the kids were attending. They were very excited to hear how all three were doing and seeing all the work they had done in the past few months.

''I sometimes sincerely feel bad for the teachers. The twins are really nice and they are not bad kids, but they can gang up with the three of them.'' Matt said and Gabby nodded.

At the school they grabbed themselves one of the drinks and wanted to walk around when a woman came walking their way.

''Whose parents are you?'' The woman asked a bit nosy.

''Oh Kylie is our daughter and-'' Gabby said, wanting to tell her about Christon and Aaron as well but she already interrupted her again.

''Oh my Susan loves Kylie, she tells me they always play together.''

''That is great, actually -''

''There is so many boys in the class as well, I am a bit concerned about it. They are young but I wanted to send Susan to an all girls school.''

''Actually we have two boys as well, Christon and Aaron.'' Matt said, not sure what to do with what she said.

''Ah yeah, I have a younger boy as well, He is quite a hand full.'' The woman laughed loud.

''No Christon and Aaron are in this class as well, they are triplets.'' Matt said, a bit annoyed with her.

''Oh my, triplets! Gee, you look amazing, for somebody who had triplets!'' She said, looking at Gabby from head to toe. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Gabby stood back a bit.

''I guess you never lose some of the baby weight.'' She said then and Matt nearly dropped his glass, Gabby holding his arm as she did not want him to start a fight here.

''That is because we recently had another baby and lost our home in a fire.'' He said angry.

''Oh my.''

''Yes, oh my. We are going to look at the work of our children now.'' Matt said, before it could get out of hand and he put his arm around Gabby as they walked around, walking to each of the kids tables and while most parents were already chatting again, they were still looking around now as they had had a lot more work to look at.

They loved looking at all the work the kids had done, on their tables were all sort of stuff, drawings, but also the writing practices.

Looking around, matt saw that some of the parents were looking at them and whispering and he was wondering if they were talking about them losing their home, as he had heard some whispering about it, but he didn't mind it as long as he could look at their work, and there was a lot to see.

They were the first ones to be called in to talk about the children and they were happy they did not have to stay around the other parents for too long.

''Please sit down, I am so glad you could make it tonight, after what has happened to your home. ''

''How did they do after that?'' Gabby asked a bit worried, even though they seem to do well at home and they knew the school was supporting them, she did wonder.

''They kept doing so well, and we tried to be easy on them because of the situation but we didn't have to, they did really well and I think they have a lot of support with each other and with you.''

''We try, and yeah, they are really close.'' Gabby said.

''It is really great to see how close they are for siblings.''

''They sure are.'' Matt said, cause it was great to see them because even when hard things happened, as young as they were, they always helped each other through a bit as well.

''Christon is doing well, he does his work well, although he cared more about sports. Which is amazing at! He already wants to join the school football team when he is 8!''

''That is great.'' Gabby smiled proud, they knew he was great at sports

''Kylie is really sweet and has lots of friends. When one of the kids feel sad, she always cheers them up and she is doing very well with her school work. ''

Gabby pinched Matt's hand, so happy to hear this.

''Aaron is doing great, he is such a bright little guy. We are still giving him extra work, because he gets his tasks done so quickly.''

''His moms brains.'' Matt smiled, so proud of all the children. All of them were doing well in the work they had to do and all of them were shining at something else they were so good at and Matt and Gabby couldn't be prouder of their children.

At home, the triplets were already in bed and Violet was sitting on the couch with April in her arms.

''She did not want to stop crying.'' Violet said as she was still holding April.

''Oh I am sorry Violet, hand her here.'' Gabby said and she tried to soothe the little girl.

''How were the triplets?'' Matt asked, hoping they had been a bit better for her.

''They went to sleep. We made cupcakes and they went to sleep then.''

''Oh, I am glad they were a bit better on you.'' Matt said as he handed her the money for babysitting. Even though she didn't want to take the money, it was also her money.

''They made some cupcakes for the two of you as well, they are in the kitchen.''

''That is great.''

Matt left then with Violet to bring her home, didn't want her to make her way alone. Gabby was still in the living room, having little April in her arms. Even though she was still not asleep, she was calmed down now and Gabby carried her up the stairs to the nursery and laid her in the crib after changing her.

She heard Matt come in again and walking up the stairs then as well, slowly and softly walking into the nursery.

''Is she all good?''

''Yeah, she probably wants a goodnight kiss from her dad and go to sleep then. '' Gabby smiled and Matt said goodnight to his little girl. After putting the lights out and having one of the cupcakes the triplets had let them, they went to go to bed as well.

''They did such great work at school.''

''I know, it is so great we got to see it.'' Gabby smiled, so proud of her children and she could not wait to tell them in the morning.

* * *

 **note: The family is s** **ettled into their new home and Matt and Gabby had to go to the elementary school that year to talk about the triplets.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. please do let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you are still interested in the story! Hopefully till next chapter, where we jump in time a little bit.**


	34. Shards and Cupcakes

**The next day**

* * *

Gabby and the triplets walked in after going to the grocery store.

''So what did they tell you at school yesterday?'' Aaron asked a bit nervous.

''We are so proud of you, we got all good remarks on all of you.'' Gabby smiled then and she truly was so proud of her children.

Gabby and Kylie went to the kitchen to make some cupcakes. She had promised and Kylie was so excited, they had gotten a lot of decoration while they had been grocery shopping and Gabby invited the boys to come help as well, but Aaron and Christon went to play soccer instead.

''Not in the living room, into the garden!'' She warned them immediately.

''but it is windy!'' Christon complained.

''We just got a new house, I don't need you boys to have us change it again!'' Gabby said and even though Christon rolled his eyes, he took the ball outside then and Aaron followed him.

She and Kylie had just finished the first batch and batter for a second batch when the front door opened and Matt came home after having lunch with Kelly after going out together.

''Oh, cupcakes!'' Matt said as he walked in, coming back from meeting up with Kelly.

''The first batch is for us now but we are also making a second batch for you to take to the firehouse to treat everybody.'' Gabby smiled and Kylie nodded.

''I am going to decorate them all and you need to help me write the names.'' Kylie promised as she was putting some more sprinkles on another cupcake, tongue between her teeth. Matt smirked for a second as Gabby tended to do that as well when she was very concentrated.

''Sounds amazing.'' Matt smiled and Gabby was mixing up some more dough. As she looked away for a second, he put his finger in the dough, swiping some up and Kylie looked at him with big eyes.

''Mom, dad is eating the dough!'' Christon said as he walked into the kitchen to eat some more of the decoration. Teasingly Gabby grabbed the spatula beside her and slapped him on his hand.

''Ouch!'' Matt said overdramatic as he pulled his hand back.

''Oh don't cry.'' She teased him.

''You hit me with a wooden spatula.''

''Boo boo kiss?'' She smiled, kissing Matt then.

''Eww!'' Christon said then as he shook his head before walking outside again.

''No it is cute and romantic!'' Kylie yelled after her brother as she was sprinkling some more chocolate sprinkles on her cupcake.

A cry sounded from the living room and Matt walked there then, lifting little April from the playpen. The little girl stopped crying as her dad lifted her up and he walked to the kitchen with her.

''You're hungry, hmm?'' He said as he put her in the high chair and went to prepare a bottle. Gabby smiled at him, Matt smiling back, so happy the whole family was doing so well in their new home.

''Daddy, come help me!'' Kylie said then and Matt sat down, April on his lap. As she was on his lap he was holding the bottle for her and looked at what Kylie was doing.

''What do I need to help with?''

''Help me decorate.''

''Okay, after your sister is done being fed.'' He promised, smiling at her as she continued while April was still drinking from the bottle, her little hands wrapped around it but not strong enough to hold it herself.

''Boys playing soccer?''

''Yeah, they wanted to play in the living room but I told them to go outside, can't afford having to decorate it all again.'' Gabby said as she checked on the cake in the oven.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash outside and Gabby looked out of the window.

''Kidding me!'' She said as she walked to the door by the kitchen that lead to the garden.

A very guilty looking Christon and Aaron were looking at her there.

''To be fair, we did not playing in the living room.'' Christon said as Gabby walked outside, looking at the broken window towards the living room.

''You shot a ball into the living room!'' She said as she looked at the broken window.

''But we were not playing in the living room.''

''They have got a point there.'' Matt said as he joined them in the garden, April on his arm. Gabby gave him an angry glance.

''Sorry.'' Aaron said then.

Upset Gabby walked inside again to the kitchen and saw the smoke coming from the oven.

''Shit, shit shit!'' Gabby said as she opened the oven, pulling the burned cupcakes out. She threw it on the on the cupboard as it was still sizzling and open the window to let the smoke go out.

''Don't you dare make a joke about needing this window broken here.'' She already told Matt when he came walking in.

''I wasn't going to.'' He said as she was clearly upset and he put April in the high chair for a minute before walking back to Gabby.

''Hey, it is going to be okay, it is just a window and it are just some cupcakes.'' He said as he pulled her into a hug.

''I know but our home was finally whole again and now the window is broken and I nearly burned it out as well.''

''Okay, I am just going to board up the window and fix it after my next shift.'' He promised Gabby. Finally she nodded a bit and he kissed her on her forehead.

''And you didn't burn the house down, you make it better.'' He said then and she nodded again and they shared another kiss before she dried her tears and smiled again.

''I will just go to home depot to supplies for the window and it will be okay, okay?''

''Can I come?'' Kylie asked and Matt nodded. They walked away together and even though Gabby was still a bit upset about that had happened, but she also knew that Matt was right and that it was just a window and after tall that had happened, it was going to be okay.

In the car, after going to home depot, Matt stopped at one of the bakeries.

''Come on, let's pick out some cupcakes for the firehouse.'' He said after getting something for themselves and she picked out one for everybody, even with a whole motivation, which was very cute. They were put in a big box and Kylie carried it to Matt.

''I love them, all of them are so nice.'' Matt said as Kylie came walking towards him proud.

They drove home then and Matt went to fix the window, or at least board it up until he had more time. April was blabbering from the playpen and Gabby walked into the living room then.

''I send them to the park to play soccer. ''

''That is probably a better idea.'' Matt nodded. The park was just across the street so they could still keep an eye on them.

Gabby walked outside to the park then, Aaron and Christon playing as close to the house as possible. The boys immediately stopped playing.

''Are you angry?'' Christon asked worried.

''no, I just need you two to be careful when you are playing soccer, okay? Can't keep replacing the windows.'' Gabby laughed. ''Come on, diner is ready.''

''I am glad you are not mad.'' Aaron said then.

''I could never be mad for too long with you two.'' She said as she put her arms around them both and they started to walk back towards the house.

* * *

 **note: I don't think they will be allowed to play soccer in the yard again.**

 **Thank you so much for reading. please do let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you are still interested in the story! Hopefully till next chapter, when we really do jump in time a bit!**


	35. Soup, Manflu and Sneezing

**The next day**

Matt had barely arrived at his contracting job when he realized his phone had been ringing nonstop along the way, but not wanting to call in the car he only took it now.

''Hey Gabs.''

Immediately he realized there was something off in her voice and when she told she and Kylie were feeling sick that made it all clear.

''I will be home as soon as I can.'' He promised before he started working on the sink he had come to fix, luckily it was not a really hard fix and within a few hours he was clear to go home.

''It looks great, you did that really fast!'' The elderly woman smiled happy.

''My wife and daughter are really sick, so I had to hurry.'' He said with a wink.

''Well, go home quickly then!'' The woman laughed, glad that everything was fixed again as Matt rushed home. Walking to their bedroom Gabby was in bed, watching on her phone, looking lousy.

''I am here.'' Matt said as he walked in, kissing her on her forehead, which was hot and glowing.

''Glad you are here, I let the kids have breakfast, Kylie is sick in bed as well. Tried to stay downstairs with the boys but I am feeling really shit.'' She sighed as she sat up a bit.

''You look shit, ow!'' Matt was said as she hit him on his arm as soon as he said it.

'Well, I will make some lunch then for you, me the kids.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled then.

''Lay back and get better.'' He said as he pulled the blanket over her before walking downstairs.

The boys were in the garden, playing with some stuff while April was napping in the playpen.

He went to the kitchen then and called the boys inside for lunch, wanting to make some soup for Gabby and Kylie as well. Even though he wasn't a kitchen prince, he was sure that he could do this, although his sons didn't seem to sure.

''Dad are you sure you can do it?'' Aaron asked then.

''I know how to heat up some soup, Aaron!'' Matt laughed. As soon as he laughed, little April started to laugh in the high chair as well. After he put the soup on the stove he went to cut up some fruit for her and was cutting up some bread for with the soup, handing some to April as well.

When it was done he put some bowls with soup on the table for the boys and when they were having lunch, he took some up for Kylie and Gabby.

Wanting to bring it to Kylie , the girl refused it because she just wanted to sleep but he left some, hoping she would have some of it later.

Bringing Gabby some as well then she smiled glad.

''Thanks so much.''

''Feeling any better yet?'' Matt asked hopeful.

''Not yet?'' She said, shivering now.

''You are going to be fine.''

''I know, although I am not so sure of that with your soup.'' Gabby chuckled, sneezing then again.

''Alright, can I get you something else?'' Matt asked then, worried he was going to get sick as well if he was going to stay with her sneezing for too long.

''No, I am alright, thanks.'' She smiled then and he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, walking back to the kitchen then.

''Only the men are still okay.'' Christon said proud as he looked around.

''Well April is not a man.'' Aaron said as April was sitting in her high chair, eating her fruit. As she heard her name she looked up with her chubby cheeks. She looked a lot like Gabby and Matt laughed as he got a napkin to wipe her mouth.

''I don't feel so good.'' Christon admitted then after finishing his soup and bread.

''Are you sure you did not eat too much?'' Matt asked, not wanting another member of the family to be sick, but Christon seemed a bit pale as well.

''Alright, you are going to bed.'' Matt said then, the next victim in the family and as Aaron was taking the dishes from the table, he walked to Christon's bedroom with him, tucking the boy in bed and checking on Gabby and Kylie on the way back.

''hey, thanks champ!'' Matt smiled as Aaron was helping cleaning up in the kitchen.

Aaron smiled at him and sneezed then.

''No, no, you are not going to be sick too!'' Matt warned Aaron.

''I can't help it!'' Aaron said then.

''Well, how are you feeling?'' Matt asked concerned then, worried Aaron was going to be sick as well.

''Not so great?''

''How about you go take a nap? You might feel better after.'' Matt said then and Aaron nodded. Matt walked with him to tuck him in as well, walking back downstairs then as he took April on his lap while watching TV. Luckily the little girl was the only with him that was not feeling sick. She was fumbling with his shirts while he was watching the match, hearing the door open then.

Kylie came walking in.

''Can I sit here?''

''Ofcourse, come here.''

She looked sad and sat down on the couch beside him, Matt pulling her against him then after moving April to the playpen, not wanting the little girl to get sick as well.

''Better.'' She smiled then, glad to be with her daddy.

''not nice being sick hmm?'' He said as he caressed over her hair, Kylie pouting and almost falling asleep again.

''Now you will be sick as well.'' She said then.

''As long as you are feeling better.'' He said then, Kylie falling asleep against him again. He still believed that he was going to be the only one left out of the whole sick family.

 **The next morning**

The next morning Matt woke up from his alarm to go to shift. Gabby was awake as well and sat up.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked, hoping she felt better. But now his own voice was croaky and his throat hurt.

''I feel a lot better.'' Gabby smiled as she kissed him on his cheek still, worried to contaminate him as well, even though she did feel better.

''I am glad to hear tha-'' Suddenly Matt had to stop, sneezing loud.

''Looks like you are next.''

''No!'' Matt groaned as he laid back again. Only now he realized he did feel lousy and Gabby chuckled.

''Well, at least I feel good enough to take care of you now.''

''I am not sick.'' He said, immediately after sneezing again.

''I can hear that.'' She said as she felt his forehead.

''Not good, Matt, you shouldn't go to shift.'' She said concerned.

''I need to go.''

''You are getting sick, and you look like shit.'' She said then.

Matt groaned again.

''I will call the firehouse you have fallen victim to the manflu now.''

''Shut up; I am feeling sick!'' He said as he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head.

''Should I call the priest for last rites?'' She teased him again and she just heard some grumbling from under the blanket.

''Ill call the firehouse to let them know you are sick...and make you some tea.'' Gabby said then, feeling a bit bad he was sick now.

''Thank you.'' Matt said then, pulling the blanket down a bit.

''Love you, even when you look shit.'' Gabby smiled then, Matt giving a small smile back.

* * *

 **Note: Nobody in the family but April was spared!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. please do let me know what you thought about this chapter and if you are still interested in the story! Hopefully till next chapter, when we really do jump in time a bit!**


End file.
